To Catch A Pureblood Prince
by Freyja Thu
Summary: Mr Greengrass teilt seiner Tochter aus heiterem Himmel mit, dass es für sie an der Zeit wäre zu heiraten. Und wie der Zufall es so will, hat er auch schon einen passenden Ehekandidaten für sie parat. Das Problem ist nur, dass Astoria alles andere als begeistert ist, Draco Malfoy zu heiraten.
1. Eine gute Partie

**Eine gute Partie**

**~o~**

Astoria Greengrass runzelte die Stirn, während sie auf dem Weg zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters war. Der dicke Teppich dämpfte fast vollständig den Klang ihrer Schritte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, aufgrund seines Verlangens, jemals in dessen heiligem Refugium gewesen zu sein. Sie wusste nicht, worum es sich handelte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr beim Frühstück bloß mitgeteilt, dass er sie in einer halben Stunde zu sprechen wünsche. Astoria klopfte an die massive Tür aus dunklem Mahagoni und betrat das Zimmer, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Dad?", fragte sie gespannt.  
„Astoria", sagte ihr Vater und betrachtete sie schweigend.  
Astoria erschien die ganze Situation mehr als merkwürdig. Tatsächlich schenkte Mr Greengrass seiner Tochter normalerweise nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig. Er schien meist einfach nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben, über was oder wie er sich mit ihr unterhalten sollte.  
Astoria wippte ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Bitte setz dich doch."  
Astoria nahm auf dem bequemen braunen Ledersessel vor dem Schreibtisch Platz und schaute ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. Mr Greengrass war ein durchaus ansehnlicher Mann in den Vierzigern, sehr groß und breitschulterig. Seine Tochter fand es sehr bedauerlich, dass er oft ein grüblerischer Mensch war.

„Du wirst jetzt bald 22 ...", begann Mr Greengrass. Er sah leicht unkomfortabel über ihre linke Schulter in Richtung Kamin.  
„Aber doch erst in drei Monaten!", lachte Astoria und blickte erstaunt in das Gesicht ihres Vaters.  
„Uhm ja, drei Monate bedeutet meiner Meinung nach bald", erklärte er. Er holte noch einmal Luft und begann von neuem: „Also, du wirst in drei Monaten 22. Da ist es an der Zeit für dich zu ..."  
„An der Zeit für_ was_?", fragte Astoria verwirrt.  
Er schenkte ihr einen tadelnden Blick.  
„'Tschuldigung, fahr bitte fort", sagte sie schnell.  
„Was ich sagen wollte, ich denke, dass es für dich an der Zeit ist, ans Heiraten zu denken", führte Mr Greengrass aus.  
„Heiraten?", fragte Astoria mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich auch nicht verhört hatte.  
„Genau." Er nickte bestätigend und sah dabei sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. „Es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass ich sogar schon den geeigneten Kandidaten für dich habe", eröffnete er ihr.  
„So, hast du das?", murmelte Astoria, immer noch unter Schock stehend. Ihr Vater redete, doch sie verstand kein Wort davon, zu groß war ihr Bemühen die Überraschung zu verdauen.

„Ja, er ist wirklich eine sehr gute Partie. Sein Vater und ich haben uns schon geeinigt...", betonte Mr Greengrass nun das zweite Mal.  
„Moment, Dad!", rief sie schließlich entsetzt. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach irgendjemanden jetzt heiraten ..."  
„Warum nicht? Willst du denn nicht heiraten?", erkundigte er sich irritiert.  
„Doch, aber ...", sie zögerte.  
„Dann, gibt es jemanden ...?", fragte ihr Vater vorsichtig nach.  
„Ähm, nein." Astoria schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Na dann ist ja gut", sagte Mr Greengrass und wirkte auf einmal sehr erleichtert.  
„Ich dachte nur", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Weile, „dass ich mir meinen Ehemann selbst aussuchen darf. Wie Daphne ..."  
Genau genommen war es immer ihr Traum gewesen, irgendwann zu heiraten und dann vielleicht auch ein Kind zu bekommen. Aber sie wollte so etwas haben, wie ihre Schwester Daphne mit ihrem Mann hatte. Sie wollte jemanden, den sie liebte.  
„Deine Schwester hatte großes Glück, so früh jemanden zu finden, der zu ihr passt. Aber eine arrangierte Ehe muss nicht schlecht sein ... Deine Mutter und ich, wir haben eine geführt. Und ich bin überzeugt, du wirst auch eine gute Ehe führen. Andernfalls würde ich dir das nie zumuten", erklärte er.  
Er sprach fast nie über ihre Mutter. Sie selbst hatte kaum Erinnerungen an sie, denn sie war erst drei Jahre alt gewesen, als ihre Mutter gestorben war.

„Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen", meinte sie schließlich ausweichend. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie mit der Wahl ihres Vaters zufrieden sein würde.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst das Richtige tun", erwiderte Mr Greengrass, was Astoria ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „Sobald du zugestimmt hast, muss es natürlich eine Gesellschaft anlässlich der Verlobung geben", überlegte er laut.  
"Ähm ... Dad?", fragte sie kurz, damit er sie wieder zur Kenntnis nahm.  
"Entweder hier oder ...", grübelte er weiter, ohne sie zu hören.  
"Dad!", rief sie nun lauter.  
„Ja?", nahm Mr Greengrass seine Tochter endlich wahr.  
„Wen denn eigentlich?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihm.  
„Wen was?", fragte er und sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Wen ich heiraten soll", erwiderte Astoria leicht ungeduldig, denn sie war schon der Meinung, dass diese Information unter Umständen ganz interessant sein dürfte.  
„Oh", entschlüpfte es Mr Greengrass und er sah sie ein wenig entschuldigend an, dann fuhr er fort: „Das wäre dann wohl Draco Malfoy."


	2. Kalter Fisch

**Kalter Fisch**

**~o~**

Astoria ließ sich mutlos auf ihr Bett sinken. Dass es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sein musste. Bei einem anderen Mann hätte sie vielleicht noch hoffen können, dass sich die Beziehung entwickeln würde, aber so ... Sie seufzte. Was würde sie jetzt nicht alles dafür geben, wenn Daphne bei ihr wäre. Aber natürlich, sobald man seine Schwester brauchte, vergnügte die sich rücksichtslos mit ihrem Mann im Ausland!

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte gedanklich alle guten Eigenschaften von Malfoy aufzuzählen. Erstens: Er hatte Geld. Das musste sie ihm zugestehen. Zweitens: Er hatte Einfluss. Auch diese Tatsache konnte recht nützlich sein. Drittens ... Ihr fiel kein „Drittens" ein. Schlechte Eigenschaften fielen ihr hingegen um einiges mehr ein. Er war einfach ein schrecklicher Mensch! Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm geführt zu haben, aber da er gewissermaßen zum Bekanntenkreis ihrer Schwester gehörte, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, sein impertinentes Benehmen zu bemerken oder seine herablassende Stimme zu vernehmen.

Astoria zählte sich zu den optimistischen Menschen, soweit man eben als normal intelligenter Mensch optimistisch sein konnte, doch für sie stand fest, Draco Malfoy war nicht fähig zu lieben und er könnte niemals ein fürsorglicher Vater sein. So wollte sie nicht leben. Sie setzte sich auf und ihr Blick wanderte durch ihr Zimmer, bis er auf ihrem Ebenbild im Spiegel innehielt. In ihre Augen trat ein eigenwilliger Glanz. Sie hatte ihrem Vater versprochen, darüber nachzudenken, aber eigentlich stand ihr Entschluss jetzt schon fest.

**~o~**

Nachdem sie die Türglocke betätigt hatte, fragte sie sich ernsthaft, was sie hier verdammt noch mal tat! Aber bevor sie disappieren konnte, wurde auch schon die imposante Tür des nicht weniger eindrucksvollen Manors geöffnet. Es war zu spät.  
„Wen darf Dibbles den Herrschaften melden?", fragte ein Hauself mit piepsiger Stimme und sah sie aus seinen großen Augen misstrauisch an.  
Astoria konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und erklärte dann selbstbewusst: „Miss Greengrass. Ich möchte zu Draco Malfoy."  
Der Elf warf ihr noch ein zweiten skeptischen Blick zu, bat sie jedoch dann in der Eingangshalle zu warten. Astoria zwang sich gelassen auf der Chaiselongue sitzen zu bleiben und abzuwarten, bis der Elf erneut mit einem „Plopp" vor ihr erschien.  
„Bitte, folgen Sie Dibbles, Miss. Der junge Herr will Sie empfangen", zirpte er.  
Astoria eilte dem kleinen Geschöpf, durch Flure hindurch, eine Treppe hinauf und durch weitere Flure hindurch, nach. Sie musste unerfreulich feststellen, dass der Hauself es verflucht eilig zu haben schien.  
Schließlich stoppte er vor einer Tür. „Wir sind da", flötete er fröhlich.  
„Merlin sei Dank...", murmelte sie tatsächlich ein wenig außer Atem.  
Der Elf klopfte. „Miss Greengrass, Sir", kündigte der Hauself sie an, nachdem er durch den Türspalt in das Zimmer geschlüpft war. Dann ließ er Astoria eintreten.

Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den hellblonden Zauberer, der scheinbar gelangweilt von seinen Papieren aufsah.  
„Astoria", begrüßte er sie, seine grauen Augen musterten sie abschätzend „Was führt dich zu mir?"  
Auch wenn sie sich nichts anmerken ließ, geriet sie kurz aus der Fassung, weil er so selbstverständlich ihren Vornamen benutzte. Unsicher wie sie ihn nun anreden sollte, entschied sie sich schließlich für eine knappe distanzierte Begrüßung. „Malfoy", sagte sie und nickte ihm leicht zu. Astoria blieb etwa einen Meter von dem Schreibtisch entfernt, an dem er saß, stehen. „Du fragst dich sicher was ich hier suche...", begann sie und stellte verärgert fest, dass er eine seiner blonden Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nur zu gut, warum sie hier war. „Bestimmt weißt du, dass unseren Vätern eine Ehe zwischen uns beiden vorschwebt."  
„Darüber bin ich informiert, ja", bestätigte er gleichgültig.  
Astoria verfluchte ihn innerlich. „Gut. Dann stimmst du sicher mit mir überein, dass das unmöglich ist", meinte sie nun freiheraus.  
„Tut mir leid, ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen", entgegnete Malfoy mit seiner ihr verhassten gedehnten Sprechweise.  
„Wir sind viel zu verschieden", erläuterte Astoria ihm eindringlich.  
„Wenn das alles ist...", erwiderte er desinteressiert, während er aufstand und ihr dann den Rücken kehrte, um sich eine klare bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in ein Glas einzuschenken. Nach kurzem Zögern füllte er ein zweites Glas voll.  
Astoria starrte ihn aufgebracht an. Wie konnte man nur so ungerührt sein, wenn es um die eigene Zukunft ging?

„Bitte setz dich doch", forderte er sie auf.  
Ungeduldig setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und nahm huldvoll das Getränk entgegen, dass er ihr reichte. Sie überlegte grimmig, ob der gute alte Avada vielleicht nicht doch effektiver wäre.  
„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte er gelassen, nachdem er es sich wieder in seinem Arbeitssessel gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
Astoria warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich fasse noch einmal zusammen. Wir sollen heiraten, aber unsere Ehe wäre, um es kurz zu machen, eine Katastrophe. Im Ernst, Malfoy, du musst einsehen, dass das zwischen uns niemals klappen könnte."  
Er schaute sie mit einer unergründlichen Miene an. „Das wäre wirklich unerfreulich."  
„Ganz genau", bestätigte Astoria und lächelte erleichtert darüber, dass sie endlich einer Meinung zu sein schienen. Astoria nahm ein Schluck von ihrem Getränk und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sie bezwang sich jedoch unverzüglich und schaute erneut zu Draco Malfoy. „Deshalb wäre ich dir unendlich dankbar, wenn du deinem Vater mitteilst, dass diese Hochzeit nicht stattfinden wird."  
„Das ist ja sehr liebenswürdig von dir, aber ich verzichte", kam es gedehnt von ihm.  
Astoria schaute ihn irritiert an. „Auf was willst du verzichten?"  
Malfoy schenkte ihr ein herablassendes Lächeln. „Auf deine _unendliche Dankbarkeit_ oder wie du dich ausgedrückt hast. Ich werde meinem Vater nichts mitteilen. Die Verträge sind ohnehin schon unterzeichnet."  
„Aber das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", rief Astoria aufgebracht, sie bekam den Drang ihn durchzuschütteln. „Die Verträge sind doch völlig belanglos, wenn du einfach sagst, dass du mich nicht heiraten willst..."  
„Genau das ist der Punkt", hörte sie seine unerträglich arrogante Stimme, „ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich dich nicht heiraten sollte. Wenn du hingegen solch eine Abneigung gegen mich empfindest, solltest du das deinem Vater sagen. Er wird bestimmt verständnisvoll sein."  
Astoria sah ihn ungläubig an. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf. „Dann gibt es wohl nichts mehr zu sagen", gab sie verärgert von sich.

Er nickte und betrachtete sie durch gelangweilte graue Augen.  
„Dir noch einen schönen Tag, Malfoy", damit stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Manor.

**~o~**

Jetzt musste sie tatsächlich noch einmal mit ihrem Vater reden, dachte Astoria, als sie später wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Aber sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er es nicht allzu gut aufnehmen würde. Es wäre wirklich angenehmer gewesen, wenn Malfoy zugestimmt hätte, die Hochzeit abzulehnen. Dann könnte sie sich nämlich das ganze Theater mit ihrem Vater sparen. Der hatte zwar gemeint, dass er auf ihre Zustimmung warten würde, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er auch tatsächlich damit rechnete, sie könnte nicht zustimmen. Und die Verträge waren anscheinend auch schon unterzeichnet- Merlin!

Ihre finsteren Gedanken wanderten erneut zu Malfoy. Er war nun wohl für sie eine Art vorübergehender Verlobter. Sie war froh, dass die Hochzeitspläne nicht schon öffentlich bekannt waren, und wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde es auch dabei bleiben. Eine Überlegung wollte sich allerdings auch Stunden später nicht von ihr vertreiben lassen. Draco Malfoy erinnerte sie an einen kalten Fisch.


	3. Heiratsmarkt

**Heiratsmarkt**

**~o~**

Mmmmm", kam es genüsslich von Brianna. „Von den rosafarbenen musst du unbedingt eines probieren." Die junge rotblonde Frau nahm einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Cremetörtchen.  
„Die hatte ich schon", meinte Astoria und biss in ihr pistaziengrünes.  
Brianna lachte leise. „Wenn es bei jeder Soirée so gutes Essen geben würde, wären mir diese Gesellschaften viel sympathischer."  
Astoria stimmte ihr grinsend zu. Sie und Brianna waren zusammen im Haus Slytherin gewesen und seitdem gute Freundinnen.  
„Brianna!", schalt Mrs Whitley ihre Tochter schon von weitem, als sie in Richtung der beiden Freundinnen, die am Buffet standen, strebte. „Du kannst essen, wenn du verheiratet bist."  
„Mutter, bitte", kam es verlegen von Brianna, sie sah sich vorsichtig um, ob die Leute in ihre Richtung schauten.  
Mrs Whitley, völlig blind gegenüber den Empfindlichkeiten ihrer Tochter, flötete: „Es ist die Wahrheit. Kein Mann wird dich heiraten wollen, wenn du weiter so viel in dich hineinstopfst."  
Brianna lief dunkelrot an. Astoria hatte Mitleid mit ihr und sie räusperte sich, dass Mrs Whitley sich an sie wandte: „Hallo Astoria. Hübsch siehst du heute aus." Aber bevor Astoria ihren Mund aufmachen konnte, drehte die ältere Frau sich eilig wieder zu ihre Tochter und sagte: „Brianna-Liebes, ich wollte dir noch jemanden vorstellen, bevor das Konzert anfängt."  
„Muss das sein?", fragte diese betrübt, denn es war ziemlich klar, was ihre Hochzeitspläne schmiedende Mutter damit bezweckte.  
„Keine Widerrede!", rief Mrs Whitley.  
Brianna ließ sich widerwillig von ihr mitziehen, wobei sie Astoria noch einen genervten Blick zuwarf, welchen Astoria mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen beantwortete. Das war vielleicht nicht ganz fair, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern ein wenig Genugtuung zu empfinden. Wenn sie mit jemanden verlobt war, dann konnte ihre Freundin sich ruhig ein paar Minuten mit einem alleinstehenden jungen Mann unterhalten, oder?

Nun auf sich allein gestellt, schaute Astoria sich nach anderen angenehmen Bekanntschaften um.  
„Astoria!", hörte sie eine schmerzende Stimme ihren Namen rufen.  
„Die hat mir gerade noch gefehlt...", murmelte Astoria, wandte sich dann aber an die Lärmquelle in Person von Cassidy Butler.  
Neben Cassidy stand, ohne große Überraschung, Moira Tugwood. Die beiden waren wie Brianna ehemalige Klassenkameradinnen von Astoria, allerdings nicht ganz so gute Freundinnen.  
„Hallo Cassy. Hallo Moira", begrüßte Astoria sie.  
Cassidy, eine Blondine mit blauen Augen, schenkte ihr ein falsches Lächeln, aber es war Moira, eine Brünette mit braunen Augen, die das Wort ergriff: „Cassy hat vor zu heiraten."  
„Ach ja?", fragte Astoria erstaunt, ihres Wissens nach war Cassidy Single, obwohl sie eine Reihe von Verehrern besaß. Vielleicht hatte ihr ja einer dieser Narren einen Antrag gemacht.  
„In der Tat. Ich muss mir nur noch einen geeigneten Bewerber aussuchen", meinte Cassidy selbstsicher und entblößte zwei Reihen strahlend weißer Zähne. Cassidy war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sie jeden Mann bezirzen konnte. Es ließ sich auch nicht abstreiten, dass sie sehr schön war.  
„Wie wäre es mit Terence Higgs?", fragte Astoria nach. „Ich habe gehört, er habe Interesse an dir gezeigt?"  
Cassidy schnaubte abfällig. „Er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht, aber ich habe natürlich abgelehnt. Er ist bloß der zweite Sohn und allgemein hat die Familie schon nicht viel Geld."  
Da hatte Terence wohl nochmal Glück gehabt, dachte Astoria mit ungespieltem Ernst.

Cassidy musterte sie abschätzig: „Wenn du dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe geben würdest, Astoria, dann könntest du dir vielleicht auch jemanden einfangen. Andere hingegen brauchen da die Hilfe von ihrer Mutter ..." Sie warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf die kleine Gruppe mit Brianna, die einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.  
Astoria musterte Cassy genervt. Jeder Mann, der auch nur ein bisschen Verstand besaß, würde Brianna gegenüber Cassidy bevorzugen. Durch das Aussehen hatte Cassidy natürlich einen entscheidenden Vorteil, aber wenn es auf die Herzlichkeit ankäme, würde ganz klar Brianna das Rennen machen. Astoria überlegte gerade, wie sie ihr diese Information schonend vor den Kopf knallen konnte, als Moira sie ablenkte.  
„Guckt mal, wer dort ist!", schrie sie aufgeregt in einem Ton, der vermutlich ein Flüstern darstellen sollte. „Draco Malfoy!"  
Nun schrillten auch bei Astoria die Alarmglocken, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. Sie sah in die Richtung, in die Moira gestikulierte.  
Tatsächlich. Er und seine Mutter standen nahe an der Tür und unterhielten sich mit Mrs Bletchley, der Gastgeberin. Wahrscheinlich waren sie erst gerade eingetroffen.  
Sie hatte gehofft, ihn nach ihrem gestrigen _Tête-à-tête_ nicht so bald wieder sehen zu müssen.  
„Er könnte mir als Ehemann schon gefallen", kam es von Cassidy.  
Astoria schaute sie ungläubig an, was diese gar nicht bemerkte, da ihr den Blick immer noch auf Malfoy ruhte.  
„Sie kommen in unsere Richtung!", kommentierte Moira.  
Astoria spielte nervös an ihrem silbernen Armreif herum. Er würde doch nicht mit ihr sprechen wollen?  
„Merlin! Ich glaube, sie wollen zu uns!", meldete Moira sich erneut zu Wort und Astoria verspürte den Drang ihr einen Silencio zu verpassen. Aber jetzt hieß es Haltung bewahren!

Wie zufällig schweifte ihr Blick in Richtung der sich nähernden Malfoys. Als sie sie erblickte, ließ sie ihre Gesichtszüge genau das Maß an Überraschung zeigen, das man erwartete, wenn man zufällig auf Bekannte traf.  
Mrs Malfoy, eine blonde Hexe im mittleren Alter, begrüßte die drei jungen Frauen entgegenkommend. Ihr Sohn tat dies ebenfalls, jedoch um einiges gelangweilter.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass Ihre Schwester Daphne in guter Hoffnung ist?", fragte Mrs Malfoy Astoria mit ihrer klaren Stimme nach einer Weile.  
Ein wenig überrascht bemerkte Astoria, dass die blauen Augen in dem vornehm blassen Gesicht sie gefällig ansahen.  
„Ja, sie und Theo sind überglücklich", bestätigte Astoria artig lächelnd. „Im Moment machen sie Ferien in Island ..."  
„Oh Island! Dort soll es ja mit die besten Liebhaber geben ...", verkündigte Moira träumerisch lächelnd, wobei sie Malfoy, der keine Miene verzog, anschaute.  
„Draco", säuselte Cassidy nun und legte vertraulich ihre Hand auf Malfoys Unterarm, „Oh entschuldige bitte, ich meine natürlich Mr Malfoy ..." Gespielt verlegen schlug sie ihre Augenlider nieder und wartete ab, dass er ihr anbot, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzureden. Als er nicht die gewünschte Reaktion zeigte und sie nur kühl betrachtete, fuhr sie hastig fort: „Ich besuche bald eine Freundin in Paris, _la ville de l'amour_. Vielleicht waren Sie schon einmal dort? Es würde mich interessieren, wie Ihnen die Stadt gefallen hat."  
„Ich will Sie nicht langweilen, _Miss Butler_", erwiderte Malfoy leidenschaftslos und schüttelte grob ihre Hand von seinem Arm.  
Fasziniert beobachtete Astoria, wie Cassidy ungläubig ihre Augen aufriss- so eine Behandlung war sie vermutlich nicht gewöhnt. Über Malfoys Verhalten war Astoria nicht im Geringsten erstaunt. Das waren schlicht seine natürlichen Umgangsformen.  
„Ich sehe gerade zwei_ charmante_ Bekannte von mir", sagte Cassidy, ihr Kinn sehr hochhaltend. „Komm, Moira- wir gehen!"

Infolgedessen war Astoria schließlich mit den Malfoys allein, wenn man die vielen Menschen, die sich zwar im selben Raum befanden, aber nicht in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe befanden, vernachlässigte.  
Mrs Malfoy räusperte sich bald. „Wenn ihr zwei mich nun auch entschuldigen würdet ... Ich möchte noch eine Freundin von mir begrüßen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie sie ein bisschen zu eilig, wie Astoria fand.  
Danach herrschte ein unbehagliches Schweigen. Was sollte sie auch schon zu ihm sagen? Ihr fiel weiß Merlin nichts_ Höfliches_ ein.  
„Und hast du schon mit deinem Vater gesprochen?", brach Malfoys gelangweilte, schleppende Stimme letztlich die Stille.  
„Noch nicht", antwortete sie knapp und er musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte sie daher gereizt.  
„Ich bin eingeladen", kam es nun etwas erstaunt von ihm.  
Astoria machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Als ob eine Einladung dich hindern würde nicht zu kommen, wenn du nicht kommen willst", meinte sie. Draco Malfoy war nicht dafür bekannt, sich auf jeder noch so kleinen Feier der Pureblood-Society blicken zu lassen.  
„Wie du meinst, dann bin ich eben wegen dem Konzert gekommen", erwiderte er gelassen. „Thelxiope Galanis soll eine ausgezeichnete Stimme besitzen."  
„Dann bist du also wegen der Musik hier?", fragte sie skeptisch nach.  
Statt zu antworten, fragte er: „Warum bist du hier?"  
Gute Frage! Sie hatte sie sich schon öfter gestellt. Alberne, oberflächliche Unterhaltungen, Mütter, die versuchten ihre Töchter zu verheiraten und dann waren da noch die Mütter, die versuchten ihre Söhne zu verheiraten (ganz besonders vor denen musste Astoria sich in Acht nehmen), alles in allem war Brianna meist der einzige Lichtblick auf dieser Art von Veranstaltungen. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach zu einer Gewohnheit geworden. „Ich bin eingeladen", sagte sie knapp.

„Astoria", jemand stupste ihren rechten Oberarm an. „Setzt du dich neben uns? Das Konzert fängt jeden Moment an." Brianna sah Astoria fragend an.  
„Gerne", antwortete Astoria ihr. Nachdem sie Malfoy einmal kurz zugenickt hatte, folgte sie Mrs Whitley und ihrer Tochter zu den Sitzreihen.  
Aber anscheinend dachte Malfoy nicht daran, sie so schnell wieder in Ruhe zu lassen, denn er setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den Platz, der neben ihr noch frei war.  
Brianna, auf der anderen Seite von ihr, warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Astoria zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatte Brianna noch nichts von _ihrem kleinen Proble_m erzählt. Es war nicht ihre Art, sofort alles ihrer besten Freundin unter die Nase zu reiben. Manchmal behielt sie bestimmte _Dinge_ erst einmal lieber für sich.

Einige Minuten später betrat der Traum jedes heterosexuellen Mannes, in einem roten Seidenkleid, die kleine Bühne vor ihnen. Thelxiope Galanis, eine griechische Sängerin, war eine Schönheit mit schwarzen langen Haaren, blauen Augen und nicht zu übersehenden weiblichen Reizen. Als kurz darauf ihre Stimme erklang, kam Astoria zu der Überzeugung, dass Thelxiope von den Sirenen abstammen musste. Ihre Stimme war so wunderschön, verführerisch und verlockend, dass sie die Zuhörer in ihren Bann zog.  
Eine Harfe begann das vierte Stück, wie alle Instrumente zuvor, spielte auch sie alleine durch Zauberkraft. Dann setzte der Gesang ein. Astoria verstand die Worte nicht, aber den Sinn durchaus. Das Lied erzählte die Geschichte einer jungen Frau, die sich in einen bereits andersweitig vergebenen Mann verliebt und ihn dann zu verführen beginnt. Astoria wusste selbst nicht so genau, woher sie das wusste. Vielleicht hatte sie es aus dem Programmheft aufgeschnappt, aber ganz sicher war sie da nicht. Sie schaute in das Gesicht von Thelxiope und stellte mit Bestürzung fest, dass die Sängerin ausgerechnet Malfoy feurige Blicke zuwarf. Neugierig betrachtete Astoria sein Profil. Wie seine Mutter hatte er sehr helle Haut. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht gerade klassisch schön. Er hatte ein etwas spitzes Kinn, aber auch hervorstehende Wangenknochen und eine gerade Nase. Eine Büste von ihm würde durchaus etwas hermachen- allerdings nur eine, die nicht sprechen konnte!  
„Es gehört sich nicht, andere Leute anzustarren", flüsterte er ihr da zu.  
Astoria fuhr unmerklich zusammen. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht rot geworden war. Weil sie seinem durchdringenden Blick in dem Moment nicht gewachsen war, schaute sie stattdessen auf seinen Mund. Auf seinen Lippen, die weder schmal noch voll waren, lag ein spöttisches Lächeln. Wie diese Lippen wohl beim Küssen waren? Hastig blickte sie wieder in seine Augen. Irgendwie konnte Astoria sich nicht vorstellen, wie Malfoy eine Frau küsste- einen Mann auch nicht … - dass er überhaupt küsste.  
„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was Thelxiope an dir findet", erwiderte sie kühl.  
Anschließend schenkte sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Konzert.  
Am Ende belohnte tosender Applaus die Sängerin. Viele standen vorne an, um ihr persönlich noch ein paar Lobesworte auszusprechen. Astoria teilte ihren Sitznachbarn mit, dass sie sich eine Erfrischung holen wollte und ließ sie zurück. Sie hoffte innigst, dass sie es schaffte Malfoy für den Rest des Abends aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Doch diese Hoffnung sollte sich nicht erfüllen.


	4. Unerfreuliche Gespräche

**Unerfreuliche Gespräche**

**~o~**

Der Abend neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Astoria kam gerade von der Damentoilette, als sie gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem einen Zimmer auf den Flur dringen hörte. Instinktiv trat sie näher an die Tür. Sie war nur angelehnt. Astoria beugte sich neugierig vor.  
„...würde mir das Herz brechen", sagte eine dunkle weibliche Stimme. Sie hatte einen fremdländischen Akzent und Astoria erkannte, dass sie nur Thelxiope gehören konnte.  
„Das bezweifle ich", sagte nun eine männliche Stimme leicht amüsiert. „Sie kommen doch viel herum. Wahrscheinlich wartet in jeder größeren Stadt Europas jemand auf Sie." Astoria kam die Stimme seltsam bekannt vor. Sie neigte sich noch bisschen weiter vor.  
„Vielleicht, aber niemand, der so schön ist wie Sie, Draco", erwiderte Thelxiope.  
Astoria verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel gegen die Tür, welche sich deshalb schwungvoll nach innen bewegte. Erschrocken sah sie zu den zwei anwesenden Personen im Zimmer, die äußerst dicht beieinander standen und überrascht in ihre Richtung blickten. Thelxiope nahm langsam ihre Hand von Malfoys Wange fort und Malfoys Brauen runzelten sich bedenklich. Astoria fiel plötzlich wieder ein, warum man nicht lauschen sollte. Es war einfach zu _unangenehm_, wenn man dabei ertappt wurde.  
„Entschuldigt, bitte", schaffte sie es schließlich sich zu räuspern. „Ich will euch nicht weiter stören." Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, verließ sie eilig den kleinen Salon. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als ob Malfoy doch wusste, was er mit Frauen anfangen sollte.

Sie war kaum ein paar Schritte aus dem Zimmer geflohen, als sie jemand am Handgelenk festhielt.  
„Warte, Astoria!", befahl Malfoy grimmig.  
Sie zuckte zusammen. Schicksalsergeben drehte sie sich um. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass er die Situation nicht ungenutzt lassen würde, um sie zu demütigen. Berechtigterweise fand sie den Gedanken, dass er womöglich glaubte, sie hätte ihn bewusst ausspioniert, am grausamsten. Malfoy dirigierte sie zurück in den Salon, wobei er sie nicht losließ und sie versäumte es zu entfliehen.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid", krächzte sie. „Darf ich jetzt gehen?" Ihr Blick fiel auf Thelxiope, die sie stumm musterte.  
„Nein", bestimmte Malfoy, „so kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen."  
Verärgert schaute Astoria wieder zu Malfoy. Was wollte er denn noch hören? Sie hatte sich doch schon entschuldigt. Im Grunde war es doch wirklich nicht ihre Schuld! Wenn er die Tür nur anlehnte, musste er sich nicht wundern, dass jemand am Türspalt lauschte.  
„Ich verstehe", hörte sie nun Thelxiope sagen. Ein leises wissendes Lächeln umspielte das Gesicht der Sängerin, während ihr Blick zwischen Astoria und Malfoy hin und her wanderte.  
_Gar nichts verstehst du!_, hätte Astoria am liebsten gerufen, konnte sich aber noch zurückhalten sich derart kindisch zu benehmen.  
„Dann will ich euch nicht länger stören", benutzte Thelxiope Astorias früheren Worte und ging einfach aus dem Zimmer.  
Und sie war allein mit Malfoy. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm.  
„In Ordnung, Malfoy." Sie blickte zu der Tür hinüber. „Wir sehen uns ... "  
„Du bleibst hier."  
Astorias Kopf schnellte herum. „Warum?" Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich jemandem hiervon erzähle, geht das in Ordnung."  
Er starrte sie einen Moment irritiert wirkend an, dann räusperte er sich. „Unserem letzten Gespräch habe ich entnommen, dass du nicht damit zufrieden bist, mich zu heiraten."  
Astoria schaute ihn skeptisch an. Sie fragte sich, worauf er hinaus wollte. Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer breitete sich in ihr aus. Wenn es das war, was sie dachte, würde sie ihn dankend umarmen.  
„Deshalb möchte ich dir die Vorteile, die aus dieser Verbindung entstehen würden, vor Augen halten", fuhr er fort.  
„Was?", kam es bestürzt von Astoria.  
„Hör mir einfach zu", sagte Malfoy. „Zuallererst würdest du als Mrs Malfoy hoch angesehen sein." Astoria schnaufte abfällig, doch er gab vor, es nicht zu hören und fuhr fort: „Nicht zu vergessen wären auch die finanziellen Vorteile für dich."  
Sie rümpfte ihre Nase. Darauf war sie sicherlich nicht angewiesen.  
„Wir würden eine Vernunftehe führen ohne falsche Vorstellungen und übersteigerte Erwartungen, wie es bei Liebesheiraten oft der Fall ist", zählte Malfoy weiter auf.  
Jetzt schaute Astoria ihn ungläubig an, sie öffnete ihren Mund, aber bevor sie einen Ton sagen konnte, sagte er: „Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mir treu bist."  
„Ähm, wie bitte?", fragte Astoria nach.  
„Du kannst meinetwegen einen Liebhaber haben. Unter gewissen Voraussetzungen habe ich auch nichts dagegen, wenn du ihm Kinder schenken willst."  
Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
„Selbstverständlich erst nachdem du mir einen Erben geschenkt hast", fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Selbstverständlich", wiederholte sie tonlos. Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas. Und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, fühlte sie sich etwas überfordert.  
„Wenn ich jetzt gehen darf …?", räusperte sie sich letztendlich.  
Er sah sie durch seine grauen Augen intensiv an und nickte schließlich. "Also überleg es dir."  
Astoria befreite sich aus seinem Griff und wandte sich zur Tür. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von dem Gespräch halten sollte. Ein normales Gespräch unter Verlobten war das definitiv nicht gewesen. Nicht, dass sie das erwartet hätte, aber trotzdem … Sie musste unbedingt mit ihrem Vater reden.

**~o~**

Sie hatte sehr gut geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich war sie gestern einfach zu müde gewesen, um über äußerst ärgerliche Umstände nachzudenken, und war sofort eingeschlafen. Ihr Vater saß bereits am Tisch, als sie das kleine Frühstückszimmer betrat. Wie fast jeden Morgen studierte er die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, während er ab und zu ein Stückchen von seinem Toast mit gebratenem Speck und Rührei aß.  
„Guten Morgen, Dad", begrüßte sie ihn. Er blickte kurz von seiner Zeitung auf. „Morgen, Astoria." Sie setzte sich und nahm sich ein paar Waffeln, auf denen sie gleichmäßig etwas Ahornsirup verteilte. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.  
„Dad", begann sie, er gab ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich, „Ich kann Malfoy nicht heiraten." Es entstand eine längere Pause und Astoria war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Vater sie verstanden hatte.  
Er blickte von dem Propheten auf und sah sie an. „Was hast du gesagt?"  
„Ich kann Malfoy nicht heiraten", wiederholte sie.  
„Also habe ich mich doch nicht verhört", murrte er. „Darf ich fragen, warum?"  
„Er ist so …" Astoria stoppte unsicher, ihr Vater sah sie fragend an. „... kalt."  
Ihr Vater fluchte leise.  
„Dad, bitte. Jeden anderen ... Ich werde noch heute anfangen mir einen akzeptablen Ehemann zu suchen."  
Mr Greengrass seufzte frustriert. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht."  
Astoria schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
Er fluchte erneut. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich damit verschonen."  
„Womit?" Ihr Vater machte ihr ein bisschen Angst …  
Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein dunkles Haar. „Also gut … Ich mache es kurz ... Wir haben kein Geld."  
Sie starrte ihn verständnislos an, wodurch er sich vermutlich gezwungen fühlte, seine Aussage näher zu erläutern.  
„Um es genauer zu sagen, wir haben ziemlich viele Schulden."  
„Aber wie … ?"  
„Ich habe einige Fehlinvestitionen ... getätigt", gab er deprimiert zu.  
„Wie viel?", fragte Astoria und musste schlucken.  
„Glaub mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass der Betrag sehr hoch ist." Er wirkte beschämt. Astoria konnte es nicht glauben, aber das war keine Sache, über die ihr Vater Scherze machen würde.

„Und was hat Malfoy damit zu tun?", hakte sie nach einer Weile nach.  
„Lucius Malfoy wusste irgendwie von meinen Schulden. Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen hat er mir signalisiert, dass er einem Verwandten, selbstverständlich ohne Zinsen, Geld leihen würde. Er hat mir den Vorschlag gemacht, dass du seinen Sohn heiraten könntest", erklärte er.  
„Und deshalb dachtest du, dass du mich einfach verkaufen kannst?", empörte sich Astoria.  
„Nein, so darfst du das nicht sehen. Ich hielt es eher für einen doppelten Gewinn: Ich wäre die Schulden los und du hättest nebenbei noch einen guten Ehemann bekommen. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst", verteidigte sich ihr Vater.  
Er hatte es wirklich nicht wissen können, aber sie trotzdem etwas enttäuscht, dass er ihr nichts über ihre Geldprobleme erzählt hatte.  
„Okay, aber warum hast du nicht die Notts gefragt? Sie würden dir doch bestimmt auch etwas leihen", erkundigte sie sich weiter.  
Er räusperte sich. „Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal betonen, dass es sich um sehr viele Schulden handelt. Die Notts könnten nicht mehr als die Hälfte der Schulden für mich bezahlen, wenn sie nicht selbst in arge Nöte geraten wollten."  
Astoria riss schockiert die Augen auf.  
„Ohne Malfoys Hilfe muss ich unser Anwesen wohl verkaufen", meinte er niedergeschlagen.  
Vor ihrem innerem Auge sah Astoria verschiedene eher abwegige Szenarien ablaufen: ihr Vater und sie in einer billigen Absteige in einem der schlechteren Viertel Londons, sie in einem abgetragenen braunen Kleid auf dem Ball der Cauldwells, ihr Vater, wie er eine dünne Brühe zu sich nahm... Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, Daphne würde sie natürlich aufnehmen. Aber ihre Schwester war gerade so glücklich mit Theo. Sie würden ein Baby bekommen und ihre eigene kleine Familie gründen. Was wäre wenn sie und ihr Vater ihnen jetzt zur Last fallen würde? Außerdem war es unglaublich demütigend kein Geld zu haben und diese Tatsache konnte den Leuten nicht lange verborgen bleiben , insbesondere wenn Greengrass House verkauft werden musste.

„Ich werde ihn heiraten", beschloss sie deprimiert.  
„Bist du sicher?", fragte Mr Greengrass unschlüssig.  
Sie nickte bloß, weil sie fürchtete, ihre Stimme würde ihr versagen. War es so, wie man sich als Märtyrerin fühlte? Nicht stolz, weil man die Familie rettete, sondern traurig, da man sein eigenes Leben opferte? In dieser Rolle fühlte sie sich sicherlich nicht wohl. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, hatte sie immer das getan, was für sie das Beste war. Aber war es nicht auch diesmal die bequemste und einfachste Lösung? Astoria seufzte. Darüber würde sie später nachgrübeln.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du tust das Richtige", sagte ihr Vater ernst. „Ich bin stolz auf dich."  
Astoria schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln und stand auf. Sie würde jetzt erst einmal auf ihr Zimmer gehen, um sich ein wenig in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Bevor sie das Frühstückszimmer verließ, nahm sie allerdings noch den Teller mit den Waffeln hin. Sie trauerte lieber auf vollen Magen.


	5. Beschwipst

**Beschwipst**

**~o~**

In der Wohnstube von Greengrass House, dem Anwesen der Greengrasses, blätterte Astoria zwei Tage später mäßig interessiert die jüngste Ausgabe der Hexenwoche durch und verharrte schließlich an einem Artikel mit dem Titel „Verwandeln Sie ihre abgetragene Alltagskleidung in schicke Abendgarderobe- So einfach geht's". Bei ihren eher mittelmäßig ausgeprägten Verwandlungskünsten vertraute sie in Modefragen lieber auf ihre Schneiderin, aber es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass man auch ohne Geld nicht mit schäbigen Klamotten herumlaufen musste. Obwohl sie sich längst entschieden hatte, Mrs Malfoy zu werden, spielte sie noch ein bisschen länger mit dem Gedanken.  
„Na? Wie geht's meiner kleinen Schwester?" Überrascht schaute sie zur Tür.  
„Daphne!" Sie sprang auf und warf die Zeitschrift achtlos in die Ecke, um ihre Schwester zu umarmen.  
Daphne hatte wie sie grüne Augen, aber ansonsten gab es nicht viele Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen. Daphnes Haar war heller als ihres, die Farbe ging schon ins Dunkelblonde hinein, und es war herrlich gelockt. Astorias Haare hingegen konnten sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie glatt oder gelockt sein wollten. Sie waren, nett formuliert, wellig, eben nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. Astoria hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Schwester die Schönere von ihnen war. Die männliche Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich fast ausschließlich auf Daphne, wenn sie sich gemeinsam in einem Raum befanden. Daphne war immer ein bisschen mehr als sie. Sie hatte mehr Charme, mehr Erfolg und sogar mehr Oberweite als sie.  
„Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Astoria.  
„Sehr gut." Daphne lächelte sie an, aber dann wurde ihre Miene sorgenvoll. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Ich höre, du bist verlobt?"  
Astoria nickte. „Ich nehme an, du weißt es von Dad?"  
„Er hat es mir geschrieben", bestätigte Daphne. Sie warf ihr ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zu. „Und jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig, wie Draco Malfoy sich verhält, wenn er einer Frau den Hof macht."  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", erwiderte Astoria. „Viel hat Dad dir wahrscheinlich nicht geschrieben, oder?"  
„Genau genommen war es ein Satz", sagte Daphne. „Deshalb hoffe ich, dass du mich jetzt erst einmal auf den neusten Stand bringst."  
Astoria wiegte ihren Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. „Wie du willst ..." Sie erzählte Daphne fast alles, was sie in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatte und sie war verwundert darüber, wie gut es ihr tat, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Als ob die Last, die sie trug, plötzlich leichter war, nur weil jemand davon wusste. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für sie.  
„Draco ist gar nicht so übel, wenn man ihn erst mal kennt", versuchte Daphne ihr gut zuzureden. „Theo ist gut mit ihm befreundet."  
Astoria lächelte spöttisch. „Dem Geschmack von deinem Mann kann ich mich natürlich nicht verschließen."  
In dem gemütlichen Zimmer erklang Daphnes klares, helles Lachen.

„Theo trifft sich übrigens heute Abend mit Draco und Blaise. Ich glaube sie wollten ins Niffler's Fund gehen", erwähnte Daphne irgendwann beiläufig.  
„Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Astoria, denn sie kannte ihre Schwester gut.  
„Ich weiß nicht", überlegte Daphne, „Wie wäre es, wenn du dort mal vorbeischaust und deinen Verlobten näher kennenlernst?"  
Astoria runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich vergnüglichere Beschäftigungen vorstellen.  
„Du solltest ihm wenigstens sagen, dass du dich entschieden hast, seine Frau zu werden", merkte Daphne an.  
Astoria seufzte. „Kann das nicht Dad übernehmen?"  
Daphne lachte. „Klar, aber irgendwann wirst du Draco sehen müssen."  
Das traf es ins Schwarze. Sie würde ihm nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen können und gelegentlich konnte es besser sein, Angelegenheiten früher als später zu erledigen.

**~o~**

Das Niffler's Fund hatte sowohl einen Eingang in der Winkelgasse als auch einen in der Nokturngasse. Dementsprechend vielgestaltig war die Kundschaft. Astoria benutzte natürlich die Tür an der Winkelgasse. Im Inneren war ziemlich viel los, unter anderen waren auch wie oft einige, die in schwarzen Umhängen verhüllt waren und Neugier erweckten, anwesend- wahrscheinlich die spezielle Kundschaft aus der Nokturngasse. Da sie weder Theo noch Malfoy entdecken konnte, bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge zur Theke und setzte sich dort auf einen freien Barhocker. Astoria kuschelte sich ein wenig enger in ihre dunkelgrüne Pelerine. Sie beschloss nur ein paar Minuten zu warten und wenn sie dann nicht auftauchten, zu gehen.  
„Einen doppelten Feuerwhisky, bitte!", rief sie dem Wirt zu. Er hatte schmieriges hellbraunes Haar, lederne Haut und unheimlich wirkende wässrige Augen, aber ihrer Bestellung ging er vorbildlich nach. Astoria schaute das dampfende Getränk argwöhnisch an. Das nächste Mal würde sie etwas anderes nehmen. Mit Abscheu schluckte sie den Feuerwhisky in einem Zug hinunter. Astoria schüttelte sich.  
„Einen Smiling Wizard, bitte!", beorderte sie beim Wirt ein weiteres Getränk, als sie wieder sprechen konnte.

**~o~**

„Astoria?", hörte sie jemanden hinter sich fragen. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Hocker in die Richtung, wobei sie fast von diesem herunterfiel.  
„Oh … Hallo Theo!" Astoria lächelte ihren Theodore Nott fröhlich an. Sie hatte sich lange gefragt, was Daphne an ihn fand. Er war immer so reserviert.  
„Du bist betrunken", hörte sie ihn sagen, er sah besorgt aus. „Soll ich dich vielleicht nach Hause bringen?"  
„Unsinn!" Astoria machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und stieß versehentlich eine Reihe von Gläsern von der Theke, die auf dem Fußboden zerklirrten. Flink reparierte Theo diese mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes. Astoria hüpfte von ihrem Barhocker und hob sie auf, um sie wieder auf den Tresen zu stellen.  
„Danke", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder zu ihrem Schwager um.  
Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand Blaise Zabini, der sie breit angrinste. Dann fiel Ihr Blick auf den Mann an seiner Seite. Malfoy. Sie schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. Hatte sie eben ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen? Es musste sich um eine optische Täuschung gehandelt haben. Ihr fiel wieder ein, weshalb sie dort war.  
Astoria schritt selbstbewusst auf ihn zu. „Malfoy, ich bin gekommen, um dich zu heiraten", verkündete sie.  
Kurz vor ihm stolperte sie, entweder weil sie einen Smiling Wizard zu viel getrunken oder Zabini ihr ein Bein gestellt hatte. Sie bekam gerade noch Malfoys Umhang zu fassen und klammerte sich daran fest. Er schaute überheblich auf sie herab, als er sie an den Oberarmen fasste und halbwegs wieder aufrichtete.  
„Soll ich sie nach Hause bringen?", fragte Theo.  
„Theo, ich bin anwesend!", rief Astoria empört.  
Blaise lachte leise.  
„Nein, das übernehme ich", erwiderte Malfoy, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Astoria war entrüstet darüber, wie hier, ohne ihre Erlaubnis, einfach über sie entschieden wurde.  
„He Lady, Sie müssen noch zahlen!", rief der Wirt mit einer kratzenden Stimme.  
Astoria begann in ihrer Tasche zu kramen, aber Malfoy wartete nicht auf sie, sondern warf selbst einige Galleonen auf den Tresen. „Das ist wird wohl reichen!", rief er dem Wirt zu.  
„Grad so", grinste dieser schmierig.

Malfoy fasste sie am Ellbogen und führte sie nach draußen.  
„Aber ich will nicht nach Hause!", beschwerte sie sich.  
„Du bist nicht in der Verfassung, darüber zu entscheiden", meinte er. „Und jetzt halt dich fest!"  
Astoria reagierte automatisch und gehorchte, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Er apparierte mit ihr an eine Stelle, die nicht weit von Greengrass House entfernt war.  
„Du bist gemein", stellte sie beleidigt fest.  
„Ich kann noch viel gemeiner sein", erwiderte er trocken.  
Astoria starrte verstimmt drein, doch dann musste sie plötzlich kichern.  
„Warum lachst du?", verlangte er zu wissen.  
„Das war so komisch … wie du das eben gesagt hast" Sie kicherte erneut, als sie ihn anschaute.  
Er bedachte sie mit einem arroganten Blick, aber sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch.

„So, du willst mich jetzt also doch heiraten?", fragte er, nachdem er sie ein paar Meter mit ihr gegangen war.  
„Ja. Oder hast du etwas dagegen?", fragte sie keck. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht nach dem Grund ihres plötzlichen Meinungsumschwungs fragte.  
„Nein", meinte er nach einem Moment ernst, seine sonst so fein geschwungenen Brauen waren leicht gerunzelt, aber er machte keinen Versuch, näher darauf einzugehen.  
Astoria lächelte erleichtert. Sie war sich sicher, dass er, genau wie sein Vater, von den Schulden wusste, aber er musste ja nicht wissen, dass sie selbst erst jetzt davon erfahren hatte und deshalb ihre Meinung geändert hatte. Sollte er ruhig glauben, dass seine romantische Rede von einer Vernunftehe sie letztlich umgestimmt hatte.  
Schweigend legten sie den Rest des Weges zurück. Am Ziel angekommen fragte sie sich unsicher, wie sie sich von ihm verabschieden sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie es erst einmal freundschaftlich mit ihm versuchen, überlegte sie. Astoria stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange zu drücken, traf jedoch mit ihren Lippen irgendwie auf unerklärliche Weise seinen Mundwinkel. Sie schreckte zurück.  
„Tschuldige … ich wollte dich nicht … es ..."  
„Schon gut", kam es rau von ihm, „ich werde es verkraften."  
Verlegen murmelte sie ein paar Worte zum Abschied. Anschließend schaffte sie es mühelos die Stufen vor der Haustür zu erklimmen und die Tür zu öffnen- so betrunken konnte sie logischerweise also nicht sein. Astoria meinte ein leises Lachen hinter sich zu hören. Aber noch während sie sich umdrehte, ertönte ein Knall, der anzeigte, dass Malfoy disappariert war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Möglicherweise war sie doch betrunken.


	6. Dinner für Vier

**Dinner für Vier**

**~o~**

Astoria stöhnte gepeinigt auf und massierte ihre Schläfen. Sie hatte arge, dumpf drückende Kopfschmerzen. Entweder war ihr gestriger Alkoholkonsum daran schuld oder die Schmerzen kamen vom zu langen Schlaf- sie hatte immerhin bis weit über Mittag im Bett gelegen. So oder so würde sie diesem Zustand mit einem geeigneten Heiltrank ein Ende setzen. Behutsam und vorsichtig, denn jeder Schritt schien in ihrem Schädel ein dröhnendes Echo zu geben, setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. In der Hausapotheke wurde sie glücklicherweise schnell fündig. Mehr oder weniger geduldig wartete sie, nachdem sie den Trank eingenommen hatte, dass dieser seine Wirkung tat. Es gab nichts, was sie mehr hasste als Kopfschmerzen. Okay, außer vielleicht einen selbstsüchtigen, blonden Mann zu heiraten ...  
Mit Schaudern dachte sie an die Ereignisse vom Vortag. „Verdammt!", flüsterte sie. Es war ihr peinlich, wie sie sich vor ihm benommen hatte. Objektiv betrachtet hätte wahrscheinlich noch Schlimmeres passieren können, aber das wollte sie nicht wirklich besänftigen. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Malfoy sich gerade über sie lustig machte. Ernst genommen hatte er sie ja noch nie.

„Mrs Malfoy hat mir geschrieben", sagte ihr Vater, als er zu ihr ins Zimmer trat. „Sie möchte mit ihrem Sohn heute zum Abendessen kommen."  
Astoria riss ihre Augen weit auf, während er sich ungelenk in ihrem Zimmer umsah. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Die Malfoys haben sich selbst eingeladen?", fragte sie. Entrüstung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Mr Greengrass sah sie verwirrt an. „So würde ich das nicht formulieren ... "  
„Und was ist das dann?", hakte Astoria nach, während sie ihrem Vater die knappe Nachricht, die ihnen Mrs Malfoy per Eule geschickt hatte, kurzerhand entwendete. Obwohl ihr Vater ihr eben erzählt hatte, was die Notiz besagte, las sie sie noch einmal laut vor: „_ … Um Einzelheiten des bevorstehenden Verlobungsballs zu besprechen, würden Draco und ich gerne heute Abend zum Dinner kommen. Herzlichst, Narcissa Malfoy._" Sie schenkte ihrem Vater ein ironisches Lächeln. „Wenn das keine Selbsteinladung ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht."  
Eigentlich sollte sie dieses Benehmen nicht verwundern. Es war bekannt, dass die Malfoys sich für etwas Besseres hielten und sie waren tatsächlich tonangebend. Wahrscheinlich waren sie der Meinung, es wäre für jeden eine Ehre, sie im eigenen Haus bewirten zu dürfen.  
Mr Greengrass zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, dass sie kommen."  
„Aber es geht ums Prinzip!", beharrte Astoria. „Außerdem hätten sie auch uns einladen können."  
„Wie dem auch sei, ich werde sie gern bei uns willkommen heißen.", meinte ihr Vater steif.  
Astoria stieß einen stillen Seufzer aus. Daphne hätte ihr sicherlich, wenn auch amüsiert, zugestimmt. Sie wollte sich doch nur ein bisschen aufregen …  
Das hatte sie nun davon, dass sie gestern mit Malfoy geredet hatte. Jetzt würde dieser ganze Zirkus losgehen, der veranstaltet wurde, wenn ein Paar beschloss, den Bund der Ehe einzugehen. Der Besuch des Zukünftigen mit seiner Mutter im Elternhaus war erst der Anfang.

**~o~**

Tinka, die einzige Hauselfe in Greengrass House und die mit fünfzig Jahren noch sehr jung war, führte die Gäste gegen sieben Uhr in das Esszimmer. Es wurden die gewohnten Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht und Mr Greengrass forderte sie auf, es sich am Tisch gemütlich zu machen. Seit dem Eintritt hatte Astoria verstohlen Malfoy betrachtet, ob er irgendeinen Hinweis darauf geben würde, was er über ihre letzte Begegnung dachte, doch er gab sich ungewöhnlich wohlerzogen.  
„Hast du dich gut erholt?", fragte Malfoy sie plötzlich scheinheilig, nachdem sie alle Platz genommen hatten.  
So viel also zu _wohlerzogen_!  
Astoria spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Danke, mir geht es gut.", erwiderte sie. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, sagte ihm deutlich, dass sie nicht gedachte, dieses Thema zu vertiefen. Seine Mutter schaute sie neugierig an und ihr Vater grübelte vermutlich, wann sie das letzte Mal krank gewesen war.  
„Es freut mich, das zu hören", sagte Malfoy höflich.  
Wie er sie verspottete! Astoria war sehr verärgert.

Während des Essens verstand Mrs Malfoy es, geschickt die Unterhaltung zu führen.  
„Um auf den Verlobungsball sprechen zu kommen. Wie wäre es, wenn er schon nächste Woche stattfindet?", schlug die vornehme, blonde Hexe bald vor.  
Beinahe hätte Astoria sich verschluckt. „Nächste Woche?", fragte sie nach. Dass es so schnell gehen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, aber der schien völlig gelassen.  
„Ja, am Samstag" bestätigte Mrs Malfoy liebenswürdig nickend. „Es sollte doch sowieso dann ein Ball auf Malfoy Manor stattfinden. Und alle wichtigen Leute sind ohnehin eingeladen. Die Verlobung könnte als eine Art Überraschung verkündet werden."  
„Ich halte das für eine gute Idee", meinte ihr Vater, wofür ihn Mrs Malfoy mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln bedachte.  
„Ja, und warum sollten wir noch länger warten?", schaltete sich Malfoy nun ein.  
Astoria konnte viele Gründe nennen, immerhin bedeutete eine offizielle Verlobung, dass man spätestens innerhalb eines Jahres vor den Traualtar schritt. Sie bemerkte, dass sein fragender Blick auf ihr ruhte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie es scheint, wurde ich überstimmt."  
„Keine Sorge." Mrs Malfoy schien Astorias Zurückhaltung misszudeuten. „Es wird ein fabelhafter Abend werden, das verspreche ich!"

Das Dessert verlieh ihr neue Kraft und nach einer Weile wandte sie sich direkt an Malfoy: „Darf ich dir Greengrass House zeigen?"  
Befriedigt nahm sie seine perplexe Miene wahr, bevor er antwortete: „Natürlich, gerne."  
Mr Greengrass sah positiv überrascht aus und Mrs Malfoy lächelte zufrieden.  
„Wollen Sie sich uns anschließen, Mrs Malfoy?", fragte Astoria.  
„Nein, nein, ich bleibe lieber noch ein wenig hier sitzen", winkte die blonde Hexe, ganz wie Astoria es erwartet hatte, ab.

**~o~**

Astoria überließ es Malfoy, ihr zu folgen. An keiner Tür hielt sie an, um zu zeigen, was sich dahinter verbarg.  
„Unter einer Hausbesichtigung stelle ich mir ein bisschen etwas anderes vor", hörte sie Malfoys Stimme hinter sich.  
Sie drehte sich im Gehen halb zu ihm um. „Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde dich durchs Haus führen und dich mit den Eigentümlichkeiten jedes Raums vertraut machen?"  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja", behauptete er.  
Astoria schaute wieder geradeaus nach vorne.  
Schließlich blieb sie stehen, drückte eine Türklinke hinunter und wandte sich an Malfoy. „Mein Zimmer." Sie stieß die Tür auf und bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung einzutreten.  
„Darf ich fragen, was du vorhast?", erkundigte er sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.  
„Mit dir reden", antwortete sie. „Was dachtest du denn?"  
„Ach, ein paar Dinge würden mir schon einfallen ..." Da war sie wieder seine gedehnte Sprechweise.  
Astoria guckte ihn abfällig an und betrat ihr Zimmer.  
Malfoy lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und betrachtete sie wortlos, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Kommst du nicht rein?",fragte sie.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute mit einem _reden_ wollen. Das bedeutet selten etwas Gutes", erwiderte er.  
Astoria rang verzweifelt ihre Hände. Vor kurzem hatte sie noch geglaubt, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben und jetzt stand er dort und machte es ihr kein Stückchen leichter.

„Merlin!", rief sie am Ende aus. „Nächste Woche soll unser Verlobungsball stattfinden!" Sie schritt in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Es war nicht mal eine Woche her, als ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie heiraten sollte.  
„Gestern hast du mir noch erzählt, dass du mich heiraten willst. Oder hast du das vergessen?", ergriff Malfoy das Wort.  
„Nein." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber … "  
Seine Lippen waren verkniffen.  
„Es geht alles so schnell … ", fielen ihr die Worte aus den Mund, „ … und du respektierst mich nicht!"  
Malfoy schwieg ein paar Sekunden, dann stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf sie zu. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. Unsicher blickte Astoria in sein kühles Gesicht. „So, ich respektiere dich also nicht …", sagte er leise.  
Astoria nickte unbeirrt.  
„Könntest du mir erklären, warum ich dich respektieren sollte? Vielleicht weil du mir anfangs deutlich gezeigt hast, was du von einer Ehe mit mit mir halten würdest. Oder vielleicht weil du mir gestern betrunken deinen Heiratswunsch mitgeteilt hast?"  
„Erst einmal war ich nicht betrunken … "  
Er sah sie mit ungläubiger Herablassung an.  
„Und außerdem sehe ich nichts Verwerfliches darin, dass ich ehrlich zu dir war. Hätte ich so tun sollen, als ob es mich begeistern würde, dich zu heiraten?"  
Seine blonden Brauen waren gerunzelt und eine Zeit lang war es still. Vermutlich fragte er sich, warum es sie nicht begeistern sollte …  
„In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich, „aber du warst betrunken." Er betrachtete sie von oben herab, eine helle Strähne fiel ihm in die Stirn.  
Astoria hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das sein Gesicht viel zu nahe war. Dieses Empfinden ließ sie zurückstolpern und sie bereute es augenblicklich. Sie war zurückgeschreckt, wie eine ängstliche Jungfer, anstatt mit Bedacht und Verstand besonnen Abstand zu nehmen. Sie gehörte leider nicht zu den Menschen, denen es egal war, was andere über sie dachten. Zu allem Übel spürte sie, wie ihre Wangen erröteten.  
„Ich war ein bisschen angetrunken, mehr nicht", räusperte sie sich. Die Worte klangen seltsam fehl am Platz in ihren Ohren.  
Malfoy nickte. „Wenn wir dann fertig mit der Hausbesichtigung sind, können wir ja wieder nach unten ins Esszimmer gehen."  
Astoria fragte sich, ob sie jemals eine alltägliche Unterhaltung führen würden- ob sie dazu fähig waren. Und natürlich fragte sie sich, ob sie sich in seiner Gegenwart jemals wohl fühlen könnte.


	7. Schöner Schein

**Schöner Schein**

**~o~**

Am Samstagabend fand sich Astoria in Begleitung von Mr. Greengrass, Daphne und Theo auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys wieder.  
„Wenn Draco dich gleich sieht, wird er in Liebe zu dir entbrennen", flüsterte Daphne ihr auf den Stufen vor dem Manor ins Ohr.  
Astoria lachte über diese albernen Worte, denn sie konnte sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie Malfoy in Liebe zu jemanden entbrannte. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie sich zugegeben in jenem Moment recht attraktiv. Sie trug eine nagelneue Festrobe und die Haare hatte Daphne ihr auf wildromantische Art hochgesteckt.

Der Hauself, der sie vor etwa eine Woche durch das Anwesen gehetzt hatte, geleitete sie diesmal in einem gemächlicheren Tempo in den Ballsaal, der, ganz wie man es bei einem Malfoy erwartete, prächtig war. Auch an geschmackvoller Dekoration war nicht gespart worden. In der Nähe des Eingangs standen Mr und Mrs Malfoy, um ankommende Gäste zu begrüßen. Ihr Sohn hielt dies anscheinend nicht für seine Pflicht. Astoria konnte ihn unter den vielen Menschen nirgends entdecken.  
„Miss Greengrass, Sie sehen entzückend aus", begrüßte Mrs Malfoy sie wohlwollend. „Meinst du nicht auch, Lucius?", wandte sie sich an ihren Mann.  
„Ganz reizend", antwortete Mr Malfoy mit kühler blasierter Stimme, was seinen Worten keine große Überzeugungskraft verlieh, während sein Blick über Astoria streifte. Nachdem er scheinbar keinen größeren Makel an ihr feststellen konnte, richtete er sich an ihren Vater: „Schön, dass du mit deiner Familie kommen konntest, Robert."  
Astoria betrachtete unterdessen weiter unauffällig Mr. Malfoy. Wer meinte, dass Malfoy Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter hatte, kannte eindeutig seinen Vater noch nicht. Mit seinen kalten grauen Augen, weißblonden Haaren und spitzen Gesichtszügen war er unverkennbar eine ältere Version seines Sohnes. Etwas an ihm gab einem das Gefühl, man sollte Respekt vor ihm haben. Nicht aus Achtung, sondern aus Vorsicht. Vielleicht lag das an der Art, wie er sein Haar trug, sinnierte Astoria, obwohl sie wusste, dass der wahre Grund ein anderer war.

Bald darauf schloss Mr Greengrass sich seinen Bekannten und Freunden an und Theo brachte sich eilig in Sicherheit, nachdem Daphne ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihr zu Pansy Parkinson hinübergehen wollte.  
„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er meine Freundinnen nicht leiden kann", vertraute sich Daphne Astoria, verschmitzt lächelnd, an. „Das kann natürlich auch ein Vorteil sein. Wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will, brauche ich bloß zu sagen, dass Pansy zu Besuch kommt. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schnell Theo sich plötzlich an einen _dringenden Termin_ erinnert."  
„Oh, Astoria!", rief Cassidy scheinbar entzückt aus und stellte sich den Schwestern in den Weg. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch eingeladen bist … Ah und hallo, Daphne!" Cassy lächelte süß und fuhr fort: „... Tja, ich schätze, es ist jeder hier. Ja, selbst Brianna hat eine Einladung bekommen … "  
„Wirklich? Wie verwunderlich!", entgegnete Astoria, die nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, sich an diesen Tag auch noch mit Cassy auseinandersetzen zu müssen.  
Daphne merkte hingegen verstimmt an: „Die Greengrasses sind eine alte ehrenwerte Zaubererfamilie und zudem seit Generationen gut mit den Malfoys befreundet. Ich denke also schon, dass wir eine Einladung verdient haben."  
„Oh, aber ich habe doch nichts gegen _euch_ gesagt", berichtigte Cassy sie geziert lächelnd.

„Ich kann die Frau nicht leiden. Sie tut, als ob sie die Nichte von Salazar Slytherin ist. Dabei ist sie eine Butler- muss einem der Name etwas sagen?", meinte Daphne zu Astoria, als sie wieder unter sich waren.  
Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber du weißt ganz sicher, dass die Greengrasses schon seit Generationen gut mit den Malfoys befreundet sind?", sie schaffte es nicht gänzlich, die Ironie aus ihrer Stimme zu halten.  
„Ach, bald wird das doch stimmen, wenn du Draco heiratest", meinte Daphne.  
Astoria rümpfte ihre Nase. Musste man sie ständig daran erinnern?  
Daphne ließ ein kurzes freudloses Lachen erklingen. „Ich weiß, du glaubst, dass es eine unglücklich Ehe sein wird, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto überzeugter bin ich, dass …"  
„Bitte, lass es einfach. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Du brauchst also nicht zu versuchen mich aufzumuntern", unterbrach Astoria sie.

Brianna, die tatsächlich ebenfalls eine Einladung bekommen, trug einen hübschen roten Festumhang, der ihren weiblichen Typ zusätzlich unterstrich. Sie wurde von Miles Bletchley, der nach einem längeren Auslandsaufenthalt wieder in England weilte, auf die Tanzfläche geführt. Sein bester Freund Adrian Pucey, ein Frauenheld erster Güte, verbeugte sich vor Astoria.  
„Miss Greengrass. Ich muss Sie um einen Gefallen bitten", vertraute er sich ihr an, mit seiner Hand fuhr er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare.  
„Ach ja? Und um was handelt es sich, wenn ich fragen darf?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig.  
„Bis vor kurzem dachte ich, auf Miles wäre Verlass, aber nun stellt sich heraus, dass dies ein fataler Irrtum war. Sehen Sie?" Er deutete auf die Tanzfläche. „Er tanzt mit einer jungen Dame, ohne daran zu denken, dass er mich in einer öden Gesellschaft alleine lässt."  
„Sie Armer!", bekundete Astoria grinsend.  
„Sie haben es verstanden." Seine blauen Augen blitzten schelmisch.  
„Das habe ich", nickte Astoria, „Nur ich verstehe noch nicht, wie ich Ihnen nun behilflich sein kann."  
„Sie müssen selbstverständlich mit mir tanzen, um mir die Zeit ein wenig angenehmer zu gestalten", erklärte er.  
Astoria zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen?"  
„Auf alle Fälle! Schließlich sind Sie die einzige Frau hier, der ich es zutraue, mich vor der Langweile retten zu können", erwiderte er.  
Astoria musste lachen. Definitiv war sie im Moment so ziemlich die einzige Frau am Rand der Tanzfläche, die keinen Tanzpartner hatte.

So entfernte sie sich einige Zeit später freudig erhitzt vom schwungvollen Scottish Country Dance mit Adrian Pucey von der Tanzfläche und steuerte auf den Tisch mit den Erfrischungen zu. Durstig nahm sie einen Schluck von dem kühlen Kürbissaft.  
„N' Abend, Astoria", hörte sie eine Stimme sie von hinten ansprechen.  
Gefasst wirkend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Malfoy …", sprach sie seinen Namen langsam aus.  
Er war wie immer tadellos gekleidet und frisiert. Irgendetwas an ihr schien ihn zu belustigen, weshalb Astoria verärgert ihre Augen zusammenkniff.  
„Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie.  
Sein Grinsen schien sich fast unmerklich zu verstärken. „Nichts... Wollen wir tanzen?", erwiderte er nonchalant.  
„Tanzen?", fragte sie wiederum etwas verwirrt.  
Er nickte. „Macht man das nicht auf einem Ball? … Also?" Er sah sie auffordernd an und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.  
Astoria wollte keine vernünftige Ausrede einfallen und da es in Anbetracht ihrer Situation klüger war, höflich zu ihm zu sein, willigte sie widerwillig ein.

„Ich dachte, es würde besser aussehen, wenn wir wenigstens einmal vor der Verkündigung unserer Verlobung miteinander getanzt haben", erklärte er ihr, während sie die eleganten langsamen Schritte des Menuetts ausführten. Es war keiner ihrer Lieblingstänze, aber man konnte sich gut dabei unterhalten. Natürlich nur, wenn man einen geselligen Partner hatte.  
Astoria runzelte ihre Stirn. „Es wäre nicht unüblich, wenn wir es nicht täten. Schließlich werden wir eine Vernunftehe führen."  
Malfoy nickte. „Aber das müssen die Leute ja nicht wissen."  
Nach einer Drehung schenkte Astoria ihm einen fragenden Blick. „Meinst du, wir könnten so tun als ob wir ..." Sie wagte es nicht ihren Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.  
Malfoy sah sie leicht spöttisch an und fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause: „Ist es das was du willst?"  
Astoria überlegte kurz. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Menschen wussten, wie unglücklich sie war. Vielleicht war es absurd, aber sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Schicksal besser ertragen zu können, wenn der Schein ihre Mitmenschen täuschte. Und was würde sich da besser eignen, als die Menschen glauben zu lassen, es handele sich um eine Liebesheirat?  
„Nun ich denke, es könnte ganz amüsant sein", grinste sie unerwartet gutgelaunt.  
Malfoy betrachtete sie einen Moment schweigend und ein wenig nachdenklich, bevor er entgegnete: „Erwarte aber keine zu großen Schauspielleistungen von mir."  
Ernüchtert schüttelte Astoria ihren Kopf. Nein, _amüsant_ würde es sicherlich nicht sein. Schließlich war dies die Realität und er hieß Malfoy.

Brianna war neugierig, wie ihre Freundin dazu gekommen war, mit Malfoy zu tanzen. Astoria hätte ihr am liebsten irgendeine Geschichte aufgetischt, aber dann dachte sie, dass Brianna den wahren Grund ohnehin in weniger als zwei Stunden erfahren würde und erzählte ihr die Wahrheit in gekürzter Fassung, was bedeutete, dass sie ihr lediglich sagte, dass sie mit Malfoy verlobt war. Ihre Freundin war erst sprachlos, aber nach einem Moment bestürmte sie sie mit tausend Fragen. Wie war das Ganze passiert? Seit wann bestand diese heimliche Verlobung schon? Astoria war ein wenig unentschlossen, was genau sie ihrer Freundin erzählen sollte.  
„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind wir seit etwa zwei Wochen verlobt", begann Astoria.  
„Zwei Wochen! Und kein Wort von dir!", rief Brianna.  
„Das tut mir leid, aber ich war ein wenig durcheinander", bat Astoria sie um Verzeihung.  
„Schon gut, ich kann verstehen warum", meinte Brianna. „Aber jetzt sag mir doch bitte, wie das Ganze anfing."  
„Nun...", Astoria suchte verlegen nach den richtigen Worten, „... das Interesse kam anfangs von seiner Seite aus."  
„Und ich habe nichts bemerkt!" Brianna war seit jeher romantisch veranlagt und bezweifelte daher nicht eine Sekunde, dass Malfoy einer Gefühlsregung, wie Interesse, fähig war.  
„Ich glaube, niemand hat das. Und wie auch? Er wirkt ja stets etwas kühl. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie es _mich_ überrascht hat", erwiderte Astoria. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich alles andere als begeistert war. Und als zwischen uns beiden das erste Mal das Wort Hochzeit fiel, lehnte ich dies entschlossen ab."  
„Oh", Brianna blickte sie erstaunt an, „aber dann haben sich deine Gefühle geändert?"  
„Das könnte man so sagen..." Astoria wandte sich verlegen ab. Es gefiel ihr nicht, Brianna so hinters Licht zu führen, doch sie hatte sich nun mal dazu entschlossen.  
„Das braucht dich aber doch nicht zu beschämen – es ist das Schönste auf Welt! Wie romantisch ich das alles finde!"

Astoria war wirklich froh, als Mrs Whitley diesen Moment wählte, um ihre Tochter zu ermahnen, dass man auf einem Ball doch tanzen sollte, und sie hatte tatsächlich einen jungen Mann im Schlepptau, der den Wunsch geäußert habe, ihre Tochter auf das Parkett zu führen.  
Astoria hatte bald keine Lust mehr zu tanzen und als Mr Cadwallader sie um einem Tanz bat, lehnte sie höflich ab. Unentschlossen schritt sie durch den Saal. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie sich zu Daphne und ihren Freundinnen stellen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.  
Nicht lange und sie heftete ihren Blick auf Malfoy, der sich mit einigen jungen Männern, darunter auch Theo und Blaise Zabini, unterhielt. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben würde. Es dauerte einen Moment, dass sie bemerkte, dass er es bemerkt hatte, wie sie zu ihm hinüberschaute. Selbst von der Entfernung konnte sie sehen, dass er seine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte und sie fragend musterte. Normalerweise hätte sie sich nun verlegen abgewandt oder zumindest ihren Blick gesenkt, aber dann dachte sie, dass es eigentlich ihr gutes Recht sei, ihn anzustarren. Vor allen Dingen, wenn sie den Eindruck erwecken wollten, dass sie sich einander zugetan fühlten. Also hob sie ein wenig ihr Kinn und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Ihr Blickkontakt bestand einige Sekunden bis Malfoy sich schließlich abwandte und etwas zu seinen Umstehenden sagte. Kurz darauf trennte er sich von seiner Gruppe und kam auf sie zu.  
„Ich hatte eben den Eindruck, dass du etwas von mir wünscht?", fragte er sie mit seiner hochmütigen Stimme.  
„Durchaus nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie beinahe erheitert.  
„Du hast mich mehrere Minuten angestarrt", war seine sachliche Antwort.  
„Ich glaube, es war höchstens eine Minute", erwiderte sie, „und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht mit jedem Menschen, den ich anschaue, zu sprechen wünsche." Astoria biss sich auf ihre Zunge, weil sie scheinbar vergessen hatte, mit wem sie hier sprach. Sie kannte ihn zu wenig, um zu wissen, wie er auf solche Worte reagierte.  
Malfoy hob seine Augenbrauen. „Wie beruhigend zu wissen."  
„Nun, ich meinte das ganz theoretisch", beeilte sich Astoria ihm nun zu versichern. „Oder möchtest du mit allen Leuten sprechen, die du anschaust?"  
Er blickte ihr fest in die Augen und sagte dann: „Sicher nicht."  
„Eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass du hier bist. Was meinst du, wie lange müssen wir noch warten, bis dein Vater die frohe Nachricht verkündet?", änderte sie lieber ein wenig die Richtung des Gespräches.  
Seine Brauen runzelten sich leicht. „Nicht allzu lange. Aber wenn du willst, können wir es beschleunigen."  
„Ja?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, denn sie wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen.  
Er nickte und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Wir können unsere Väter bitten, es jetzt gleich bekanntzugeben."

Mr Malfoy und Mr Greengrass waren durchaus damit einverstanden und schon wenige Minuten später bat Mr Malfoy seine Gäste um Aufmerksamkeit. Es ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, denn wenn ein Malfoy etwas zu sagen hatte, musste es sich um etwas Besonderes halten. Astoria fühlte sich beklommen und wünschte sich innigst, die Angelegenheit würde nicht ihre Anwesenheit erfordern.  
„Verehrte Gäste! Es ist mir eine Freude Ihnen an diesem Abend die Verlobung meines Sohnes Draco mit Astoria Greengrass bekanntgeben zu dürfen."  
Beifall und vereinzelte Ausrufe wurden laut.  
Astoria wurde von ihrem Vater zu Malfoy geführt, der ihre Hand nahm und sich bei ihrem Vater für die Aufnahme in den Kreis ihrer Familie bedankte. Anschließend steckte er ihr an den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand einen silbernen Ring, den sie verunsichert betrachtete. Dies war also das Symbol ihres Versprechens.  
Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass wir verliebt wirken."  
Astoria spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Es gelang ihr, ein zauberhaftes, leicht verlegenes Lächeln aufzusetzen, obwohl sie am liebsten geheult hätte. Als sie sah, wie Malfoy stolz lächelte, musste sie anerkennen, dass er sehr gut darin war, andere zu blenden. Insgesamt gaben sie ein Bild des vollkommenen Glückes ab. Die Gäste applaudierten erneut und jemand, Astoria glaubte, es war Zabini, rief: „Auf Astoria und Draco!"


	8. Offiziell

**Offiziell**

**~o~**

Irgendwie hatte sie geglaubt, nach der Bekanntgabe ihrer Verlobung wäre der Abend so gut wie zu Ende und sie könne sich entspannen, doch das war natürlich reines Wunschdenken gewesen. Im Grunde ging der Abend jetzt erst los. Die meisten schienen von der Neuigkeit begeistert, denn eine Verlobung bedeutete schließlich, dass es bald eine Hochzeit zu feiern gäbe und dies war doch ein denkwürdiges Ereignis, besonders wenn der Bräutigam den Namen Malfoy trug.  
Fast jeder wollte persönlich ein paar Worte mit den _Glücklichen_ wechseln, hauptsächlich um Glückwünsche zu überbringen oder um Einzelheiten zur Befriedigung ihrer Neugier aus erster Hand zu erhalten. Einige waren mehr und andere weniger zartfühlend dabei.

Mrs Branstone, eine enge Freundin von Mrs Whitley und dieser im Wesen sehr ähnlich, tönte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Nun verrate mir aber, wie du es geschafft hast, Mr Malfoy rumzukriegen! Die meisten jungen Männer heutzutage scheinen sich ja vor der Ehe drücken zu wollen." Die Frau schien es gar nicht zu kümmern, dass Malfoy direkt neben ihnen stand.  
„Na los, nicht so schüchtern! Meine Elanor wäre dir für Tipps sehr dankbar", drängte die Dame, als Astoria noch nach einer passenden Erwiderung suchte.  
„Darf ich vorschlagen", mischte sich nun Malfoy ein, „dass Astoria Ihrer Tochter ihre Tipps zum Männerfang im Privaten mitteilt?"  
Astoria schaute ihn verstohlen mit zweifelnder Miene an.  
Mrs Branstone polterte:„Wie meinen Sie?"  
„Nun", erklärte er, „nach meiner eigenen Erfahrung sind die Methoden von Astoria nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt, wenn Sie verstehen?"  
Astoria hustete. Wie bitte? Sie blickte Malfoy fassungslos an.  
„Oh!... Ich verstehe!", kam es überlaut von Mrs Branstone. Die Überraschung in den Augen wich rasch einem Leuchten, das anzeigte, wie wertvoll ihr die neue Information erschien. Sie kicherte mädchenhaft. „Danke!", sagte sie überflüssigerweise noch zu Malfoy. Der deutete eine Verneigung an, als ob er sagen wollte: Zu ihren Diensten, Madam. Er amüsierte sich offenbar köstlich und kein diskreter finsterer Blick von ihr vermochte dies zu ändern, so dass sie es bald aufgab und stattdessen versuchte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.  
„Bevor ich es vergesse, wollte ich Sie noch zu Ihrer Verlobten beglückwünschen!", dröhnte die ältliche Hexe, vermutlich um sich für die erhaltenen Informationen zu revanchieren. „Sie scheint mir die Hübscheste aus ihrem Jahrgang zu sein. Meine Elanor ist ja etwas jünger."

Als Mrs Branstone sich verabschiedetet hatte, flüsterte er ihr erheitert zu: „Du solltest nicht ein so starres Lächeln zur Schau tragen. Einem aufmerksamen Menschen könnte es auffallen und wir wollen doch glaubhaft wirken, oder?"  
„Du und deine neue _Freundin_ Mrs Branstone macht es mir leider nicht gerade leicht ein anderes Lächeln aufzusetzen", erwiderte sie leise aber zornig. Astoria dachte daran, dass Mrs Branstone wahrscheinlich schon einer ihrer Freundinnen von ihrem Gespräch mit Malfoy berichtete.  
Er lachte kurz mit einem spöttischer Zug um seinen Mund. „Wo wäre der Reiz für dich, wenn ich es dir einfach machen würde?"  
„Ich brauche keinen ... "  
„So! Ich vermute, man darf euch gratulieren", riss Cassidy ihre Aufmerksamkeit an sich und Astoria hatte etwas Zeit um sich zu beruhigen.  
Malfoys Züge wirkten ungehalten aufgrund der Unterbrechung, was Astoria leise lächeln ließ. Neben Cassy stand Moira mit jammervoller Miene. Astoria bemerkte, dass auch Cassidy in keiner guten Stimmung war: Sie lächelte steif und das Ridikül, welches sie in ihrer rechten Hand hielt, schien von dieser zerquetscht zu werden.  
„Ja, das darf man", erwiderte Malfoy nun lässig lächelnd und legte seinen Arm um Astorias Hüfte.  
Cassidys bohrender Blick lag auf ihnen und Astoria schaffte es gerade so, nicht auf den Instinkt von Malfoy abzurücken zu hören. Es ließ sich schwer beschreiben, aber diese Nähe fühlte sich sehr seltsam an.  
„Nun dann wünsche ich euch alles Gute", behauptete Cassidy, ihre Nasenflügel bebten leicht und sie schlug mit ihrem Ridikül einmal gegen die Außenseite ihres Oberschenkels. Darauf trug Moira mit weinerlicher Stimme ihre Glückwünsche vor.  
„Ich danke euch", erwiderte Astoria neutral. Sie wurde der Wärme an der Stelle, wo Malfoys Hand auf ihr lag, bewusst und hatte das paradoxe Gefühl erschaudern zu müssen. Sie räusperte sich unmerklich.

„Ja, ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen", meinte Malfoy arrogant. „Wie meinte Mrs Branstone eben, Liebste?", fragte er Astoria.  
„Äh...was meinst du?", stammelte sie verwirrt.  
Er lächelte herablassend und wandte sich an Cassidy und Moira: „Astoria ist zu bescheiden."  
Cassidy schnaubte.  
„Oh, was meinte Mrs Branstone?", erkundigte sich Moira, ihre Neugier ließ sie schon wieder vergessen, dass sie eigentlich deprimiert war.  
„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen… Sie meinte, Astoria wäre die Schönste aus ihrem Jahrgang –", gab er mit Genugtuung bekannt und er musste wissen, dass er sich damit keine Freunde machte.  
Moira zog eine beleidigte Schnute und in Cassidys Augen blitzte es so verhasst auf, dass Astoria sich unwillkürlich näher an Malfoy drängte. Auch wenn Astoria und Cassidy beide wussten, dass sie sich nicht leiden konnten, hatte bisher zwischen ihnen immer eine Art stille Vereinbarung geherrscht, wenigstens so zu tun, als ob sie befreundet wären. Ob diese Übereinkunft jetzt auch noch galt, ließ sich schwer sagen.  
„Aber nur weil ihre Elanor etwas jünger ist", fügte Malfoy mitleidslos hinzu.  
Astoria lachte nervös, während Cassidy der Situation anscheinend keine Komik abgewinnen konnte. Ihre Zähne blitzten furchterregend, als sie meinte: „Ja, Astoria, du bist wirklich zu bewundern."  
Astoria schluckte und erwiderte beklommen und ziemlich einfallslos: „Danke, Cassy." Astoria fragte sich, was mit ihr nicht stimmte, denn seit wann hatte sie Angst vor Cassidy? Ihre ehemalige Schulkameradin ließ ständig ätzende Kommentare ab, aber man musste doch keine Angst vor ihr haben …  
Erleichterung durchflutete sie, denn in diesem Moment stellte sich Narcissa Malfoy zu ihnen. Mrs Malfoy lächelte Astoria und ihren Sohn an. „Unterhalten könnt ihr euch später noch genug. Unsere Gäste warten darauf, dass ihr den nächsten Tanz eröffnet", sagte sie in einem tadelnden Tonfall.  
Astoria konnte wahrhaftig von sich sagen, dass sie noch nie so glücklich gewesen war, mit Malfoy tanzen zu müssen, denn es war eine todsichere Methode um sich von Cassidy zu befreien.

Die Klänge eines Walzers erklangen und sie hatte keine Zeit mehr sich konkretere Gedanken um Cassidy zu machen. Astoria musste Malfoy zugestehen, dass er sie sehr gut führen konnte, sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal das Verlangen, die Führung zu übernehmen, wie es leider bei einigen anderen Tanzpartnern manchmal der Fall war. Jeder Takt steigerte ihre Freude mit der sie sich von ihm auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbeln ließ, dass sie es am Ende bedauerte, dass der Tanz schon vorüber war – wenigstens beinahe.

**~o~**

Astoria stand am übernächsten Tag auf der kleinen Leiter in der Bibliothek von Greengrass House, staubte Bücher ab und arrangierte sie neu. Es verschaffte ihr eine innere Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, es mit ihren eigenen Händen ohne Magie zu tun. In letzter Zeit war ihr ein bestimmter Gedanke gekommen, der sie leicht beunruhigte. Wenn sie Malfoy heiratete, würde er sicherlich auch erwarten, dass sie _das Bett miteinander teilten_ – näher wollte sie es gedanklich nicht ausführen. Ja, sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie sich einen Liebhaber nehmen durfte, nachdem sie ihm einen Erben geschenkt hatte. Es würde einfach ungeschickt sein. In der Hexenwoche hatte es einmal einen Artikel über _künstliche_ _Befruchtung_, bei der es gar nicht nötig war, dass Mann und Frau sich auf irgendeine Weise näher kamen, gegeben. Aber Malfoy würde sich bestimmt nicht auf fragwürdige Muggelmethoden verlassen wollen, und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, traute sie sich nicht, ihn überhaupt auf dieses Thema anzusprechen.

„Miss Astoria", hörte sie Tinkas piepsige Stimme von Tür. „Mr Malfoy ist hier für Sie."  
Überrascht stellte Astoria das Buch, was sie in der Hand hielt, zurück in das Regal. „Hat er gesagt was er will?", fragte sie Tinka.  
„Nein, Miss, aber er– "  
„Sag ihm, dass ich heute niemanden empfange", unterbrach Astoria die Elfe. Sie nahm ein anderes Buch heraus und wischte mit dem Staubwedel drüber.  
„Darf ich den Grund erfahren?", hörte sie plötzlich unerwartet eine männliche und unausstehliche Stimme von der Tür.  
Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies, da sie immerhin auf einer Leiter stand. Der blonde Zauberer stand im Türrahmen und blickte sie von dort selbstgefällig an, vor ihm stand Tinka und machte ein betretenes Gesicht.  
„Tinka!", rief Astoria empört aus.  
„Es tut Tinka leid, Miss, Tinka dachte, er wäre erwünscht", piepste Tinka aufgeregt.  
„Keine Sorge, Tinka, das hast du gut gemacht", meinte Malfoy vertraulich.  
„Miss Astoria, soll Tinka Mr Malfoy wieder hinausbegleiten?", fragte Tinka sie reumütig.  
„Ist schon gut, Tinka", seufzte Astoria, „du kannst uns alleine lassen."  
Die Hauselfe knickste und verschwand.  
Malfoy trat in die Bibliothek und sah sich um.  
Astoria stellte das Buch ins Regal. Sie kletterte die Leiter hinunter. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute kommen wolltest", sagte sie irritiert.  
„Das sehe ich", war sein Kommentar, während er sie von oben bis unten musterte.  
Sie wurde sich bewusst, dass sie ihren gemütlichen, aber eben auch ausgeleierten dunkelgrauen Hausanzug trug.  
Malfoy nahm ihr den Staubwedel aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, als ob er zum ersten Mal diese Art von Arbeitsgerät sah. „Interessant, sind das Federn?"  
„Ich nehme an, Straußenfedern", bestätigte Astoria knapp.  
Er legte den Wedel auf die Leiter.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Astoria durcheinander.  
„Tsts, darf man seine Verlobte nicht auch ohne einen besonderen Grund besuchen?", fragte er gespielt entrüstet.  
„Kommt darauf an", erwiderte sie automatisch.  
„Auf was?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang dabei tiefer als sonst.  
Astoria begegnete seinem Blick. Sie fragte sich, was an grauen Augen so besonders war. Malfoy sah sie erwartungsvoll an und erinnerte sie daran, dass er eine Antwort verlangte.  
„Darauf wer die Verlobte und wer der Verlobte ist", entgegnete sie endlich.  
„Und ich nehme an, wir beide fallen nicht in die Kategorie der Verlobten, die sich grundlose Besuche erlauben dürfen", meinte er. „Dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich sehr wohl einen Grund habe."  
Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich möchte, dass du mich heute zu einer Geburtstagsfeier begleitest", erklärte er.  
„Heute?"  
Er nickte. „Millicent Bulstrode feiert ihren Geburtstag. Du kennst sie sicherlich."  
Astoria nickte. Klar kannte sie Millicent, sie war schließlich eine von Daphnes Freundinnen. „Aber ich weiß nicht … sie wird mich gar nicht erwarten", meinte Astoria nachdenklich.  
„Die Einladung war mit Begleitung und da wir nun verlobt sind, wird sie erwarten, dass du mitkommst", entgegnete er und fügte dann etwas spöttisch hinzu: „Außerdem ist es eine gute Möglichkeit die Welt von unserer Zuneigung zu überzeugen."  
Astoria dachte kurz nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es tatsächlich _die_ Gelegenheit wäre. Auf der Geburtstagsparty wären eine Menge junger Leute anwesend, und wenn sie diese überzeugen konnten, hätten sie die schwierigste Hürde überwunden.  
„Wann fängt die Feier an?", fragte sie.  
Er neigte den Kopf zur einen und zur anderen Seite und meinte: „Sie hat vor etwa einer halben Stunde angefangen."  
„Vor einer halben Stunde!", empörte Astoria sich.  
„Ganz genau, deshalb zieh dich jetzt um und mach was immer du auch tun musst, damit wir wenigstens noch etwas pünktlich ankommen", ging er, kein bisschen aus der Ruhe gebracht, auf ihren Ausbruch ein und machte es sich in dem Ledersessel der Bibliothek gemütlich.  
Astoria verdrehte innerlich die Augen über seine Gelassenheit, es kümmerte ihn überhaupt nicht, zu spät zu kommen. Wenn jemand ein oder zwei Stunden nach Beginn einer Veranstaltung auftauchte, konnte man mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass dieser jemand Malfoy war.  
„Okay, dann warte hier auf mich! Ich bin gleich wieder da", teilte Astoria ihm mit, bevor sie sich eilig in ihr Zimmer begab, um sich dort annehmbare Kleidung anzuziehen und sich zurechtzumachen.

Als Astoria sich noch ihren schwarzen Capuchon, einen kurzen Damenmantel mit großer Kapuze, umlegte, während sie wieder die Bibliothek betrat, waren nur wenige Minuten vergangen. Malfoy sah mit einem verschwindend überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht auf.  
„Kommst du oder willst du noch länger herumtrödeln?", rügte sie ihn sorglos. An ihr lag es jedenfalls nicht, dass sie zu spät kamen.  
Er zog arrogant seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, ließ sich jedoch zu keinem Kommentar herab. Lässig schlenderte er zu ihr hinüber und betrachtete sie durch halb geschlossene Lider, was sie dann doch etwas verunsicherte.  
„Dann lass uns vor die Tür gehen", beschloss er.  
Im Freien nahm Malfoy ihren Arm und apparierte Seit-an-Seit mit ihr.


	9. Herzsprung

**Herzsprung**

**~o~**

Sie landeten in einer Straße im Londoner Stadtbezirk Harrow. Astoria betrachtete ein wenig verwundert die kleinen schmalen Häuser, die sich dicht an dicht aneinanderreihten. Sie kannte Daphnes alte Schulkameradin nicht sehr gut, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie in dieser Gegend wohnen sollte. Die Häuser waren eine Spur zu _niedlich_ für Millicent.  
„Hier wohnt also Millicent?", fragte sie Malfoy.  
Er nickte. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, in dem grünen dort drüben." Okay, wenn es das rosafarbene daneben gewesen wäre, hätte sie auch an ihrem Verstand zweifeln müssen.  
Malfoy wollte schon die Straße überqueren, als sie ihn hastig am Ärmel festhielt.  
„Warte! Müssen wir nicht noch etwas besprechen?"  
Er blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Und das wäre?", fragte er.  
„Wir sollten uns überlegen, was wir antworten, falls jemand danach fragt, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben", sagte sie.  
Seine Brauen waren leicht gerunzelt. „Die meisten werden wissen, dass wir uns von Hogwarts kennen..."  
„Ich meinte, wie wir zusammen gekommen sind", erwiderte Astoria etwas die Geduld verlierend.  
„Und hast du schon eine Idee?", erkundigte er sich bei ihr. Er sah sie aufmerksam an.  
Astoria bekam erneut das Gefühl, dass er sich über sie lustig machte, aber sie nahm sich vor es zu ignorieren. „Nun, ich bevorzuge eine Version, in der du den ersten Schritt gemacht hast", sagte sie langsam.  
„Verstehe", bemerkte er, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Fahre fort."  
„Nun …", Astorias Miene wurde nachdenklich, „... du hast mich natürlich schon öfter gesehen, weil ich Daphnes Schwester bin und …"  
„Und?", verlangte er zu wissen. Der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, war rätselhaft.  
„... und du fandest mich schon immer … interessant", beendete sie ihren Satz und warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu.  
„Sehr überzeugend", entgegnete er und sie war sich sicher, Ironie heraushören zu können.  
„Malfoy, ...", wollte sie ihn finster zurechtweisen, aber er unterbrach sie: „Bis jetzt ist es ganz … gut durchdacht. Aber was habe ich dann gemacht, nachdem du mein Interesse geweckt hattest?"  
„Nun dann …" Astoria biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und stieß schließlich einen Seufzer aus. „Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß nicht, was du in so einem Fall machen würdest."  
Malfoy trug ein, ihrer Meinung nach, dämliches Grinsen zur Schau und sagte schließlich: „Dann hat es, sagen wir, beim Gesellschaftsabend von Madam Madley angefangen. Der war vor etwa drei Monaten, falls du dich noch erinnerst."  
Sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich. Eine kurze Zeit hatte sie sogar am selben Tisch wie Malfoy bei einer Runde Piqueira, einem Zauberkartenspiel, gesessen.  
„Ich erinnere mich dunkel", erwiderte sie knapp.  
„Gut. Dort habe ich dich in ein Gespräch verwickelt und als ich dich kurz darauf zu Abendessen ins Blerentflare's eingeladen habe, hast du natürlich sofort zusagt."  
„Natürlich...", entgegnete sie spöttisch.  
Malfoy ging nicht darauf ein und meinte: „Das ist alles, was die Leute wissen müssen."  
Astoria nickte kurz. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich mehr als nötig auszudenken.

Kurz darauf beglückwünschten sie Millicent, die ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte. Malfoy überreichte ihr ein kleines hübsch verpacktes Geschenk und meinte: „Eine Kleinigkeit von Astoria und mir."  
Astoria fand, dass er wie immer eine kühle Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte. Man würde nicht vermuten, dass er jemals Gefühle besäße. Immerhin wusste sie, dass dies nicht gänzlich stimmte, schließlich war da der Spott, die Arroganz und sein Amüsement, hauptsächlich über seine Mitmenschen.  
Millicent lächelte erfreut, was man nicht oft bei ihr sah. „Danke. Ich freue mich, dass ihr hierher gefunden habt", meinte sie und dann direkt zu Astoria: „Deine Schwester wusste nicht genau, ob du kommen würdest."  
Astoria nickte und lachte leise: „Draco hat mich sozusagen in letzter Minute dazu überredet mitzukommen."  
„Dann freut es mich, dass du sie überzeugen konntest", sagte Millicent zu Malfoy.  
Sie folgten der braunhaarigen Hexe in das Wohnzimmer, das zu einem Partyraum umfunktioniert wurden war. Kurz bevor sie hineingingen, warf Astoria Malfoy noch einen Blick zu, um sich bei ihm zu vergewissern, ob – ja, weshalb eigentlich? Ob er bereit war, das Spiel mit ihr zu spielen? Er nickte ihr fast unmerklich zu. Erleichtert ließ sie die Atemluft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Sie war nervöser, als sie es sich zugestehen wollte. Eigentlich würde es doch keine große Sache werden. Niemand würde von ihnen irgendwelche handfesten Beweise verlangen. Das nahm sie zumindest an...

Die meisten Anwesenden kannte sie von ihrer Schwester beziehungsweise aus Slytherin, darunter Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini und zu guter Letzt natürlich Daphne und Theo. Einen großen Haufen von Leuten kannte sie jedoch nur flüchtig. Astoria setzte sich neben Tracey, die sie von Daphnes Freundinnen am liebsten mochte, Malfoy nahm den Platz neben ihr und Millicent bot ihnen Getränke an.  
Bald stellte Astoria fest, dass sie mit fast allen ehemaligen Mitschülern von Daphne aus Slytherin einem Tisch saß. Daphne hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass Gregory Goyle nach den Ereignissen vor sechs Jahren, als Vincent Crabbe umgekommen war, nicht mehr derselbe gewesen sei, was seine Abwesenheit erklärte. Die Stimmung war gut und sie begann sich zunehmend wohler zu fühlen, auch wenn Pansy sie nicht gerade freundlich musterte. Astoria wusste, dass Pansy in Daphnes sechstem Schuljahr mit Malfoy gegangen war. Sie war inzwischen jedoch seit mehr als zwei Jahren mit jemand anderen dauerverlobt.

„Wie sieht es aus? Ist Draco wirklich dein Typ?", witzelte Blaise Zabini nach einer Weile. „Ich wäre nämlich ansonsten auch noch frei." Er zwinkerte Astoria zu.  
„Danke für das Angebot", erwiderte sie lächelnd, „aber ich halte ihn für … ganz akzeptabel."  
Malfoy zeigte eine demonstrativ kühle Miene. „Du bist wie immer die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, Liebes", kommentierte er gedehnt. In seinen grauen Augen blitzte etwas auf, was man ungelogen als Vergnügen interpretieren konnte. Astoria fragte sich ein wenig überrascht, ob er tatsächlich Spaß an der Sache haben könnte.  
„Das ich das noch erleben darf, hätte ich nicht gedacht, Malfoy", kam es etwas boshaft von Zabini.  
„Dann solltest du hoffen, dass du noch lang genug lebst, um es genießen zu können", entgegnete Malfoy ruhig.  
„Ja, Blaise. Draco sah nämlich gar nicht glücklich darüber aus, wie du Astoria deine Avancen gemacht hast", lachte Tracey nun.  
Astoria lachte ebenfalls.

„Bitte entschuldigt uns nun. Ich möchte ein paar Schritte mit meiner Verlobten gehen", erklärte Malfoy. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz.  
Astoria tat es ihm zwar verwundert jedoch nicht uninteressiert gleich. Es hieß schließlich, dass Verliebte ihre Zeit am liebsten in trauter Zweisamkeit verbrachten …  
Malfoy nahm ihren Arm und geleitete sie zielstrebig zu der Tür, die in den Garten an der Hinterseite des Hauses führte. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel draußen. Man konnte gedämpft Stimmen, Lachen und leise Musik aus Millicents Wohnzimmer dringen hören. Astoria schaute in den Garten, der sich viel weiter erstreckte, als man vorher angenommen hätte. Einige Gäste befanden sich in einem beleuchteten Pavillon, der sich weiter hinten im Garten befand. Malfoy schien sich jedoch nicht dieser Gruppe anschließen zu wollen, denn er führte sie stattdessen schweigend ein Stück über die Terrasse. Auf der Wiese zirpten einige Zikaden und Grillen munter vor sich hin. Plötzlich hatte Astoria die Hauswand in ihrem Rücken und Malfoy stand mit einer Hand an dieser abgestützt vor ihr.  
„...Malfoy?", brach es entgeistert aus ihr heraus. Ihre Stimme klang gut eine Terz zu hoch in ihren Ohren.  
Er zog wie so oft eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe, was sie immer als äußerst lästig empfand. Trotzdem musste sie feststellen, dass er von Nahem unerwartet attraktiv aussah, und auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise berührte sein Erscheinungsbild sie, was wiederum ziemlich lächerlich klang.  
„Sind wir jetzt wieder bei _Malfoy_?", erkundigte er sich.  
„Wir sind unter uns. Da kann ich dich Malfoy nennen", erklärte sie schlicht. Ihre Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht. Seine weißblonden Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn, was ihm, so albern dies auch nun wieder klingen mochte, einen verwegenen Anstrich verlieh.  
„Ist das nicht etwas verdreht?", begann er. Seine schleppende Stimme wollte keine Ruhe geben.  
„Was meinst du?" Sie suchte in seinem Gesicht verzweifelt das Detail, das für seine Attraktivität verantwortlich war. Seine grauen Augen standen unbestreitbar unter Verdacht.  
„Dass jemand einen anderen mit dem Nachnamen anredet und vor anderen Leuten mit dem Vornamen. Von dir mal abgesehen kenne ich niemanden, der das tut."  
Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Kannst du auch schlecht. Da dieser jemand vor dir natürlich nur den Vornamen des anderen benutzt."  
Er lachte leise. Sein Mund wirkte plötzlich ebenfalls sehr verdächtig. „Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht mit deinem Nachnamen anrede, Astoria. Es wäre doch seltsam, wenn ich dich sonst bald ebenfalls Malfoy nennen müsste..." Mittlerweile umspielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln seine Lippen.  
„Was meinst du mit bald? Steht denn schon ein Datum für die Hochzeit fest?", fragte sie erschrocken.  
Sein Lächeln verblasste. „Nicht direkt, aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Termin feststeht. Die Hochzeit soll wohl möglichst bald stattfinden."  
Astoria schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen. Sie waren doch gerade erst verlobt.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde etwas Zeit bekommen."  
„Wofür?" Er hörte sich argwöhnisch an.  
„Um mich vorzubereiten", antwortete sie ohne etwas Spezielles damit zu meinen.  
„Auf was genau willst du dich vorbereiten?", fragte er sie.  
„Auf die Ehe mit dir..."  
„Und wie genau willst du das anstellen?" Seine Augenbrauen waren erneut hochgezogen.  
Sie warf ihm einen halb genervten Blick zu. „Einfach indem ich etwas Zeit habe!"  
„Ich fürchte meine Mutter kann es nicht abwarten", meinte er steif.  
„Kannst du sie nicht irgendwie überzeugen, dass es besser ist noch etwas zu warten?", seufzte sie und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Malfoy schien etwas zu zögern, bevor er meinte: „Es ist nicht nur meine Mutter..."  
Er musste von seinem Vater sprechen. Es war höchst wahrscheinlich, dass Lucius Malfoy für ihr Dilemma verantwortlich war. In ihrem Inneren wuchs stetig der Zorn auf den älteren Malfoy.  
„Vielleicht gehen wir besser wieder rein ...", beschied Astoria und wollte sich an ihm vorbeischieben, aber er versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Nicht so schnell", stoppte er sie. „Wir haben noch gar nicht das getan wofür wir gekommen sind." Sein Blick wirkte lauernd und auf seinen Lippen lag nun wieder ein feines Lächeln.  
„Ähm … und das wäre?"  
Er machte sie nervös.  
„Schon vergessen? Wir wollten die Leute doch von unserer Zuneigung überzeugen", flüsterte er ihr rau zu.  
„Nun, das haben wir doch bisher ganz gut gemacht, oder?", erkundigte sie sich zögerlich.  
„Wir könnten es noch etwas glaubhafter wirken lassen …" Seine tiefe Stimme hatte nun einen verheißungsvollen Klang angenommen, den Astoria niemals mit Malfoy in Verbindung gebracht hätte.  
Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf seinen Mund. Man konnte sein Lächeln schon fast als verdorben bezeichnen.  
„Okay..." Astoria befeuchtete sich geistesabwesend ihre Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Was genau hast du vor?"  
„Die Terrasse ist gut beleuchtet, deshalb werden die anderen im Garten uns gut sehen können..."  
Astoria nickte.  
„Eine kleine Vorstellung bietet sich also förmlich an", raunte er.  
Astoria schaute abermals gebannt auf seinen Mund. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte sie und war sich der Situation vollkommen bewusst. „Die Gelegenheit ist günstig."  
Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Malfoy rückte näher an sie heran und stand schließlich so dicht vor ihr, wie es ging, ohne dass sie sich berührten. Er sah sie aus seinen grauen Augen von oben herab an.  
Sie schluckte und befeuchtete zum wiederholten Male ihre Lippen. „Nur eine kleine Show", sagte sie leise.  
„Nur eine kleine Show", bestätigte er ebenso leise. Seine Hand streichelte sie sacht entlang ihres Kieferknochens, fasste dann unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht mit wenig Druck zu sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und als sie ihre Augen schloss, spürte sie schon kurz darauf, wie er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte.  
Ihr Herz tat einen kleinen Sprung in ihrer Brust und ihre Hände fanden Halt in den Stofffalten seiner Ärmel. Sekundenlang lagen seine Lippen ruhig auf ihren. Sie spürte die warme Luft, die durch seine Nase ausgeatmet wurde, zusammen mit ihren eigenem Atem, in ihrem Gesicht. Da er nicht den Eindruck machte diesen Zustand sobald ändern zu wollen, fing Astoria bald von Neugierde erfüllt an, versuchsweise ihre Lippen gegen seine zu bewegen. Endlich begann sich auch sein Mund zu regen. Fast schon träge zog er ihre Unterlippe zwischen seine Lippen. Astoria klammerte sich stärker an den feinen Stoff seiner Kleidung.

„Astoria?", rief plötzlich eine Stimme.  
Erschrocken löste sich Astoria von Malfoy, wobei sich ihr Nasen streiften. Sie sah, dass Daphne an der Terrassentür stand.  
„Oh entschuldige. Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht Lust hättest Charade mitzuspielen", sagte ihre Schwester nun etwas verlegen.  
„Ähm ja... ich mache gerne mit", entgegnete Astoria, ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Sie vermied es Malfoy direkt anzusehen, als sie von ihm wegtrat. „Aber vorher hole ich mir noch etwas zu trinken. Entschuldigt mich bitte." Astoria ging an ihrer Schwester vorbei zurück ins Haus und beschleunigte ihre Schritte im Inneren, um sich tatsächlich an dem Buffet ein Glas Elfenwein einzuschenken. Betreten bemerkte sie, dass sie verärgert darüber war, dass Daphne nicht ein bisschen später aufgetaucht war. Sie nahm einen übermütigen Schluck ihres Getränks. Hatte sie es wirklich so nötig? Und seit wann fand sie Gefallen an blonden Männern?

Eine Viertelstunde später wurde tatsächlich Charade gespielt. Für gewöhnlich erheiterte das Spiel Astoria, doch dieses Mal bereitete es ihr nicht das übliche Vergnügen. Vielleicht lag es unter anderem daran, dass keiner aus der gegnerischen Mannschaft auf „Zungenkuss" kommen wollte, welcher pantomimisch von Tracey Davies dargestellt wurde. „Zungenpiercing!", rief jemand.  
Astoria verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Tracey stellte sich dabei doch gar nicht so dumm an. Sie war fast versucht die Lösung auszurufen, obwohl ihre Gruppe gar nicht an der Reihe war, damit das Ganze endlich ein Ende fand. Malfoy stand neben Theo am Rand und verfolgte von dort das Spiel mit. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging.  
„Kuss! Richtig?", fragte ein anderer.  
Astoria wippte ungeduldig mit ihren Beinen und blickte unter halb geschlossenen Lidern verstohlen zu Malfoy hinüber.

„Zunge … Zungenkuss!", wurde sie endlich von ihren inneren Qualen erlöst.  
Zabini kommentierte lachend: „Das sah wirklich sehr inspirierend aus, Tracey."  
Und Tracey zwinkerte ihm spitzbübisch zu.  
Als nächstes mimte Pansy einen Werwolf und Astoria konnte sich merklich entspannen. Bald war sie selbst mit „Quidditchspieler" an der Reihe. Was nach einigen falschen Antworten, wie „Besenflug" und „Holyhead Harpies", erraten wurde. Es folgen eine Reihe weiterer Begriffe, die erraten werden mussten, bis schließlich Millicent, die Spielleiterin, das Spiel beendete.  
„Verdammt, noch zwei Runden, dann hätten wir euch eingeholt", meinte Tracey zu Astoria.  
„Tja, am Ende wurdet ihr richtig gut …", stimmte Astoria ihr vergnügt zu. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal." Sie spürte, dass jemand hinter sie trat und wandte sich um.  
Es war natürlich Malfoy. „Möchtest du?" Er reichte ihr ein Glas Wein.  
Sie nahm es und er bemerkte spöttisch: „Das Spiel war recht unterhaltsam."  
Astoria nahm verlegen einen Schluck Wein.  
„Warum hast du nicht mitgespielt, Draco?", fragte Tracey ihn. „Ich erinnere mich, dass du ziemlich gut darin warst andere Leute zu imitieren."  
Er blickte leicht angewidert. „Ich habe kein Interesse für diese Art von … Zerstreuung."  
Tracey lachte amüsiert auf.  
„Du schaust wohl lieber vom Spielrand zu", bemerkte Astoria leicht angesäuert.  
„Genau. Es kann ungemein erheiternd sein, andere dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich lächerlich machen", erwiderte er so kühl, dass es sie zornig machte.  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie diesen Mann tatsächlich vorhin noch hatte küssen wollen. Ihr war nun wieder vollkommen klar, warum sie ihn nicht leiden konnte und sie hatte nicht wenig Lust, ihm sein arrogantes Gesicht zu zerkratzen.  
„Übrigens hast du auch eine nette Vorstellung abgegeben, Tracey."  
Tracey gluckste.

Der Abend war schon fortgeschritten, als Astoria ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste.  
„Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?", raunte Malfoy ihr leise zu.  
„Mach dir keine Mühe!", mischte Daphne sich ein. „Theo und ich übernachten heute in Greengrass House. Wir apparieren also mit Astoria nach Somerset und du nach Wiltshire."  
Malfoy musterte Daphne eisig, was Daphne jedoch mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln beantwortete. Astoria schaute etwas fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Irgendetwas hatte sie verpasst.  
„Wie du meinst", schien Malfoy schließlich nachzugeben und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Daphnes Augen blitzten triumphierend auf.  
„Theo, wir brechen auf", kam es herrisch von ihr.  
Theo bedachte seine Gattin mit einem vorsätzlich falschen Lächeln, holte ihnen aber anschließend aufmerksam die Garderobe. Millicent begleitete sie vor die Tür, als sie bereit zum Aufbruch waren.  
„So Daphne … Du wirst mir aber doch wenigstens erlauben, mich anständig von meiner Verlobten zu verabschieden, oder?", kam es gedehnt von Malfoy.  
Im Gegensatz zu Millicent, die amüsiert auflachte, konnte Astoria Daphnes finsteren Blick gut erkennen. Malfoy grinste süffisant und trat auf Astoria zu, deren Stirn sich umwölkte, bevor er ihr ungefragt einen kleinen Abschiedskuss auf den Mund gab.


	10. Tee und Kekse

**Tee und Kekse**

**~o~**

Noch etwas verschlafen ging Astoria die Treppe hinunter. Aus dem Frühstückszimmer konnte sie Stimmen hören, die ihr verrieten, dass Daphne und Theo schon auf waren. Astoria erinnerte sich von neuem an das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Schwester gegenüber Malfoy. Sie hatte immer geglaubt das Handeln ihrer Schwester nachvollziehen zu können. Gestern hatte sie es nicht gekonnt. Daphne hatte ihr vorher nie den Eindruck vermittelt, dass sie etwas gegen Malfoy haben würde. Bedauerlicherweise hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihr darüber reden können, denn diese war plötzlich viel zu müde gewesen …  
Bevor sie die Klinke hinunterdrücken konnte, ließen die Worte ihrer Schwester sie jedoch innehalten.

„Er meinte gestern doch tatsächlich, das würde mich nichts angehen!" Die Stimme von Daphne hatte einen verärgerten Klang.  
„Ich denke, da hat er Recht", erwiderte Theo ruhig.  
„Aber ich bin ihre Schwester!", empörte sich Daphne.  
Plötzlich vollkommen munter, wartete Astoria, ob sich ihr der Inhalt des Gespräches noch offenbaren würde. Sie hatte schon eine Vermutung um wen es ging. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da hatte sie sich geschworen nie wieder zu lauschen, aber ganz ehrlich, wer würde es in dieser Situation nicht tun?  
„Er meinte, es würde mich nichts angehen, selbst wenn er sie noch am selben Tag in sein Bett zerren würde! Stell dir das vor!"  
Astoria runzelte ihre Stirn und hörte, wie Theo lachte.  
„Deshalb hast du also gestern darauf bestanden, dass wir deine Schwester nach Hause bringen und hier übernachten. Aber denkst du nicht, dass sie alt genug ist und nicht mehr beschützt werden muss?"  
„Wenn du das so formulierst … aber wir sprechen hier von Draco, der Mann, der meines Wissens noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung eingegangen ist. Also Theo ... wirst du ihn jetzt dazu bringen, dir zu sagen, was er für Astoria empfindet?"  
„Glaubst du, ich bin verrückt?"  
„Theo, mir wollte er es nicht sagen!"  
„Und mir wird er auch nichts sagen, das müsste dir klar sein. Außerdem bin ich ganz seiner Meinung, dass uns das nichts angeht."  
„Du willst es also nicht tun."  
„Nein. Aber wenn es dich soweit beruhigt, denke ich, dass er deine Schwester ... nun, schätzt."  
Wenn Astoria Theo richtig verstand, meinte er nicht wirklich _schätzen_. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das war doch vollkommen absurd. Soweit sie das beurteilen konnte war sie überhaupt nicht sein Typ und sie musste an die griechische Sängerin denken. Wie auch immer, wenn Malfoy sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, hätte er sich doch wohl gestern auf der Terrasse anders verhalten – enthusiastischer.  
„Ich wüsste nicht in welcher Weise mich das beruhigen sollte, aber wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Daphne.  
Astoria fuhr sich nachdenklich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über ihre Unterlippe. Eigenartigerweise hatte gerade seine Trägheit bei dem Kuss sie für den Moment völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.  
„Er will sie immerhin heiraten", antwortete Theo  
„Vielleicht, aber auch wenn er es tut, muss das noch lange nicht von guten Absichten zeugen. Ich will nicht, dass er sie unglücklich macht. Deshalb muss ich wissen, was er für sie empfindet."  
Wann war ihre Schwester so gefühlsselig geworden? Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit deren Schwangerschaftsbeginn zu tun: Hormonelle Umstellungen, Stimmungsschwankungen et cetera …  
„Du verhältst dich irrational."  
„Bitte?!"  
Theo hatte Courage, das musste man ihm lassen.  
„Was erhoffst du dir von diesem Wissen? Die Hochzeit wird so oder so stattfinden."  
„Es würde mich aber ungemein erleichtern, wenn ich wüsste, ob er sie ein kleines bisschen leiden kann." Daphne hörte sich nun an wie ein trotziges Kind.

Astoria schüttelte ihren Kopf, sie hatte genug gehört. Sie öffnete die Tür und sagte: „Tja, das geht dich aber nun wirklich nichts an, Daphne."  
Ihre Schwester schaute erschrocken auf. „Hast du gelauscht?"  
„Ihr wart nicht zu überhören", entgegnete Astoria. Sie war irgendwie sauer auf Daphne. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, Malfoy über seine angeblichen Gefühle ausquetschen zu wollen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass es sie doch wirklich nichts anging. „Und überhaupt habe ich dir doch schon erzählt, dass wir eine Vernunftehe führen werden" Sie versuchte erst gar nicht ihre Schwester zu täuschen. „Er empfindet nichts für mich und ich nichts für ihn. Finde dich damit ab."  
Daphne blickte sie skeptisch an. „Vernünftig sah mir das auf Millicents Terrasse aber nicht aus …"  
Astoria entgegnete gereizt: „Das war doch bloß wegen der anderen Leute."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Okay, noch einmal langsam für dich...", seufzte Astoria und bemerkte mit einiger Genugtuung, wie Daphne ihre Augen zusammenkniff. „Malfoy und ich spielen in der Öffentlichkeit das verliebte Paar."  
„So etwas Blödes höre ich zum ersten Mal!", rief Daphne aus.  
Theo sah belustigt aus.  
„War das seine Idee?", fragte Daphne.  
„Nein, meine", erwiderte Astoria knapp.  
Daphne schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht glauben …"  
„Ich möchte hoffen, dass ihr das für euch behaltet." Sie sah erst Daphne und dann Theo fest in die Augen.  
Theo hob abwehrend seine Hände „Ich halte mich da raus, keine Sorge."  
Astoria schaute erneut zu Daphne.  
„Wirklich, ich glaube, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so etwas Bescheuertes gehört... Und was erhoffst du dir eigentlich davon?", fragte Daphne.  
„Das kann dir doch egal sein", erwiderte Astoria kurz angebunden. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust in diesem Moment, ihre durchaus schlüssigen Beweggründe mit ihrer Schwester zu erörtern.  
„Na gut", kam es beleidigt von Daphne, „aber merk dir bitte, dass ich nichts davon halte."  
Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern. Es gab wahrlich schlimmere Dinge – Am Nachmittag überbrachte ein hübscher Streifenkauz ihr eine Einladung von Mrs Malfoy zum Tee am Donnerstag.

**~o~**

„Nimm dir ruhig noch einen Keks, Astoria", ermunterte Narcissa Malfoy sie. Durch die großen Fenster fiel reichlich Sonnenlicht in das Zimmer des Manors. Das kleine Biedermeiersofa und die Stühle waren gepolstert und mit einem hellen gelb gemusterten Stoff bezogen.  
Pflichtschuldig nahm Astoria sich einen der Marmeladenkekse. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf von den ganzen Sachen, die laut Mrs Malfoy vor einer Hochzeit bedacht werden mussten. Hinzu kam, dass sie ganz und gar nicht in Stimmung war diese Hochzeit zu planen, denn irgendwie würde es das ganze noch realer machen.  
„Ich würde aber mit größten Vergnügen bei den Vorbereitungen helfen, wenn dir das recht ist", meinte Mrs Malfoy.  
„Das würde mich sehr freuen, Mrs Malfoy. Ich kann Ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen", entgegnete Astoria, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie nicht, dass sie das ohne ihre Hilfe auf die Reihe kriegen würde – und nebenbei bemerkt würde es ja schließlich auch das Geld der Malfoys sein, das die Hochzeit bezahlte.  
„Narcissa", bemerkte Mrs Malfoy nachdrücklich und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
„Es würde mich freuen, Narcissa", wiederholte Astoria mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, noch wollte sie sich nicht recht daran gewöhnen die ältere Hexe mit dem Vornamen anzureden.  
Mrs Malfoy nickte befriedigt und setzte ihre Porzellantasse mit dem Tee an ihre Lippen, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Als die Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch stand, sagte sie: „Die zwei wichtigsten Dinge, die aber erst einmal festgelegt werden müssen, sind das Wann und das Wo."  
Astoria nickte.  
Mrs Malfoy rief einen kleinen Kalender herbei und begann darin herumzublättern. „Wir haben heute den 1. Juli … drei Monate brauchen wir mindestens … wie wäre es mit einer Hochzeit im goldenen Oktober?" Mrs Malfoys blauen Augen strahlten sie an.  
„Wenn das nicht zu früh ist..." , druckste Astoria etwas unbeholfen herum. Aber mal ehrlich, wie sollte man einer Mutter sagen, dass man ihren Sohn am liebsten gar nicht heiraten würde?

„Es wird etwas stressig werden, aber es ist zu schaffen", kam es überzeugt von Mrs Malfoy, sie schaute in ihren Kalender. „Samstag, der 9. Oktober, wäre doch nicht schlecht. Dann ist es auch noch nicht zu kalt. Oder was meinst du?"  
Mrs Malfoy schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Nein, der 9. Oktober ist gut", schwindelte Astoria unglücklich.  
„Gut, dann wird Draco mit dem Zeremonienmeister sprechen, ob das Datum in Ordnung geht, aber da sollte es keine Probleme geben. Und wir sollten dann möglichst bald die Gästeliste zusammenstellen, damit wir die Einladungen verschicken können und alles weitere planen können." Mrs Malfoy nahm erneut einen Schluck ihres Tees, Astoria staunte, wie elegant so etwas aussehen konnte. Die Teetasse wurde erneut auf die Untertasse gestellt. „Dann kommen wir nun zum Veranstaltungsort", fuhr Mrs Malfoy fort. „Mir würde es natürlich sehr gefallen, wenn die Hochzeit auf Malfoy Manor stattfinden würde, aber vielleicht möchtet ihr, also dein Vater und du, sie lieber bei euch zuhause feiern?"  
„Wir können sie gerne hier feiern. Und da Daphne ihre Hochzeit schon in Greengrass House gefeiert hat, ist mein Vater bestimmt der gleichen Meinung", meinte Astoria. Wenn es nach ihr ging, konnte die Hochzeit auch im Hades stattfinden, es wäre ihr gleichgültig.  
„Sehr schön", sagte Mrs Malfoy erfreut. „Ich denke, dann sind wir für heute fertig. Vergiss nicht eine Gästeliste für deine Seite aufzustellen."  
Astoria nickte.  
Mrs Malfoy schaute auf die Wanduhr. „Draco müsste bald vom Ministerium zurück sein", meinte sie. „Bleib doch noch so lange."  
„Gerne", sagte Astoria aus Reflex und merkte kurz danach, dass das jetzt vielleicht nicht die beste Antwort gewesen war...  
In den nächste Minuten erzählte ihr Mrs Malfoy von Floristen und Konditoren, die sie kannte, deren Vorzüge und welche von denen sie gerne kontaktieren würde, bis schließlich ein blonder Zauberer den Salon betrat.

„Ah Draco, da bist du ja endlich", kam es von Mrs Malfoy.  
„Guten Tag, Mutter", begrüßte er sie lächelnd und blickte dann in Astorias Richtung. Es schien ihr, als wäre er etwas von ihrer Anwesenheit überrascht, doch er sagte sofort gewandt: „Hallo, Astoria."  
„Draco, schön dass du da bist", lächelte Astoria geziert, denn sie waren immerhin nicht allein.  
Malfoy trat an den Tisch heran, nahm sich einen Keks vom Teller und setzte sich dann auf den gepolsterten Stuhl an der Stirnseite gegenüber von Mrs Malfoy. „Und? Konntet ihr euch auf einen Termin einigen?", fragte er. Er kaute ein Stück von dem Keks. Es war bemerkenswert, welch großen Kontrast er zu der vorherrschenden femininem Atmosphäre im Salon bildete.  
„Warum hätten wir uns nicht einigen können sollen?", entgegnete Mrs Malfoy mit tadelnder Stimme. „Wir haben uns für den 9. Oktober als Hochzeitsdatum entschieden. Ich hoffe, das ist dir recht?"  
Malfoy nickte. Sein Blick kam auf Astoria zu ruhen, während nach und nach und Biss für Biss der ganze Keks in seinem Mund verschwand. Unbehaglich rutschte Astoria ein wenig auf dem Sofa hin und her. Ein Mundwinkel von ihm zog sich nach oben und sie sah etwas in seinen grauen Augen aufflackern.  
„Schenk dir doch noch etwas von dem Tee ein, Astoria", forderte Mrs Malfoy sie auf.  
„Ja, danke." Astoria nahm die Teekanne und goss sich erneut ihre Tasse voll und gab etwas Milch hinzu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich Malfoy gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Dann lass ich euch jetzt alleine", lächelte Mrs Malfoy.  
Astoria schaute verwirrt auf.  
„Ich habe noch einige Briefe zu schreiben", erklärte Mrs Malfoy. „Also, auf Wiedersehen, Astoria."  
„Oh... Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte Astoria. Wie konnte Mrs Malfoy sie hier nur mit Malfoy alleine lassen? Und nun musste sie auch noch eine ganze Tasse mit heißem Tee austrinken.  
Aber Mrs Malfoy schien nichts von den Leiden der jungen Frau zu ahnen, denn sie zog bereits die Tür hinter sich zu. Astoria nahm den kleinen Löffel in ihre Hand und begann ihren Tee umzurühren, konnte es aber nicht unterlassen, Malfoy einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie hob ihre Tasse an und nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk. Der Tee war definitiv noch zu heiß.  
Malfoy erhob sich indes von seinem Platz und sie sah, dass er sich anscheinend neben sie auf das Sofa setzen wollte. Alarmiert stellte Astoria ihre Tasse wieder ab und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Ich darf doch?" Er deutete auf den Platz neben sie und setzte sich ohne abzuwarten dorthin.  
Das Sofa war zugegeben nicht sehr breit, aber trotzdem musste er sich doch nicht so dicht neben sie setzen, dass sie sich an den Beine berührten. Astoria rückte nach rechts, um ein wenig Abstand zu schaffen. Malfoy rutschte lästigerweise auf, so dass sie damit nichts erreicht hatte. Genervt rückte sie noch weiter nach rechts, dass sie schließlich direkt neben der Armrolle saß.  
„Astoria, du verwirrst mich …", kam es gedehnt von ihm.  
„Was meinst du?" Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Nun, ich hatte am Montag auf Millicents Feier nicht den Eindruck, dass du –"  
„Dass ich was?"  
„Dass du...", er rutsche erneut auf, „so abgeneigt wärst."  
„Ach ja? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie bei dir dieser Eindruck entstehen konnte", erwiderte sie kühl. Sie war froh, dass sie sich an diesem Tag für Hosen entschieden hatte, sie fühlte sich damit in dieser Situation irgendwie gewappneter. So eingeklemmt zwischen Malfoy und der Armlehne war ihr nämlich nicht gerade behaglich zu Mute.  
„Soll ich deine Erinnerungen ein wenig auffrischen?", hörte sie seine Stimme mit einem spöttischen Unterton.  
„Nein, danke", sagte sie schnell und dann kühl und langsamer hinterher, „ich bin mit meinem derzeitigen Erinnerungsstand vollends zufrieden, Malfoy." Sie konnte ihn nun einmal nicht leiden und wollte ihm diese Art von Genugtuung nicht geben. Obwohl sie sich fragte, wie es wohl wäre … Doch vermutlich bildete er sich schon mehr ein, als ihm gut tat.

Für einen Moment schienen sich Malfoys Gesichtszüge fast unmerklich zu verhärten.  
„Wie du meinst", sagte er gelassen, „aber solltest du es dir anders überlegen, lass es mich wissen." Er rutschte ein wenig von ihr weg.  
Gereizt nahm Astoria die Tasse mit dem Tee wieder hin, trank einen großen Schluck und verbrannte sich ihre Zunge. „Autsch!" Astoria verzog schmerzhaft ihr Gesicht.  
„Vorsicht, der Tee ist heiß", warnte Malfoy sie.  
„Sehr witzig, Malfoy", entgegnete sie verärgert und stellte die Tasse wieder ab.  
Malfoy griff nach dem Honig, den Narcissa Malfoy zu ihrem Tee zu nehmen pflegte. „Honig soll Wunder gegen Verbrennungen wirken", meinte er.  
„Danke", erwiderte Astoria immer noch etwas gereizt. Sie zweifelte daran, dass Honig einem anständigen Heiltrank auch nur im Entferntesten ersetzen konnte. Sie wollte ihm das Gefäß abnehmen, doch er hielt es zurück.  
„Ich mache das", sagte er bestimmt.  
Das meinte er doch nicht ernst, oder? Er tauchte den Teelöffel, den sie vorher zum Umrühren benutzt hatte, in den flüssigen Honig.  
„Malfoy, gib schon her." Astoria wollte ihm den Löffel entreißen, aber er wich ihr geschickt aus. „Ich kann das selber." Sie hoffte ihre Stimme klang nicht so panisch, wie sie befürchtete.  
„Aber das macht mir doch überhaupt keine Umstände", beteuerte er gedehnt. „Und jetzt schön den Mund aufmachen."  
Sie sah ihm finster dabei zu, wie er den Löffel an ihren Mund führte.  
„Mund auf", befahl er noch einmal ruhig und er blickte sie herausfordernd an.  
Resigniert öffnete sie ihren Mund. Er hatte wirklich Spaß daran, andere in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Schließen", raunte er ihr zu.  
Süß und wohltuend zerging der Honig auf ihrer Zunge. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen, öffnete sie jedoch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Malfoy seinen Zeigefinger in den Honig stippte. Einer seiner Mundwinkel war wieder hochgezogen und er sah sie anzüglich an. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Malfoy hob seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und sie erstarrte, als er im Folgenden mit seinem Finger über ihre Unterlippe strich und dort den Honig verteilte.  
„Süß", kommentierte er in einem überlegenen Ton, wodurch die Bemerkung tatsächlich gemein klang. Er zog seine Hand wieder weg und ließ sie verwirrt zurück.  
„Malfoy, was...?", brauste sie auf, aber er unterbrach sie: „Pass auf dass dein Tee nicht kalt wird." Er aß einen zweiten Keks. Sie leckte sich den Honig von den Lippen.  
„Malfoy...", begann sie erneut, doch wieder unterbrach er sie.  
„Dein Tee."  
„Ach zur Hölle mit dem Tee!", rief sie aus.  
Er blickte sie fragend und gleichzeitig arrogant an. Wütend schnappte sie die Tasse und trank den Tee in wenigen Zügen aus. Sie konnte ihn wirklich kein Stück leiden. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Honig um den Mund zu schmieren und sie dann so abzutun? Soviel also zu Theos Theorie, dass er auf sie stehen sollte …

„Okay, Malfoy und jetzt wirst du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten", verlangte Astoria.  
„Bitte?", seine arrogante Stimme klang erstaunt.  
„Warum bin ich als deine Zukünftige ausgesucht worden?", fragte sie unumwunden.  
Seine Miene verriet nicht im Geringsten, was er dachte. „Du hast wirklich keine Idee?"  
„Deshalb frage ich." Sie sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Du bist die perfekte Ehefrau für mich." Aus seinem Mund klang das nicht gerade romantisch. „Deine Familie ist immerhin eine altehrwürdige Zaubererfamilie."  
„Zufällig eine Familie mit einem Haufen Schulden", setzte Astoria hinzu.  
„Keine Sorge, es stört mich nicht, wenn meine Frau aus armen Verhältnissen stammt." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben.  
„Wie beruhigend", kam es sarkastisch von ihr.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie sein Profil. „Es gibt doch außer mir noch andere reinblütige Hexen", hakte sie nach einiger Zeit nach.  
„Hast du eine bestimmte Empfehlung für mich?", fragte er und wandte sich ihr wieder zu.  
„Lass mich mal überlegen... nun... wie wäre es mit Cassidy Butler? Hmm... aber bei ihr gibt es wohl Bedenken wegen der Familie... das Blut ist höchstwahrscheinlich etwas verunreinigt. Schade, ihr hättet so gut zueinander gepasst."  
Malfoy sah angewidert aus. „Irgendwelche anderen Vorschläge?"  
„Moira Tugwood entstammt einer sehr guten Familie."  
„Bitte eine, die mich nicht blamieren würde", fügte er hinzu.  
„Und ich werde dich nicht blamieren?", fragte sie nach.  
Er blickte sie durchdringend an. „Du wirst mich nicht blamieren wollen."  
Nun spielte er wohl darauf an, dass sie gewisser Weise von ihm abhängig war.  
„Ich wäre mir da an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher." Astoria reckte ihr Kinn.  
„Versuch es...", meinte Malfoy nonchalant, er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf, „...wenn du mit den Konsequenzen leben kannst."  
Astoria hatte das Verlangen ihn durchzuschütteln, beschränkte sich aber in dem Moment auf ein Naserümpfen.  
Sie stand auf. „Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt von dir", sagte sie formell.  
Er betrachtete, wie sie es schon einmal bei ihm gesehen hatte, durch diese halbgeschlossenen Lider, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob.  
„Bemüh dich nicht, ich finde den Weg nach draußen alleine", sagte sie.  
„Wie du meinst", erwiderte er gelassen.  
Astoria verließ mit gemischten Gefühlen das Manor. Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, wem sie diese Hochzeit zu verdanken hatte. Ihren reinblütigen Vorfahren. Wie überaus schmeichelhaft …


	11. Ein Date

**Ein Date**

**~o~**

Astoria schritt über den breiten Kiesweg und strich gedankenverloren ihre Hand über die Eibenhecke zu ihrer rechten Seite. Sie war in den letzten Wochen häufig auf Malfoy Manor gewesen, um mit Narcissa Malfoy die Hochzeit zu planen. Und so war sie auch heute wieder dort gewesen. Nach dem letzten Zwiegespräch mit Malfoy vor sechs Wochen, dem _Honigvorfall_, wie sie es bei sich nannte, hatte Astoria sich fest vorgenommen, darauf zu achten, dass sie sich nicht wieder alleine mit ihm in einem Raum befand. Tatsächlich gestaltete sich dies einfacher, als sie vorher angenommen hatte, denn Malfoy leistete ihnen nicht allzu oft Gesellschaft. Und wenn er es tat, schaute er nur kurz herein, erkundigte sich höflich, wie es voranging und verschwand dann wieder. Heute war er überhaupt nicht aufgetaucht. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass er _ihr_ aus dem Weg ging. Doch wahrscheinlicher war, dass er einfach nicht ihre Gesellschaft _suchte_. Er hatte ihre Abstammung als Grund für die Eheschließung genannt und sein Interesse an ihr schien einfach nicht darüber hinaus zu gehen.

Astorias Blick fiel auf das schmiedeeiserne Doppeltor vor sich, das seltsamerweise offen stand. Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Das Tor vor Greengrass House stand ständig offen, aber hier auf Malfoy Manor wirkte ein offen stehendes Tor seltsam verkehrt. Zögerlich ging sie durch die Öffnung und kam sich dabei selbst albern vor. Der Weg, den sie nun betrat, war schmaler. Auf der einen Seite stand eine hohe gepflegte Hecke und auf der anderen wuchsen wilde Brombeeren. Anfangs hatte das gesamte Anwesen prachtvoll aber unpersönlich auf sie gewirkt – sie war wohl ein wenig voreingenommen gewesen. Nun fing sie langsam an, es zu mögen. Das Außengelände hatte etwas Idyllisches, das ruhige, gleichmäßige Plätschern des Brunnens verlieh der Umgebung etwas Beruhigendes. Selbst die weißen Pfauen, die sie im Garten herumstolzieren gesehen hatte, gefielen ihr.

Etwas ließ Astoria innehalten. Sie wusste nicht einmal was genau es war, aber sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass sie nicht allein war. Sich umschauend trat sie näher an die Brombeersträucher heran. Niemand. Sie nahm eine der Brombeerranken zwischen ihre Finger und atmete den Duft ein. Es roch nach – nun ja, eben nach Brombeeren … Astoria schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und seufzte. Hoffentlich wurde sie nicht auch noch paranoid. Ihre Gedanken wanderten abermals zu Malfoy. Selbst auf den drei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen, die sie gemeinsam besucht hatten, hatte er nicht erneut versucht, sie zu einem vermeintlich ungestörten Ort zu geleiten. Astoria wollte erleichtert sein, dass er kein besonderes Interesse an ihr zeigte, aber sie schaffte es nicht gänzlich. Sie wollte nicht sagen, dass es sie enttäuschte, das tat es bestimmt nicht, doch sie fühlte sich dadurch in ihrer weiblichen Eitelkeit verletzt.

**~o~**

Der nächste Tag brachte eine Veränderung mit sich. Anstatt sich wie sonst sofort wieder rar zu machen, hatte Malfoy dieses Mal anscheinend einen längeren Aufenthalt bei ihnen geplant, denn er machte es sich mit dem _Tagespropheten_ auf dem Sofa gemütlich und begann darin zu lesen. Er beehrte Astoria also zweifelsfrei mit seiner physischen Anwesenheit, auch wenn er ihr angeblich keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Narcissa Malfoy unterhielt sich nach der kurzen Unterbrechung weiter mit Astoria über die Kunst der Tischdekoration und machte Vorschläge für eine geeigneten Wahl. Hin und wieder versuchte sie ihren Sohn in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang, denn er antwortete hinter dem _Propheten_ auf ihre Fragen stets mit nichtssagenden Worten wie _„Ich verlasse mich ganz auf euren Geschmack_" und anderen ähnlichen Phrasen.

Narcissa Malfoy war weder mit Dummheit geschlagen noch schwer von Begriff und da Malfoy und Astoria sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatten, sich anders als mit bloßer Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit vor ihr zu begegnen, musste ihr klar sein, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen nicht so war, wie sie es sich eventuell wünschte. Daher war die folgende Frage, als sie das Thema Tischdekoration vorerst abgehakt hatten, nicht wirklich unerwartet, wenngleich nicht weniger bestürzend.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beide euch heute amüsieren geht?", schlug Mrs Malfoy vor.  
Astoria erstarrte. Das Letzte was sie mit Malfoy tun wollte, war mit ihm auszugehen. Okay, vielleicht nicht das _Letzte_, aber es war schon ziemlich dicht dran. Während Malfoy bloß ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich gab, suchte Astoria panisch nach einer halbwegs plausiblen Ausrede.  
„Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge, Mutter?", fragte Malfoy gelangweilt.  
„Geht doch in die _Fantastic Opera_", erwiderte Mrs Malfoy unbekümmert über seinen Tonfall.  
„Hmm", meinte Malfoy und blätterte die Zeitung durch. „Wo ist der Sportteil?"  
Astoria errötete. Es war demütigend. Er machte es so offensichtlich, dass er keine Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte.  
„Das fragst du besser deinen Vater", meinte Mrs Malfoy spitz und rümpfte ihre Nase. Das tat sie immer, wenn ihr etwas missfiel. Astoria hoffte, niemals der Grund für dieses spezielle Nasenrümpfen zu sein. „Nun Draco? Astoria möchte sicher gerne hingehen."  
„Oh nein, darauf habe ich heute eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust", winkte Astoria endlich hastig ab, bevor es noch peinlicher wurde. Und sie hatte ja auch keine Lust! Insofern benutzte sie nicht einmal einen Vorwand. Sie konnte auf einmal gut nachvollziehen, wie Brianna sich fühlen musste, wenn ihre Mutter wieder einmal versuchte, sie mit einem desinteressierten Mann zusammenzuwerfen. So etwas hatte sie doch auch gar nicht nötig und es sollte niemand denken.

Astoria begegnete Malfoys amüsierten Blick und wurde kurz aus dem Konzept gebracht. Eine seiner blonden Brauen war ganz typisch in die Höhe gezogen. Sie fragte sich, wie viele Nuancen sie wohl im Vergleich zu seinem hellen Kopfhaar dunkler waren. Es mussten schon einige sein, denn die Augenbrauen ließen sich eher als dunkelblond beschreiben.  
„Vielleicht", meinte er nachdenklich, „sollten wir trotzdem gehen..."  
Astoria riss ihre Augen auf. „Aber …!" Sie blickte flüchtig zu Mrs Malfoy hinüber. „Ich habe heute gar keine Zeit, ich wollte meine Schwester noch besuchen." Astoria beobachte unsicher, wie sich seine Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammenzogen. Sie schluckte. Sie hätte besser darauf bestehen sollen, keine Lust zu haben.  
„Soweit ich weiß, treffen Theo und Daphne sich heute mit Tracey und Blaise", meinte er nüchtern.  
Astoria stockte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie fragte ihn fahrig: „Bist du sicher?"  
„Ziemlich", antwortete er.  
Astoria rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Eine weitere Ausrede würde jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr ziehen. „Tja, wenn meine Schwester also schon andere Pläne hat, dann habe ich nichts weiter vor."  
Malfoy trug einen äußerst selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Es hörte sich immer so nett an, wenn man sagte, dass man im Grunde genommen auf sich selbst wütender war, als auf jemand anderen – Nun, das war sie nicht. Sie konnte von sich sagen, dass sie ein wenig konfliktscheu war, sie wollte Mrs Malfoy nicht enttäuschen und aus irgendeinem Grund ihr auch gefallen. Aber wütend war sie doch unabhängig davon vor allem auf Malfoy. Er wollte doch allein deshalb mit ihr ausgehen, weil sie es eben nicht wollte!

**~o~**

Die _Fantastic Oper_a war die bedeutendste Aufführungsstätte der britischen Zaubergemeinschaft. Es wurden unter anderem Opern und Theaterstücke aufgeführt und magische Filme gezeigt. Durch die Toiletten im _Royal Opera House_, dem berühmten Opernhaus der Muggel in Covent Garden, gelangten Astoria und Malfoy in in das Gebäude. Da sie nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte, sich für Malfoy umzuziehen, waren sie eine Stunde später direkt von Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen.  
Bestimmt hatte die Familie Malfoy eine Privatloge im Opernsaal, überlegte Astoria im riesigen Eingangsbereich.  
„Ein Film?", unterbrach Malfoy sie in ihren Überlegungen.  
Sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Oder möchtest du dir lieber eine Oper ansehen?" Er sah sie zweifelnd an.  
„Ähm nein, ein Film ist gut", entgegnete sie schnell.  
„Dann warte hier auf mich", forderte er sie auf. „Ich hole die Karten."  
Astoria starrte auf seinen Hinterkopf, als er sich von ihr entfernte. Sie hatte sich für den Abend vorgenommen, gefasst über jegliche Unverschämtheiten hinwegzusehen. Es würde nicht einfach werden …

Als er zurückkam, reichte er ihr einen der Papierstreifen.  
„Danke. Was für einen Film werden wir uns ansehen?", erkundigte sie sich, um wenigstens etwas Konversation zu betreiben.  
„Keine Ahnung", meinte er und zuckte mit seinen Schultern, „steht das nicht auf der Karte?"  
Astoria sah ihn entsetzt an. Normal war das jedenfalls nicht, wenn man sich Karten kaufte, ohne zu wissen, was überhaupt für ein Film lief.  
Der Film entpuppte sich schließlich als durchaus unterhaltsamer Abenteuerfilm. Die zwei Protagonisten kamen sich während der Aufregung näher, ganz wie es Astoria normalerweise von einem sehenswerten Film erwartete. Sie hätte ihn vermutlich genießen können, wäre ihr nicht die ganze Zeit über die Anwesenheit von Malfoy an ihrer Seite bewusst gewesen.  
Bei der unausweichlichen Liebesszene wagte sie es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie war einfach nur peinlich berührt. Als die Darsteller dann endlich fertig waren, entspannte Astoria sich merklich. Sie schaute zur Seite und zuckte zusammen, als sie Malfoys Blick begegnete. Auf seine Züge stahl sich ein belustigtes Grinsen. Wie lange hatte er sie schon beobachtet?  
Astoria fing sich schnell wieder. „Was ist?", fragte sie ihn leise. Sie musste einfach nur ruhig bleiben.

Leise lächelnd legte er seinen Arm um sie. Astoria versteifte sich flüchtig und versuchte ihn dann wegzudrängen.  
„Das würde ich lassen", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Zwei Reihen hinter uns sitzen ein paar Bekannte von uns."  
Astoria hielt inne. Daphne hatte möglicherweise gar nicht so unrecht damit gehabt, dass das Ganze eine blöde Idee war, denn Malfoy nutze ihr Arrangement offensichtlich für seine eigenen schändlichen Zwecke. Er schien einen perfiden Gefallen daran zu finden, sie in verfängliche Situationen zu versetzen und in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
Malfoy zog sie bestimmt zu sich und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr herunter. „Ich glaube, du bist nicht so unnahbar, wie du tust", raunte er.  
„Bitte nimm unauffällig deinen Arm von mir weg", entgegnete sie kühl, obwohl sie innerlich nicht so ruhig war.  
Er lachte leidenschaftslos. Zwei Sekunden spürte Astoria für einen kurzen Moment seinen Mund auf ihrem Ohr. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller. „Malfoy … was …?"  
Er unterbrach sie. „Pssst, wir können uns nach dem Film noch unterhalten." Er schien es ernst zu meinen, denn er blickte anschließend nach vorne.  
Astoria öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn kurz darauf wieder, nur um ihn danach erneut zu öffnen. Fast wünschte sie sich er würde ihr noch mal etwas ins Ohr flüstern. Er tat es nicht. Unruhig saß Astoria in dem Sitz und wartete auf das Ende des Films.

Als alle Leute nach dem Film von ihren Sitzen aufstanden, schlug Malfoy ihr vor, eine Gaststätte ganz in der Nähe aufzusuchen. Sie hatte Hunger und sie hatte keine Lust schon nach Hause zu gehen. Ihr Vater war vermutlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer mit irgendetwas beschäftigt. In den letzten Wochen befiel sie eine unerträgliche Ruhelosigkeit, wenn sie allein war, und die Bücher in der Bibliothek war vorerst genug abgestaubt worden...  
Einige Minuten später waren sie dort. Es war ein Muggelpub, recht gemütlich in seiner Art.  
„Hier sind wir wenigstens ungestört", sagte Malfoy, nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten. Grüne Blattpflanzen gaben den Tischen ein Maß an Separation.  
„Bislang hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, Beobachter würden dich stören."  
Sein Mundwinkel zog sich zu einem Grinsen nach oben. „Du hast Recht, manchmal sind sie sogar recht nützlich."  
Astoria reckte missbilligend ihr Kinn und griff nach der Speisekarte.

Sie betrachtete Malfoy beim Essen, während sie selber ihre Lasagne aß. Das Gericht, das er sich bestellt hatte, sah ziemlich lecker aus. Und erst diese goldenen Kartoffelstäbchen. Gewissenhaft kaute er jeden seiner Bissen und er wirkte dabei auf eine sehr maskuline Art anziehend auf sie. Es war ärgerlich.  
„So, Astoria ...", begann Malfoy plötzlich, er studierte sie gründlich, „den Ehevertrag hast du gelesen, oder?"  
„Ja, klar", log sie und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte.  
„Dann bist du auch den Abschnitt über die eheliche Pflichten durchgegangen?"  
_Eheliche Pflichten._ Das hörte sich vielversprechend an …  
Astoria blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Auf was willst du hinaus?" Sie schob sich ein Stück ihrer Lasagne in den Mund.  
„Falls du dich erinnerst, stand dort so etwas wie, dass du dich mir entgegenkommend zu zeigen hast, um die Zeugung eines Erben zu gewährleisten."  
Astoria spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg und sie vernahm ein hohes Sirren in ihren Ohren. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Aber hatte man schon mal solch eine Umschreibung gehört?  
„Ist das eigentlich der Standardvertrag aus dem Mittelalter?", fragte sie, um ein wenig abzulenken und schaute ihn wieder an.  
„Das Original stammt aus dem Jahr 1889 und die zusätzliche Klausel, die die Geldangelegenheiten regelt, aus diesem Jahr."  
„Ah, sehr fortschrittlich", kommentierte sie. Astoria nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem kühlen, bitteren Bier und plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Kann das Ding überhaupt gültig sein, wenn ich es noch nicht einmal unterschrieben habe?"  
„Er ist insofern gültig, dass dein Vater uns das auf Lebenszeit geliehene Geld ohne weiteres zurückzahlen muss, falls es zu einer Scheidung kommen sollte, weil du dich nicht an den Vertrag gehalten hast." Er sah völlig unbeteiligt aus.  
Ihre negativen Gefühle der letzten Wochen drängten sich an die Oberfläche. „Das ist Nötigung!", zischte sie. In ihrer Wut pikste sie einen dieser Pommes von seinem Teller mit ihrer Gabel auf und steckte sie in ihren Mund.  
„Kann sein, aber deshalb brauchst du mir nicht mein Essen zu klauen" Er besaß die Frechheit, amüsiert zu klingen.  
„Du gibst es also zu, dass du dich strafbar machst?" Astoria fixierte ihn.  
„Kein Zaubergericht würde das so sehen", entgegnete Malfoy betulich.  
Sie hob ihre Brauen „Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Mein Vater hat einen Sitz im Zaubergamot."  
Er lachte. „Du bist niedlich, wenn du versuchst mir zu drohen."  
„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es ihr verdutzt.  
Selbstgefällig lächelnd aß er ein Stück von seinem Steak. Er nahm sie nicht für voll. _Niedlich_ … Sie hatte doch keine Stupsnase! Ihre Nase war eher ein bisschen zu lang ... Ihr war selbst klar, dass ihr Vater nicht die Absicht hatte die Malfoys anzuklagen und sie würde es ganz gewiss auch nicht tun, trotzdem mochte sie es nicht, dass er so überlegen tat.  
„Nun, Astoria", begann er nachdem er seinen Mund wieder frei hatte, „denkst du, du kriegst es hin, den Vertrag einzuhalten?"  
Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Er musterte sie aufmerksam.  
Einfacher wäre es den Vertrag zu brechen", quetschte sie hervor.  
Malfoy lächelte leicht, obwohl er dieses Mal nicht amüsiert wirkte. Er wandte sich seinem Essen zu, sah sie aber dabei fast ununterbrochen an. Da er aber nichts sagte, begann Astoria ebenfalls weiter zu essen und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Hoffentlich ließ er es dabei bewenden. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm über Sex oder Ähnliches reden.

„Wie viele hattest du denn so?", vernahm sie unvermittelt Malfoys Stimme.  
Ihr Kopf schreckte hoch. „Bitte?!"  
Malfoy lächelte unanständig. „Wie viele. Männer. Hattest du schon. In deinem Bett?", fragte er mit deutlich gesetzter Betonung und lästigen Pausen.  
„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!", empörte sie sich.  
„Ich bin bloß neugierig."  
„Eher entsetzlich aufdringlich, würde ich sagen", entgegnete sie. Astoria bedauerte fast, dass sie in letzter Zeit sich nicht darum gekümmert hatte, Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Erfahrung in ihrer Situation nicht schaden könnte.  
Er lächelte leise. „Komm schon, Astoria." Er beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch. „Verrat 's mir."  
„Also wenn du erwartet hast, dass ich noch unberührt bin, muss ich dich enttäuschen", erwiderte sie ungehalten. Fast im gleichen Moment schaute sie ihn geschockt an. Das würde doch ziemlich genau zum Rest des Vertrages passen.  
Malfoy lachte. „Nein, das habe ich nicht erwartet."  
Erleichtert atmete Astoria aus und aß das letzte Bisschen von ihrer Lasagne.  
„Mehr als zwanzig?", fragte Malfoy beiläufig.  
„Nein!", rief sie entsetzt und sah zu spät sein unverschämtes Grinsen.  
„Interessant … Mehr als zehn?", erkundigte er sich weiter.  
„Vergiss es, Malfoy! Da mache ich nicht mit!"  
Er zog arrogant seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir werden sehen." Andächtig fuhr er mit seinem Zeigefinger über den Glasrand seines Getränkes.  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er war unausstehlich.

„Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?", fragte die Bedienung, eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit harten Gesichtszügen, die nicht recht zu ihrem zierlichen Körperbau passen wollten.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Dessert, Astoria?", fragte Malfoy sie.  
Astoria zögerte kurz. „Okay, aber nur wenn du nicht weiter versuchst, mich auszuquetschen."  
Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich an die Kellnerin. „Bringen Sie meiner Begleitung bitte einen Eisbecher."  
„Welche Sorte?" Die Kellnerin wirkte genervt.  
Malfoy warf Astoria einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Malfoy schenkte der Bedienung ein Lächeln: „Suchen Sie etwas für uns aus."  
Die Frau schnaufte abfällig und ging. Kurz darauf brachte sie ihnen einen Eisbecher mit Schokoladen- und Vanilleeis darüber Sahne und eine dunkle Schokoladensauce.  
„Sehr gute Wahl", bedankte sich Malfoy gönnerhaft.  
Die Kellnerin nickte knapp und ließ sie wieder allein.

Astoria nahm den Löffel und wollte anfangen das Eis zu essen, als er sie aufhielt. „Moment, ich rutsche zu dir rüber", kam es von ihm.  
Astoria schaute misstrauisch zu ihm, als er sich anschickte seinen Sitzplatz zu wechseln. „Was hast du im Sinn, Malfoy?"  
Er lächelte süffisant. „Da dir heute anscheinend nicht nach Gesprächen ist, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mir eine andere Beschäftigung zu suchen", meinte er, als er sich neben sie auf die gepolsterte Bank sinken ließ.  
Astoria spürte eine kribbelnde Erwartung in ihr hochsteigen.„Und wer sagt, dass mir nicht nach Gesprächen zumute ist?", erkundigte sie sich und nahm den ersten Löffel mit Eis in ihren Mund.  
„Du sagtest, du wolltest nicht weiter ausgequetscht werden."  
„Man kann sich auch unterhalten, ohne den anderen auszuquetschen …"  
„Wenn man auf langweilige Gespräche steht", stimmte er ihr zu.  
„Zufällig mag ich langweilige Gespräche", behauptete sie.  
„Wirklich?" Malfoy rutschte dichter an sie heran.  
Oh Mann! Er löste die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle in ihr aus. Astoria war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht mochte und sie konnte ihm nicht trauen, trotzdem wollte sie jetzt, dass er sie berührte, wie auf Millicents Terrasse. Ihr letztes Mal mit einem Mann war schon etwas länger her und seitdem hatte kein Mann sie auch nur gereizt. Sie hatte dies nie als einen Defizit empfunden, aber nun konnte ihr Zustand doch nur eines bedeuten: Sie war chronisch, pardon, unterfickt …

„Und über was sprichst du am liebsten?", fragte er.  
Sie spürte sein Bein direkt neben ihrem, rutschte aber diesmal nicht zur Seite. Sie konnte in seiner Miene nichts ablesen, aber bestimmt durchschaute er sie … Astorias Wangen röteten sich leicht.  
„Hm, am allerliebsten über das Wetter."  
„Ja, das ist ein sehr … interessantes Thema", entgegnete Malfoy gedehnt. Er nahm ganz beiläufig eine Strähne, die auf ihrer Schulter lag, zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Benommen sah sie ihn an und rührte sich nicht. „Erzähl weiter. Was magst du daran?", verlangte er zu wissen. Seine Augen schienen sie zu durchdringen.  
„Nun." Astoria verlagerte ihr Gewicht. „Es ist jederzeit einsetzbar und immer aktuell."  
Malfoy spielte mit ihrer Haarsträhne herum. „Warum isst du nicht weiter? Schmeckt es dir nicht?"  
„Dodoch, es schmeckt gut." Sie aß mit etwas zittrigen Händen ihr Eis weiter. Seine kühlen, harten Gesichtszüge zeugten nicht gerade von Zärtlichkeit und dennoch verspürte sie das Verlangen sich irgendwie an ihn zu drücken …  
Der Löffel klirrte im leeren Eisglas, als Astoria ihn hineinfallen ließ. Malfoy zupfte an ihren Haaren und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht, über ihren Hals hin zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und wieder zurück. Gespannt streckte Astoria sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Blicke lagen ineinander. Er strich ihr mit seinen Fingerknöcheln über ihre linke Wange.  
„Wir werden uns vor der Hochzeit jetzt häufiger sehen", sagte Malfoy. Es war ein Befehl und Astoria wurde abrupt auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.  
„Weil du das so beschlossen hast?" Sie hasste es, wie ihre Stimme zitterte.  
„Es ist in deinem Sinne", erwiderte er steif.  
Astoria kratzte ihren letzten Rest Stolz zusammen und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. „Das kann ich jawohl selbst entscheiden." Warum hatte er nicht einfach seine Klappe gehalten und sie stattdessen geküsst?  
„Es ist besser so, Astoria", sagte er.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich sogar geschmeichelt gefühlt, wenn er seine Forderung als Frage formuliert hätte …

**~o~**

Astoria apparierte auf den kleinen Hügel vor ihrem Zuhause. Landete wie oft mit ihrem Hintern zuerst. Die Landung war schon immer ein Problem für sie gewesen. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich rückwärts in das Gras fallen. Immerhin hatte er vor, sie häufiger zu sehen, versuchte Astoria sich gut zuzureden. Bedeutete dies nicht, dass er einen Hauch von Interesse an ihr besaß? Ihre Eitelkeit konnte wieder als befriedigt gelten. Sie starrte in den Sternenhimmel. Ein bitterer Beigeschmack blieb. Er ließ ihr nicht einmal den Anschein einer eigenen Entscheidung.


	12. Flucht

**Flucht**

**~o~**

Astoria beschloss am nächsten Tag, Brianna zu besuchen. Mit den Hochzeitsplanungen lagen sie gut in der Zeit, daher durfte sie sich ruhigen Gewissens eine Auszeit gönnen. Sie schrieb Mrs Malfoy eine kurze Nachricht – Es war tatsächlich schon so weit gekommen, dass sie Mrs Malfoy nur noch schrieb, wenn sie nicht zum Tee kommen konnte. Die Feder kratzte leise über das Papier. Der Gedanke, dass Malfoy ihr Nichterscheinen eventuell persönlich nehmen könnte, schreckte Astoria nicht ab – im Gegenteil. Sie hoffte regelrecht, dass er es als eine direkte Befehlsverweigerung aufnehmen würde. Zufrieden sah sie der Eule hinterher, wie sie von dannen flog. Schade eigentlich, dass sie seine Reaktion nicht sehen würde.

Als sie bei Brianna im Zimmer saß, fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie es eine Weile gemieden hatte, sich mit ihr zusammenzusetzen. Brianna erkundigte sich ganz in ihrer unschuldigen Art bei ihr, wie es bei Malfoy und ihr lief. Astoria versuchte die gequälte Miene auf ihrem Gesicht zu unterdrücken. Sie hätte Brianna die Wahrheit erzählen sollen. Nun kam es nicht mehr in Frage, das Geheimnis zu lüften. Ihr blieb nur noch die Option, sie so viel wie nötig, aber so wenig wie möglich, anzulügen.  
„Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung gestern", antwortete Astoria „Aber nichts Besonderes."  
„Oh, aber es hat sich wieder geklärt?", fragte ihre Freundin nach.  
„Na ja, noch nicht ganz ...", murmelte Astoria.  
„Darf ich fragen, worum es ging?" Wenn sie ihr jetzt erzählen würde, dass Malfoy verlangte, dass sie sich häufiger sahen, würde Brianna nichts Schlimmes darin sehen, weil sie die Wahrheit nicht kannte.  
„Ach, erzähl mir lieber was bei dir in letzter Zeit los war." Astoria lächelte Brianna auffordernd an.  
„Nichts Besonderes … Obwohl …"  
Astoria sah sie gespannt an.  
Brianna sah etwas verlegen aus. „Kennst du Miles?" Brianna warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Miles Bletchley?"  
Brianna nickte. „Also er sagt mir ständig ...", ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht, „…unanständige Dinge ins Ohr, wenn wir uns begegnen. Was in letzter Zeit häufiger vorkam."  
Astorias Augen weiteten sich erstaunt und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf in ihrem Gesicht aus. Das hörte sich spannend an...  
„So so, unanständige Dinge … Ein paar Beispiele, wenn ich bitten darf?"  
Brianna schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Astoria dachte kurz an den gestrigen Abend im Pub. „Fragt er dich zum Beispiel, mit wie vielen Männern du im Bett warst?"  
„Nein … Er stellt mir auch eigentlich keine Fragen, sondern macht mehr irgendwelche Aussagen … "  
Astoria kannte Miles Bletchley vor allem dadurch, dass er Hüter in der Quidditschmannschaft von Slytherin gewesen war. Er war etwa vier Jahre älter als sie. Bletchley war von kräftiger, athletischer Gestalt. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten, wie man sie sich beim griechischen Kriegsgott Ares vorstellen würde, brutal aber attraktiv.  
„Meine Mutter wollte mich neulich schon ausfragen über was ich mich mit ihm beim letzten Bankett unterhalten habe, weil sie uns zusammen gesehen hat."  
Briannas Mutter meinte es möglicherweise gut mit ihrer Tochter, aber das konnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass sie eine Landplage war.  
„Also wenn du etwas mit ihm anfangen willst, würde ich an deiner Stelle zu ihm gehen, anstatt sich hier mit ihm zu treffen."  
„Astoria!", rief Brianna empört aus, lachte aber dabei.  
Astoria zuckte grinsend mit ihren Schultern.  
„Aber ich weiß, was du meinst", gestand Brianna. „Ich kann mir richtig gut vorstellen, wie sie in mein Zimmer platzen und uns nach der Sorte der Hochzeitstorte fragen würde."  
Wie aufs Kommando öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Mrs Whitley steckte ihren Kopf in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. „Hallo Astoria!" Sie trat ein. „Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig auf deine Hochzeit. Das wird ein Ereignis! Die Einladungen waren wunderschön."  
„Danke, Mrs Whitley", erwiderte Astoria lächelnd.  
„Ach, ich wünschte, Brianna würde auch endlich jemanden finden."  
„Mama ...", kam gequält von Brianna.  
„Aber es heißt ja so schön, eine Hochzeit zieht die nächste nach sich ...", fuhr Mrs Whitley fort. „Ich kann die Leute nicht verstehen, die sagen, dass man heutzutage nicht mehr unbedingt heiraten muss ..."

**~o~**

Astoria kniff kurz ihre Lippen zusammen, als sie Malfoy auf dem Flur vor dem Salon, in dem sie sich immer mit seiner Mutter traf, stehen sah. Er trug wie oft ein schwarzes Zauberergewand nach dem Standard der traditionellen Zauberermode, das hieß ein langes weites Gewand mit Ärmeln.  
„Hallo." Astoria nickte ihm knapp zu.  
Malfoy betrachtete sie, ohne den Gruß zu erwidern. Seine Hände hatte er in seinen Taschen vergraben. Wahrscheinlich galten für ihn die allgemeinen Höflichkeitsregeln nicht. Sie wandte sich verärgert ab, um den Salon zu betreten.  
„Darf ich dich begleiten?"  
Sie schaute über ihre Schulter zurück.  
„Ich habe heute nichts weiter zu tun", erklärte er und trat etwas näher.  
„Wie du meinst", erwiderte Astoria betont gleichgültig und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zur Tür.  
„Du willst mich nicht dabei haben, oder?" Seine Stimme drängte beharrlich zu einer Reaktion.  
Noch bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, konnte sie seine Miene vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen.  
„Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte Astoria ihn mit einem ironischen Unterton.  
„Ja." Er zuckte lässig mit seinen Schultern. „Aber ich werde trotzdem mitkommen." Er schenkte ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln.  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."  
„Ach, das macht mir überhaupt keine Umstände", erwiderte er.  
Sie presste ihre Lippen noch fester zusammen und betrat schließlich das Zimmer, sich bemühend zu ignorieren, dass er ihr folgte.

Ah, Astoria. Ich habe schon ungeduldig auf dich gewartet", begrüßte Mrs Malfoy sie.  
„Oh, wenn ich mich verspätet habe, tut es mir leid."  
„Nein, du bist pünktlich wie immer, aber ich habe trotzdem ungeduldig gewartet. Es bereitet mir einfach zu viel Vergnügen, die Hochzeit zu planen."  
Astoria lächelte leicht. Narcissa hätte beruflich eine vollendete Hochzeitsplanerin abgegeben. Mrs Malfoy lächelte ihren Sohn warmherzig an, als er sich gegenüber von Astoria setzte.  
„Hast du deinen Vater heute schon gesehen?", wandte sie sich an ihn. Ein paar Sorgenfalten standen ihr auf der Stirn geschrieben. Wer konnte ihr die verdenken bei einem Ehemann wie Lucius Malfoy?  
„Seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr", antwortete Malfoy.  
„Nun gut. Astoria, was hältst du von Lampions als Beleuchtung für den Garten, falls die Gäste am Abend frische Luft schnappen wollen?"  
„Das klingt toll."  
„Moment, ich hatte hier irgendwo einen Prospekt herumliegen ..." Narcissa blätterte einen Stapel verschiedenster Broschüren durch.  
„Hier." Malfoy zog einen der Prospekte heraus.  
„Ah ja, danke. Ich hatte ein paar schöne in weiß gesehen …"  
„Die dort unten?" Malfoy deutete auf ein Bild. „Gefallen mir", meinte er und nickte.  
Astoria runzelte ihre Stirn.  
„Ja, genau die meinte ich", freute sich Mrs Malfoy.  
„Obwohl ich die auch nicht schlecht finde." Malfoy zeigte auf ein anderes Bild und betrachtete die leuchtenden Lampions darauf.  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir auch. Wirklich schwer sich zu entscheiden… " Mrs Malfoy schien zu grübeln.  
„Aber vielleicht möchte Astoria lieber schwarze?", kam es von Malfoy und Astoria wurde wachgerüttelt. Er hatte einen Mundwinkel amüsiert hochgezogen. Sie hatte der Szene entgeistert zugeschaut. Warum tat er plötzlich so, als ob er sich für die Dekoration interessieren würde? Das kaufte sie ihm nun wirklich nicht ab.  
„Schwarze Lampions ..." Mrs Malfoy lachte, als ob das ein guter Witz gewesen wäre.  
Astoria verzichtete darauf zu erwähnen, dass schwarze Lampions am besten zu ihrer Stimmung passen würde. Und wenn sie schon dabei war, ein schwarzes Hochzeitskleid würde sicherlich auch etwas hermachen. Sie sah es direkt vor ihren Augen. Es würde fabelhaft aussehen. Mrs Malfoy reichte ihr die Broschüre und Astoria sah sich die verschiedenen Lampionmodelle an. Es war ihr unangenehm, jetzt wo Malfoy bei ihnen saß, irgendwelche Vorschläge zu machen, denn es ging immerhin um die Hochzeitsfeier von ihnen beiden … Als sie alleine mit Mrs Malfoy geplant hatte, hatte sie immer geschafft, dieses Detail, das heißt den Zweck der Veranstaltung, auszublenden.

Ein leises Plopp ertönte im Salon und ein Hauself erschien.  
„Dibbles sagt Bescheid, dass er den Master eben in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen sehen hat", gab der Elf bekannt.  
„Gut." Mrs Malfoy erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Bitte entschuldigt mich für einen Moment. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich zurück." Sie verließ eilig das Zimmer.  
Astoria legte den Prospekt auf den Tisch und seufzte innerlich auf. Es war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag. Sie stand auf und trat zu den Fenstern. Vielleicht war es von hier einfacher, Malfoy zu ignorieren. Es regnete jetzt heftiger draußen. Sie konnte einen der Pfauen im Garten sehen, sein weißes Gefieder war völlig durchnässt. Warum suchte er nirgendwo Schutz? Astoria mochte es, sich Unwetter von einem sicheren Standort aus anzuschauen. Am liebsten waren ihr Gewitter, aber heute sah es nicht nach einem aus.  
„Was siehst du dir an?"  
Astoria zuckte zusammen, als sie Malfoys Stimme hörte. Er musste fast direkt hinter ihr stehen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das edle Tier und drehte sich dann zu ihm herum. Er sah so selbstgefällig aus, wie er dort stand und auf sie herabblickte.  
„Warum tust du plötzlich so, als ob dich die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen interessieren würden?", fragte sie.  
„Es ist auch meine Hochzeit. Natürlich interessiere ich mich für die Vorbereitungen", gab er an. Astorias Miene zeigte deutlich, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.

„Du warst gestern nicht hier?", erkundigte er sich, obwohl es weniger wie eine Frage klang.  
Sie hob ihr Kinn an. „Nein, war ich nicht." Herausfordernd begegnete Astoria seinem durchdringenden Blick. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich mich deinen charmant formulierten Befehlen nicht unterordnen werde", setzte sie hinterher.  
„Meinen charmant formulierten Befehlen?" Er zog seine eleganten Augenbrauen zusammen, als ob er nicht wüsste, was sie meinte.  
„Wenn du dich noch daran erinnerst, hast du vorgestern Abend bestimmt, dass wir uns häufiger sehen werden", erläuterte Astoria.  
Malfoys Mund kräuselte sich nun amüsiert, während er sie etwas ungläubig ansah. „Das war kein Befehl."  
„Und was war es dann?", hakte sie nach.  
„Nennen wir es doch ein gut gemeintes Angebot", schlug er vor. Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf.  
„Ein gut gemeintes Angebot? Inwiefern bitte?"  
Malfoy schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete. Seine Miene war wieder vollkommen ausdruckslos. „Fakt ist, dass wir miteinander schlafen werden."  
Astoria erstarrte. An dieses Thema hatte sie sich noch nicht gewöhnt.  
„Deshalb ist es für dich besser, wenn wir uns vorher öfter sehen."  
Sie zwinkerte ein paar Mal. „Warum sollte es besser für mich sein, wenn wir uns öfter sehen?", entfuhr es ihr. „Das wird nichts daran ändern ..."  
„Du klingst fast so, als ob es für dich unvorstellbar wäre … ", sagte Malfoy leise. Er musterte sie einen Moment lang. Sie hatte das miese Gefühl, dass seinen grauen Augen nichts verborgen blieb.

„Warum, Astoria, hast du mich auf Millicents Terrasse geküsst?", fragte er sie schließlich.  
Ihr wurde heiß. „Es war doch deine Idee", verteidigte sie sich.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine", meinte Malfoy abschätzig. „Also?", forderte er.  
Eine Sicherung brannte bei Astoria durch. „Du willst es also wirklich wissen, hm?"  
Er sah sie ungerührt an. Zorn erfüllte sie.  
„Es hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Weißt du, ich habe mir vorgestellt, es wäre jemand anderes." Die Worte waren heraus bevor sie länger darüber nachdenken konnte. Und sie entsprachen, nun ja, nicht ganz der Wahrheit.  
Malfoy ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten noch härter als sonst. Astoria schluckte nervös. Ihr Zorn war fast wieder verraucht, stattdessen riet ihr ein Instinkt zur Flucht. Sie schaute zur Tür. Waren es sieben Meter oder doch etwas mehr? Er kam ihr bedrohlich nahe.  
Ohne länger zu zögern, stürzte sie an ihm vorbei und rettete sich hinter einen Stuhl.

„Was..." Malfoy sah überrascht zu ihr herüber. Als er die Situation erfasst zu haben schien, ging er erneut einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Er lächelte sie an. Es war die Art von Lächeln, die nichts Freundliches beinhalteten, sondern beängstigend wirkte. „Was bekomme ich von dir, wenn ich dich fange?"  
Astoria machte unsicher einen Schritt rückwärts in Richtung Tür. „Nihichts."  
„Überleg dir was Besseres aus, sonst denke ich mir etwas aus."  
Während er weiter auf sie zuging, wich Astoria immer weiter zurück, auch wenn ihr Verstand ihr sagte, dass er das doch unmöglich ernst meinen konnte. Er hatte doch absolut kein Recht dazu. Sie war erwachsen. Außerdem war er es auch, was wiederum die Angelegenheit auch ein wenig beängstigender machte. Sie sah sich um. Die Tür war geschlossen. Es würde Zeit kosten, sie zu öffnen. Eventuell zu viel Zeit.  
„Stopp, Malfoy", rief sie aus.  
„Tut mir leid", er schüttelte seinen Kopf, „so sind nicht die Regeln."  
Entsetzt sah sie ihn einen weiteren Schritt machen. Und sie rannte.

Noch bevor sie die Tür erreichte wurde diese geöffnet. Astoria schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig abzubremsen.  
„Narcissa", entfuhr es ihr erleichtert, als vor ihr die blonde Hexe im Türrahmen erschien.  
Mrs Malfoy sah etwas verwundert in das Zimmer. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Aber ja", Astoria lächelte sie verlegen mit erhitzten Wangen an.  
„Astoria konnte es nur nicht mehr abwarten, dass du zurückkommst", meinte Malfoy mit einem zynischen Klang in der Stimme. „Sie war drauf und dran dich persönlich abzuholen."  
Mrs Malfoy warf ihrem Sohn einen zweifelnden Blick zu, schien aber nicht weiter nachzuforschen, was Astoria als eine sehr löbliche Eigenschaft empfand.  
„Nun gut", sagte Mrs Malfoy. „Setzten wir uns erst einmal wieder. Wir waren dabei uns für eine Sorte Lampions zu entscheiden."  
Während sie weitere Planungen machten, war Astoria unwohl zumute. Die kalte Höflichkeit, mit der Malfoy sie im Folgenden behandelte, war auch nicht gerade geeignet, sie zu beruhigen. Narcissa rührte ihren Tee um und Astoria spähte währenddessen unauffällig zu Malfoy hinüber. Sein Gesicht war starr und abweisend. Sie überlegte ernsthaft, wie sie schaffen konnte, das Manor lebend zu verlassen.  
Am Ende war es Malfoy, der sich als Erster erhob. „Astoria", er nickte ihr kurz zu. „Grüß deinen Vater von mir."  
Astoria versuchte eine gute Miene zu machen. Als Malfoy gegangen war, wich Astoria Mrs Malfoys Blicken aus. Die Situation war ihr sehr unangenehm.  
„Willst du vielleicht den Kamin benutzen?", bot Narcissa ihr an, als Astoria sich von ihr verabschieden wollte. „Draußen regnet es noch."  
Flohen war an diesem Tag wirklich die bequemste sicherste Lösung und sie nahm das Angebot dankbar an.


	13. Friedensangebot

**Friedensangebot**

**~o~**

Astoria hatte sich bereits für die Nacht umgekleidet, als eine Eilbotschaft von Daphne sie erreichte, in der sie daran erinnert wurde, dass sie noch kein Hochzeitskleid besorgt hatte. Bei so etwas machte ihre Schwester immer Stress. Der ganze September lag noch vor ihnen, was bedeutete, dass sie noch massig Zeit hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz schrieb Astoria Daphne zurück, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn sie nächste Woche Zeit hätte, um ihr bei der Auswahl behilflich zu sein. Vielleicht sollte sie dann, wenn sie ihre Einkäufen erledigte, auch gleich bei_ Flourish und Blotts_ nach einem Buch mit dem Titel „Vernunftehe für Einsteiger" Ausschau halten – Doch auch so wusste sie, dass die Voraussetzungen für einen gut funktionierenden Ehestand bei ihnen nicht zum besten standen.

Was war ihr bloß eingefallen, als sie behauptet hatte, sie hätte an jemand anderen gedacht? Mit dieser Schwindelei hatte sie ihr Schicksal keineswegs zum Besseren gewendet. Sie musste sie schließlich noch eine ganze Weile mit ihm auskommen und wenn sie Malfoys Reaktion richtig interpretiert hatte, war er wirklich nicht sehr angetan gewesen. Dabei dürfte es ihm doch eigentlich überhaupt nichts ausmachen, wenn sie gedanklich bei einem Kuss abschweifte. Er erlaubte ihr ja sogar eine Affäre. Nun ja, wahrscheinlich war ihre Behauptung nicht gerade dienlich, seinem Ego zu schmeicheln.

Astoria lauschte eine Weile dem anhaltendem Regen. Sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, war natürlich ausgeschlossen – er hätte sie auch nicht so bedrängen dürfen. Sie schloss gequält ihre Augen und zog die Bettdecke höher. Sie musste noch einmal mit ihm reden und ihm klarmachen, dass sie _vernünftiger_ miteinander umgehen mussten. Das würde sie natürlich etwas anders formulieren … Müde drehte Astoria sich auf die Seite. Morgen. Morgen würden ihr schon die richtigen Worte einfallen …

**~o~**

Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer war nur angelehnt. Vielleicht war Malfoy doch schon da. Der Hauself hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle hier auf ihn warten, er würde sicher gleich kommen.  
Astoria war nervös. Sie waren gestern nicht gerade friedlich auseinander gegangen. Wie würde er sie ansehen, wenn sie sein Arbeitszimmer betrat? Ihr graute es ein wenig davor. Auseinandersetzungen waren ihr schon immer zuwider gewesen und ging ihnen deshalb so gut es ging aus dem Weg, es sei denn sie war sich sicher als klare Siegerin daraus hervorzugehen. Astoria zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht. Sie hatte sich diesmal besonders viel Mühe bei der Kleiderwahl gegeben. In ihrem Kleiderschrank hatte sie nach einiger Zeit ihren eleganten kurzen, leicht ausgestellten Rock aus einem champignonfarbenen Seidenstoff mit Spitzen-Saum und schwarzem Bund ausgemacht. Passend zu dem Rock trug sie nun ein dunkelblaues Oberteil. Soweit die Garderobe es eben positiv beeinflussen konnte, fühlte sie sich also sowohl liebenswert als auch selbstbewusst.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür ein Stücken weiter, um in das Zimmer blicken zu können.  
„Ah, Miss Greengrass. Kommen Sie doch herein", drang eine blasierte Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
Astoria fröstelte unwillkürlich, als sie erkannte, dass es sich um Malfoys Vater handelte. Nicht der _Malfoy_, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte. Der ältere Malfoy hatte sich aus einem der Sessel erhoben, in einer behandschuhten Hand hielt er seinen speziellen Gehstock mit einem silbernen Schlangenkopf. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass die grünen Smaragdaugen der Schlange einen wahrhaftig anfunkelten. Sein langes helles Haar trug er an diesem Tag zusammengebunden, Astoria vermutete, mit einem schwarzen Band aus Samt.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch. Ich schätze, wir warten beide auf ein und demselben."  
Astoria bedankte sich höflich und setze sich mit einer gehofft akkuraten Haltung auf den freien Platz auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers. Mr Malfoy setzte sich ebenfalls wieder. Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens ließ sich nicht verleugnen. Mr Lucius Malfoy war nicht gerade die Art von Gesellschaft, der Astoria sich gewappnet fühlte. Dessen ungeachtet lächelte Astoria freundlich.

Auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit fast täglich auf Malfoy Manor war, hatte sie Lucius Malfoy bisher nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie dachte wiederholt darüber nach, in was für eine Familie sie einheiraten würde. Es schien die wenigsten zu interessieren, welche Rolle die Malfoys unter dem Dunklen Lord gespielt hatten und sie hielten heute nahezu die gleiche Position in der Zauberergemeinschaft inne wie vor dem Krieg. Es waren sehr viele verurteilt wurden. Und es gab auch noch heute immer wieder Verfahren. Den Malfoys hingegen war es gleich zu Beginn der Prozesse gelungen, sich, anders als Theos Vater, der wegen Todesserei immerhin zu fünf Jahren Askaban verurteilt worden war, unbehelligt aus dem Gerichtsverfahren herauszuwinden. Astoria war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass ihr eigener Vater sich nie an Todessergeschäften beteiligt hatte. Stattdessen wohnte er den Verfahren als Gamotmitglied bei.  
„Narcissa findet Sie ganz reizend, sagte sie mir", hob Mr Malfoy mit seiner dünkelhaften Stimme an. „Ich bin froh über diese Entwicklung. Wenigstens privat scheint mein Sohn einen diskutablen Weg einzuschlagen."  
Astoria nickte, weil ihr keine andere Erwiderung einfallen wollte.  
„Wie geht es Ihrem Vater?", fragte er sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille.  
„Sehr gut", Astoria nickte erneut.  
Seine kalten grauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Das ist schön. Und Ihrer Schwester?"  
„Daphne geht es auch sehr gut. Danke", antwortete sie.  
„Sehr schön."  
Bestimmt sah er ihr an, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Wahrscheinlich war er das von vielen Gesprächspartnern ihm gegenüber gewöhnt. Und zweifelsohne musste er wissen, wie man eine verstockte Person zum Reden bringen konnte. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich und schluckte.

Einen kurzen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und Malfoy trat ein.  
„Vater, hast du etwas Dringliches mit mir zu besprechen, dass du hier auf mich wartest?"  
„Willst du nicht erst einmal Miss Greengrass begrüßen, Sohn?", entgegnete Mr Malfoy und machte ihn somit auf Astorias Anwesenheit aufmerksam.  
Malfoy wandte sich in ihre Richtung. „Astoria" Er zog kurz seine blonden Augenbrauen hoch, als er sie ins Auge fasste. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du kommen wolltest …"  
Sie errötete. „Ähm … es war spontan."  
Malfoys Brauen waren gerunzelt.  
„Aber wenn du keine Zeit hast", räusperte sie sich, „werde ich dich nicht stören." Sie machte Anstalten, um aufzustehen.  
„Nein, ich habe Zeit. Mein Vater wird gleich wieder gehen", sagte er abweisend.  
„Oh … Gut, dann werde ich draußen auf dich warten", meinte Astoria und stand auf.  
Malfoy sah kurz zu seinem Vater. „Das ist nicht nötig. Setz dich doch wieder."  
„Okay." Astoria zuckte mit ihren Schultern und nahm erneut Platz. Sie musste gestehen, dass ihr mit seinem Auftauchen wohler geworden war, obwohl ihr bei längerem Nachdenken schon bewusst war, dass Lucius Malfoy keine Grund hatte, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu bedrohen. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass sie ein ihm wertvollerscheinendes Geheimnis hütete.

„Wie rührend", kommentierte Lucius Malfoy die Szene.  
Astoria sah, wie einer seiner Mundwinkel nach oben wanderte.  
„Versuchst du dich hinter deiner zukünftigen Frau zu verstecken, mein Sohn?"  
„Gäbe es dafür denn einen Grund, Vater?", kam es ungerührt von Malfoy. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, während er seinem Vater ohne Ausdruck entgegen sah.

Die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, war einfach zu absurd. Als sie bemerkte sie, dass beide Männer sie fragend musterten, registrierte sie, dass sie wohl leise gelacht haben musste.  
„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Malfoy sie.  
„Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht", winkte Astoria lächelnd ab. „Es ist alles in Ordnung." Unter seinem frostigen Blick biss sie sich betreten auf die Zunge. Das Lächeln, was sie immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht trug, schmerzte ein wenig.  
„Ja, sie würde gewiss nicht so nett lächeln, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, mein Sohn", wandte Mr Malfoy nun mit leisem Spott ein. „Oder bist du da anderer Meinung?"  
„Vater, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, gleich zum Punkt zu kommen?", erwiderte Malfoy.  
Mr Malfoy atmete hörbar gereizt aus und heftete seinen Blick fest auf seinen Sohn. Astoria sah gespannt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.  
„Wann gedenkst du dich an den Familiengeschäften zu beteiligen?"  
„Nicht in nächster Zeit."  
„Du weißt, dass du sie eines Tages übernehmen wirst und du kannst nicht früh genug einsteigen. Hängst du so sehr an diesem lächerlichen Posten im Ministerium? Er bietet dir weder Aufstiegschancen noch irgendwelche Vorteile."  
„War 's das, Vater?"  
Mr Malfoy erhob sich, seinen Gehstock vor sich haltend.  
„Glaub nicht, dass wir diese Unterhaltung zum letzten Mal geführt haben, Draco."  
Malfoy schwieg.  
„Miss Greengrass." Mr Malfoy neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich freue mich auf weitere angenehme Unterhaltungen mit Ihnen."  
Mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Malfoy sah einige Sekunden schweigend auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Was war doch gleich der Grund für dein Kommen?", fragte er schließlich und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um sie ansehen zu können.  
„Ähm... Ich glaube, ich hatte keinen Grund genannt."  
Malfoy ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und schrieb über die Tischplatte gebeugt etwas auf ein Stück Papier. „Wärst du dann jetzt so freundlich?" Er sah auf.  
„Nun" Astoria stand auf und strich währenddessen ihren Rock glatt. Was war doch gleich ihr Grund gewesen hierherzukommen?  
„Nun?", fragte er nach.  
Astoria wünschte sich meilenweit fort, trat aber an den Schreibtisch heran. „Malfoy", begann sie beherzt, „wir sollten wirklich versuchen, miteinander auszukommen."  
Seine grauen Augen lagen immer noch auf ihr, ohne dass er etwas sagte.  
Astoria ignorierte ihre aufkeimende Verunsicherung und versuchte erneut zu ihm vorzudringen. „Ich meine, wir müssen uns mit der Situation so gut es eben geht arrangieren."  
Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich nun. „Und wann ist dir diese grandiose Idee gekommen?"  
Sie überhörte seine letzte Frage großzügig und streckte ihm tapfer ihre Hand entgegen. „Freunde?", fragte sie.  
Malfoy gab nicht das geringste Anzeichen auf eine Reaktion.  
Astoria verkrampfte sich innerlich, sie bereute ihre Worte zutiefst. Malfoy war gewiss nicht der Typ, der Freundschaften schloss. Das was er mit Theo oder Blaise Zabini hatte, konnte man nicht wirklich eine tiefe Freundschaft nennen, schätzte Astoria. Theo war ohnehin mehr der strebsame Einzelgänger und erinnerte sie in gewisser Hinsicht an ihren Vater. Und Blaise Zabini war auf seine Art ebenfalls ein Einzelgänger – Und zwar einer mit unzähligen Bettgeschichten. Beschämt wollte sie ihre Hand sinken lassen, als sie spürte, wie eine größere ihre kleinere Hand umschloss. Überrascht schaute sie auf.

Er sah sie kühl an und sie beobachte, wie er seine Augenbrauen hochzog. „Was? Hast du das nicht einkalkuliert?"  
„Ähm ...", stotterte sie verwirrt. Ein befremdliches Gefühl entfachte sich in ihrem Inneren.  
„Dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass es nun zu spät ist..." Er schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf.  
Astoria schluckte. _Zu spät_. Sie hatte ihm ihre Freundschaft angeboten und er hatte akzeptiert. Okay, sie wusste, dass es mit Worten nicht getan war – Sie waren noch lange keine Freunde. Aber sie hatte sich jetzt gewissermaßen dazu verpflichtet ihr Bestes zu geben, um sich mit ihm anzufreunden.  
Verlegen entzog sie ihm ihre Hand. „So dann wäre das ja geklärt", sagte sie.  
Er sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Willst du nicht wissen, was ich von meinen Freunden … _verlange_?", fragte er sie.  
Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. „W...wie bitte?"  
Malfoy blickte sie durchdringend an, dann verzog er spöttisch seinen Mund und Astoria begriff, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war. Sie war in diesem Moment zu verwirrt, um erleichtert oder verärgert zu sein.  
Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
„Wollen wir ein wenig durch den Park gehen?"  
Astorias Lider weiteten sich überrascht.  
„Hm... gerne", erwiderte sie. Sie konnte schlecht ablehnen. Immerhin hatten sie gerade _Freundschaft_ geschlossen.  
Malfoy nickte knapp, bat sie einen Moment in dem Arbeitszimmer auf ihn zu warten und einige Minuten darauf verließen sie das Manor gemeinsam auf der Ostseite.

Den Teil des Außengeländes hatte sie bisher nur vom Fenster aus gesehen. Der Rasen war auch auf dieser Seite sehr gepflegt und an auserwählten Stellen mit Büschen und Blütenpflanzen versehen. Tiefer im Garten wurde ein Weg sichtbar, der an beiden Seiten von Hecken umschlossen wurde. Er war breit genug, dass zwei Personen nebeneinander gehen konnten. Er wirkte im Gegensatz zum anderen Teil des Gartens nicht so unbewegt. Er sah auf irgendeine Weise verwunschen aus. Einige Kletterrosen zogen sich an der Hecke hoch und auch hier gab es wieder Brombeeren.  
Astoria räusperte sich. „Es ist sehr hübsch hier."  
Malfoy sah zu ihr herüber. „Findest du?"  
Astoria nickte. Sie pflückte eine besonders schöne Brombeere und wollte sie sich in den Mund stecken, doch Malfoy griff kurzerhand nach ihrem Handgelenk. Astoria fuhr zusammen.  
„Die würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht essen", sagte er ruhig.  
Giftige Brombeeren – Sie hätte es wissen müssen … Malfoy entwendete ihr sanft die kleine tödliche Beere.  
„Sind alle Beeren hier ungenießbar?", fragte Astoria immer noch erschrocken.  
„Was meinst du mit _ungenießbar_?", fragte Malfoy und Astoria beobachte verdutzt, wie er sich die blauschwarze Frucht in seinen Mund steckte, kaute und herunterschluckte.  
„Malfoy?!", entfuhr es ihr, aber als sie seine feixende Miene sah, dämmerte es ihr. Astoria wandte sich verärgert um und ging weiter. Sie spürte, wie er zu ihr aufschloss. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie seine amüsierte Miene sehen. Sie stellte immer wieder missbilligend fest, dass er sich gerne über andere Leute lustig machte. Nicht dass sie das nicht auch dann und wann tat, aber sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn er sich über sie lustig machte.

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte weiter. „Was machst du eigentlich im Ministerium?", erkundigte sich Astoria bei ihm.  
„Ich bin im Büro des Internationalen Magischen Handelstandardausschuss in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit tätig", sagte er.  
Astoria war doch überrascht zu hören, dass er tatsächlich eine Stelle im Ministerium hatte. Es war sicher nicht so, dass er darauf angewiesen war. Astoria selbst hatte kaum Erfahrungen mit dem Arbeitsleben. Sie hatte die erste Teillehre im Tränkelabor von St.-Mungos abgeschlossen und durfte somit Heiltränke bis zur fünften Wagnisstufe brauen. Es hatte ihr jedoch nicht wirklich gefallen die Tage im Labor zu verbringen und da sie außerdem angenommen hatte, dass sie das Geld nicht benötigte, hatte sie nicht damit weitergemacht. Das war vor etwa zwei Jahren gewesen. Seitdem waren ihre Tage mit Muße und gesellschaftlichen Anlässen ausgefüllt – es hatte sich bedauerlicherweise nicht als ihre Erfüllung herausgestellt. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihr bisheriges Leben schlecht gewesen war, doch es bedrückte sie manchmal, nicht zu wissen, was sie wirklich wollte. Ihr schemenhafter Lebensplan hatte eine Familie beinhaltet, jedoch nicht in so naher Zukunft.  
„Macht dir die Arbeit dort Spaß?", fragte sie.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hin und wieder."  
„Aber deinem Vater gefällt es nicht, dass du dort bist?", hakte sie nach.  
„Nein", war seine kurzangebundene Antwort.  
Astoria betrachtete Malfoy von der Seite. Er wollte anscheinend nicht darüber reden. Obschon sie neugierig war, wollte sie nicht zu sehr bohren und ließ es vorerst dabei bewenden. Die nächste Zeit unterhielten sie sich über Belangloses. Malfoy trat dieses Mal als angenehmer Gesprächspartner auf und mit jedem Schritt, den sie gemeinsam mit ihm dem Weg entlang ging, wuchs eine zarte Zuversicht in Astoria, dass es vielleicht nicht allzu schlimm werden würde mit ihm verheiratet zu sein.


	14. Goodbye, Somerset

**Goodbye, Somerset**

**~o~**

„Ich glaube das ist es." Madam Malkin steckte ihr an der Seite ein bisschen Stoff ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie wirkte zufrieden.  
Astoria besah sich kritisch im Spiegel und drehte sich auf dem Schemel nach links.  
„Es ist perfekt", sagte Daphne.  
Astoria drehte sich langsam nach rechts.  
„Es ist wirklich schön", meinte Brianna verträumt.  
Astoria nickte leicht. Es war tatsächlich hübsch anzusehen. Traditionell in seinem Schnitt umfloss das lange Kleid aus weißem Seidenjacquardt zärtlich ihren Körper. Der Schlitz, der auf der Vorderseite verlief, offenbarte den Futterstoff aus weißem Seidensatin. Der Ausschnitt und die Taille waren mit einer hübschen zierlichen Borte versehen und auf beiden Seiten umschlang eine matt goldene Kordel den langen Ärmel am Oberarm.  
„Wirklich schade, dass immer mehr Hexen Hochzeitskleider der Muggelmode entsprechend tragen", bemerkte Madam Malkin kopfschüttelnd. „Nichts gegen Muggelkleider – ich hole mir immer wieder Inspirationen für mein Sortiment von ihnen – aber für eine Vermählung blutet es mir das Herz, Brautkleider zu verkaufen, die sich nach der Muggelmode orientieren."  
„Sie haben Muggelbrautkleider in ihrem Geschäft?", fragte Astoria nach. „Darf ich sie sehen?"  
„Wenn Sie es wünschen." Madam Malkin sah leicht gekränkt aus. „Penny, hol bitte die Kleider aus dem Lager!"  
Die Angestellte rollte einen Kleiderständer mit einem Dutzend Kleidern hinein. Astoria sah sich die vielen Kleider an. Kurze, lange, mit Träger, ohne Träger, voluminöse, enganliegende. Die meisten waren weiß, aber es waren auch andere Farben vertreten. Keine Frage, es waren schöne Kleider unter ihnen. Aber Astoria hatte das Gefühl, dass es sich bei ihnen eher um Abendkleider oder Ballkleider handelte, dass sie jedoch für eine Zeremonie wie eine Hochzeit nicht wirklich passend waren. Im Alltag trug Astoria auch selten traditionelle Zaubererkleidung wie Gewand und Spitzhut, aber bei feierlichen Anlässen sollte man schon Zaubererumhänge tragen.  
Brianna zog ein besonders bauschiges Exemplar mit Rüschen _en masse_ hervor – rosafarbenen Rüschen. „Astoria, wie wäre dieses hier?", strahlte sie erfreut.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", erkundigte sich Astoria vorsichtig bei ihrer Freundin. Sie versuchte sich Malfoys zweifellos angewiderte Miene vorzustellen, sollte sie dieses monströse Kleid bei der Trauung tragen. Wäre sie etwas mutiger, würde sie es vielleicht wagen …  
„Darin sieht man aus, wie ein riesiger pinker Knuddelmuff", meinte Daphne.  
Astoria grinste leicht. Ja, dann würde er es sich bestimmt mit der Hochzeit noch einmal überlegen …  
Brianna hängte es zurück. „Ich finde es auch ganz abscheulich", behauptete sie.  
Astoria und Daphne lachten.

„Also, ich nehme das Kleid, was ich trage", informierte Astoria schließlich Madam Malkin.  
Die Geschäftsinhaberin nickte geschäftstüchtig. „Ich werde es noch heute für Sie anpassen, Miss Greengrass."  
Astoria zog sich wieder ihre eigene Kleidung an und überreichte das Kleid Madam Malkin.  
„Jetzt brauchst du noch neue Unterwäsche und Strümpfe", wandte sich Daphne darauf an Astoria.  
Astoria reagierte darauf, indem sie ihrer Schwester ein kurzes ironisches Lächeln schenkte, anschließend nickte sie jedoch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Brianna mit ihren Fingern gedankenverloren über das entsetzliche Muggelkleid fuhr und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.  
„Ich kann mich dann erst einmal alleine umsehen", sagte Astoria zu Madam Malkin. Widerwillig schritt sie aus dem abgetrennten hinteren Teil des Geschäfts in die Abteilung für Unterkleidung. Astoria ließ ihren Blick über die ausgestellten Stücke wandern und steuerte langsam auf die Unterwäsche in Weiß zu. Es gab absolut keinen Anlass sich merkwürdig zu fühlen, versuchte Astoria sich zu ermahnen. Es war doch bloß Unterwäsche, die sie sich aussuchte. Nichts weiter.  
Astoria betrachtete ein weißes Taillenmieder mit Schnürungen an der Vorderseite, am oberen Rand saßen Stickereien. Es gefiel ihr, aber es war vielleicht den Umständen entsprechend etwas zu aufreizend. Was war überhaupt die passende Bekleidung für eine ungebetene Hochzeitsnacht? Nur unterbewusst vernahm Astoria die Türglocke und hörte, wie Madam Malkin die eintretende Kundin begrüßte.  
Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über den Stoff eines Torseletts. Der Glanzvolle Satin, der einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Stich ins Elfenbeinfarbene besaß, wurde durch ein Muster aus ineinander verschlungenen Linien verziert. Edle Stickereien vollendeten die romantische Aufmachung. Wenn man sich in Kleidungsstücke verlieben konnte, hatte sie es gerade getan.

„Einige Unterwäsche ist zum bloßen Unterziehen zu schade, finden Sie nicht auch?", drang eine melodiöse Stimme mit einem fremdländischen Akzent an ihr Ohr.  
Astoria zog erschrocken ihre Hand zurück und schaute auf. Rabenschwarzes Haar umrahmte das reizende Antlitz der Frau, die sie angesprochen hatte. Es war Thelxiope Galanis, die Sängerin, die auf Mrs Bletchleys Soirée ihr Können bewiesen hatte und offensichtlich eine _gute Bekannte_ von Malfoy war.  
„Ich glaube, die würde ihm gefallen", sagte die Sängerin und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das Kleidungsstück, welches Astoria noch kurz zuvor bewundert hatte. Auf den kirschroten Lippen der Sängerin lag ein provokantes Lächeln.  
Astoria spürte eine verräterische Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Sie beide wussten genau, wer mit _ihm_ gemeint war und dass die andere es ebenfalls wusste. Thelxiope schien sie interessiert zu mustern. Also straffte Astoria ihre Schultern und hob ihr Kinn etwas an.  
„Astoria?" Es war Daphne. „Hast du etwas gefunden?"  
„Hm nein. Ich brauche im Moment keine neue Unterwäsche", sagte Astoria.  
„Aber, hast du nicht gesagt, dass du …"  
Astoria sah ihrer Schwester fest in die Augen. „Nein, ich glaube, ich habe für heute genug Klamotten anprobiert." Es widerstrebte ihr einfach, sich vor der Geliebten oder was auch immer von Malfoy die Unterwäsche für die Hochzeitsnacht auszusuchen. Gewiss, eventuell könnte es, ganz rational gesehen, sogar hilfreich sein, sich von ihr Ratschläge einzuholen – nicht, dass sie diese nötig hätte – aber auch sie hatte ihren Stolz.  
„Nun dann … wir müssen noch etwas auf Brianna warten", meinte Daphne. „Sie wollte dieses merkwürdige Kleid noch anprobieren …"  
Als Astoria ihrer Schwester zu der Umkleidekabine, in der Brianna war, folgte, sah sie sich wie im Zwang noch ein letztes Mal zu Thelxiope um. Ein Lächeln umspielte den hübschen Mund der Sängerin.

**~o~**

Der 22. September, ihr Geburtstag, begann wie die meisten anderen Tage auch. Astoria frühstückte mit ihrem Vater im Frühstückszimmer von Greengrass House. Dann machte sie, da an diesem Tag die Sonne schien, einen kleinen Spaziergang. Auch wenn sie hier aufgewachsen war, genoss sie noch immer die weitläufige Landschaft mit den saftig grünen Hügeln. Astoria setzte sich auf die alte Holzbank vor dem kleinen Tümpel, der sich nur einige Minuten entfernt von Greengrass House befand.  
Die letzten Wochen waren, wie im Fluge verlaufen. Wie immer, wenn man dachte, dass ein Ereignis noch ein bisschen hin war, war plötzlich der Tag gekommen an dem es stattfand. Bis zu ihrer Hochzeit waren es jetzt noch genau siebzehn Tage. Siebzehn Tage waren immerhin mehr als ein halber Monat, andererseits waren es jedoch kaum mehr als zwei Wochen, also im Grunde genommen nichts. Von da an würde sie auf Malfoy Manor leben. Ihr gefiel das Anwesen. Astoria beobachtete eine blaugrüne Libelle dabei, wie sie in großen Kreisen über das Gewässer flog. Doch die Frage war, ob es jemals als ihre Heimat empfinden würde. Landschaftlich war Wiltshire vermutlich ähnlich wie Somerset, aber trotzdem glaubte Astoria, dass sie es vermissen würde. Sie konnte in Zukunft natürlich jederzeit hierher apparieren, aber es wäre dennoch etwas anderes. Es wären dann lediglich Besuche.  
Astoria sah ihre Glückwunschkarten durch. Unter den Karten war ein dicker Brief von ihrer Tante Ada, die in Cornwall lebte. Ebenfalls stach ein aprikotfarbener Brief von Cassidy aus der Menge hervor. Der Farbton des Briefpapiers war heller aber im gleichen Farbton gehalten. Astoria wunderte sich, wie viel Mühe Cassidy sich gegeben hatte. Zwei komplette Seiten hatte sie beschrieben. Eine weitere Beobachtung von ihr war, dass deutlich mehr Karten für sie angekommen waren als letztes Jahr. Daran war vermutlich ihre Verlobung nicht ganz unschuldig.

Am Nachmittag kamen Daphne und Theo nach Greengrass House. Gemeinsam mit ihnen und ihrem Vater machte Astoria es sich in der Wohnstube gemütlich. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Tinka in dem Zimmer auftauchte.  
„Mr Malfoy ist an der Tür", sagte Tinka und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Astoria auf.  
„Warum lässt du ihn dann nicht eintreten?", tadelte Mr Greengrass die Elfe. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass die Malfoys von nun an zur Familie gehören."  
„Ja, Sir. Tinka dachte …" Sie schaute erneut zu Astoria. „ … es ist besser erst Miss Astoria zu informieren. Es tut Tinka sehr leid, wenn sie wieder einen Fehler gemacht hat."  
„Ich war letztes Mal nicht erfreut, als Tinka Malfoy ohne Ankündigung hereingeführt hat", fügte Astoria als Erklärung hinzu.  
Ihr Vater sah sie verständnislos an.  
„Ich war überhaupt nicht angemessen gekleidet", schob sie hinterher. Diese Erklärung schien ihrem Vater anscheinend nicht ausreichend zu sein, denn in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich noch immer Verwirrung wieder. Theo, der neben ihrem Vater saß, hatte eine neutrale Miene aufgesetzt, die er immer trug, wenn er meinte, ein Thema würde ihn nichts angehen.  
„Also ich finde das alles ganz bezaubernd! Wollen wir ihn nicht noch ein paar Minuten vor der Tür stehen lassen?", fragte Daphne.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Mr Greengrass entrüstet. Er blickte anschließend zu Astoria. „Ich denke, Astoria ist heute angemessen genug gekleidet."  
„Denkst du wirklich, Dad?" Daphne tat so als ob sie Astorias Erscheinung eingehend betrachtete.  
Astoria verschränkte beleidigte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„Miss Astoria, soll Tinka Mr Malfoy hereinführen?"  
„Nein", antwortete Astoria und stand auf. „ich mache es selbst."  
„Sei aber nicht zu nett zu ihm", meinte Daphne. „Ich werde es auch nicht sein. Nicht bis er sich nicht bei mir entschuldigt hat."  
Astoria schüttelte leicht amüsiert ihren Kopf und entfernte sich. Daphne konnte wirklich nachtragend sein.  
„Ich befürchte da kannst du lange warten", hörte sie noch Theo ihrer Schwester sagen, bevor sie die Tür zur Wohnstube hinter sich zuzog.

Zwischen ihr und Malfoy hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nicht ganz das, was man Freundschaft nannte, entwickelt, aber es war auch nicht völlig entgegengesetzt. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber konnte man – nun, freundlich war in Bezug auf Malfoy das falsche Wort – vielleicht neutral nennen. Es war alles soweit ruhig verlaufen und es hatte keine neuerlichen Auseinandersetzungen gegeben. Alles in allem konnte sie also eigentlich recht zufrieden sein.  
„Hallo", begrüßte Astoria Malfoy, der auf den Stufen vor der Haustür stand.  
„Hallo", erwiderte Malfoy mit leicht erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Ich möchte dir ein Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichen", sagte er zu Astorias Überraschung.  
„Oh … ich möchte gar nicht wissen, woher du weißt, wann ich Geburtstag habe", redete sie drauflos. „Es scheinen wirklich viele Leute zu wissen … Auch Leute, die ich gar nicht kenne. Dich kenne ich ja zumindest."  
„Du hast es einmal meiner Mutter gegenüber erwähnt. Außerdem stand es im Ehekontrakt", teilte er ihr mit.  
Astoria nickte. „Das klingt plausibel."  
Malfoy hob ein großes Paket hoch, welches am Geländer gelehnt hatte. Sprachlos starrte Astoria es an. Die Form ließ sie über den Inhalt eigentlich nur einen Schluss ziehen.  
„Vielleicht gehen wir erst einmal hinein", räusperte sie sich schließlich.  
Malfoy legte drinnen angekommen das Paket auf den Tisch in der kleinen Eingangshalle von Greengrass House. „Mach es auf", forderte er sie auf.  
Astoria trat gespannt an den Tisch heran. „Was das wohl sein kann?", witzelte sie trotz ihrer leichten Nervosität. „Vielleicht eine Kette? Oder ein Buch … Hm, ich glaube, ich weiß es. Es ist eine vergoldete Schreibfeder, richtig?"  
„Ich bedaure, die bekommst du vielleicht nächstes Mal … ", erwiderte er ernst.  
Astoria löste vorsichtig die Verpackung.  
Zum Vorschein kam tatsächlich ein fliegender Besen. Das Holz war aus einem dunklen Rotbraun. Um den schlanken schönen Stil des Besen war ein Schild befestigt. _Ladybird 3.8_ stand darauf, darunter weitere Informationen, wie erreichbare Beschleunigung, Geschwindigkeit und Flughöhe.  
„Ich weiß, der Name des Modells ist ein wenig albern, aber er hat gute Bewertungen bekommen", sagte Malfoy.  
Astoria besah weiter andächtig ihren neuen Besen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er ihr überhaupt ein Geschenk machte und nun das.  
„Wenn er dir nicht gefällt, kann er umgetauscht werden. Vielleicht magst du das Fliegen ja gar nicht?", erkundigte sich Malfoy bei ihr.  
„Doch, ich mag es und er ist wunderschön", meinte sie aufrichtig und gerührt. Astoria sah ihn an. „Danke, Malfoy", sagte sie. Sie hätte ihn gerne dabei umarmt, traute sich jedoch nicht recht. Verlegen drehte Astoria sich wieder zu ihrem Geschenk herum und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über das polierte Holz des Besens.  
Sie hielt ihren Atem an, als seine Hand sich zu ihrer gesellte. Seine Hand war warm oder vielleicht war ihre auch einfach nur kälter.

„Astoria?", flüsterte Malfoy nah an ihrem Ohr.  
„Ja?", fragte sie.  
„Dreh dich herum", sagte er.  
Sie kam der Aufforderung zögernd nach. Malfoy stand dichter vor ihr, als damals auf Millicents Terrasse. Mit verhaltenem Atem blickte sie ihm entgegen. Die grauen Augen nahmen sie gefangen. Sie befürchtete, was nun kommen würde. Sie hoffte es dennoch zugleich.  
Malfoy legte seine Hände wie selbstverständlich auf ihren Po und zog sie enger an sich heran. Astoria holte überrascht Luft und stützte sich mit ihren Handflächen auf seinem Oberkörper ab.  
„Ich will dir noch anständig zum Geburtstag gratulieren", sagte er. „Du solltest jetzt also ganz schnell an jemand anderen denken." Zarter Spott lag bei der Anspielung auf ihre Behauptung bezüglich des letzen Kusses in seiner Stimme.  
Sie wollte, dass er sie küsste. Ja, sie wollte es!  
Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter. „Kann ich anfangen?" Sein Mund war nicht weit von ihrem eigenen entfernt. „Oder brauchst du noch Zeit?"  
Astoria nickte.  
„Du brauchst also noch ein bisschen?", fragte er.  
„Nein, ich meinte, du kannst anfangen", erwiderte sie kopflos.  
Malfoy sah sie leicht erheitert an. „Die Vorstellung von dem anderen muss ja sehr einnehmend sein …"  
„Malfoy …", beschwerte Astoria sich, als seine Lippen plötzlich ihre berührten.  
Sie stockte.  
Mit einiger Bestimmtheit legten sich seine Lippen nun auf ihren Mund. Das gefiel ihr. Seine Lippen bewegten sich gegen ihre, drängten.  
Astoria spürte seine Zungenspitze an ihren Lippen. Ihre Herzfrequenz beschleunigte sich. Dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl in ihrem Inneren verstärkte sich. Seine Zunge drang weiter vor. Astoria suchte mit ihren Händen Halt in seinem Nacken und versuchte ihm entgegenzukommen und sich auf das Spiel einzulassen. Malfoy hob sie ein Stück an, so dass ihre Fersen den Boden nicht mehr berührten. Sie reizte das Gefühl, wie er sie so in Besitz nahm, dass seine Hände dabei auf ihrem Hintern lagen, und das Gefühl des harten Körpers vor ihr. Sie wollte mehr davon.

Malfoy strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Er sah selbstzufrieden aus. „Vielleicht war es doch nicht verkehrt, dass ich mir dich ausgesucht habe."  
Möglicherweise hätte sie sein Kommentar einfach überhört, aber die Art wie er kurz darauf innehielt, ließ sie hellhörig werden. „Wie meinst du das, du hast mich ausgesucht?", fragte sie ihn misstrauisch.  
„Das war nur so dahin gesagt", meinte er. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, vermutlich um sie erneut zu küssen.  
Astoria schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sag mir die Wahrheit."  
Malfoy entließ ein kleinen Seufzer. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist: Ich habe dich ausgesucht."  
„Aber …" Astorias Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
„Das spielt doch jetzt ohnehin keine Rolle mehr."  
„Natürlich spielt das eine Rolle! Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass mein und dein Vater diese Ehe allein geplant haben."  
„Das habe ich nie behauptet."  
„Du hast es mich glauben lassen!"  
„Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich heirate. Meine Mutter hat mir sogar diese kleine Liste mit Namen, die für mich interessant sein könnten, verfasst …"  
„Eine Liste?" Astoria war entsetzt. Aber es passte irgendwie zu Narcissa. „Warum?"  
Er sah aus, als ob er Zahnschmerzen hatte. „Sie meinte, es wäre einfacher zu entscheiden, wenn man alle auf einem Blatt stehen hätte …"  
„Nein, ich meinte, warum ich?"  
„Du passtest ins Profil, um in die Liste aufgenommen zu werden …"  
„Nein", Astoria schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Warum hast du mich von dieser Liste ausgewählt?", präzisierte sie.  
„Du warst geeignet", sagte er, als ob es nicht von Interesse wäre.  
„Die anderen auf der Liste doch anscheinend auch."  
„Eine musste ich schließlich wählen", sagte er ruhig.  
„Du hast mich also völlig willkürlich aus dieser Liste herausgepickt", fasste sie zusammen.  
„Entscheidend ist doch, dass es im Grunde ein Glücksfall für dich und deine Familie war, wenn man die finanziellen Umstände betrachtet."  
„Darum geht es jetzt aber nicht!"  
„Worum geht es dann?", fragte er gedehnt. „Denn ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum du dich so aufregst."  
Verständlicherweise regte sie dieser Satz nur noch mehr auf. „Ist es dir eigentlich gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, mich zu fragen, was ich davon halte, bevor du den Ehevertrag unterschreibst?"  
Er sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich nahm nicht an, auf großen Widerstand zu stoßen."  
Das war doch die Höhe! „Ach so, na klar", begann sie bittersüß. „weil du der Annahme bist, dass jedes kleine Mädchen im Grunde seines Herzens nur darauf wartet einen ehemaligen Todesser zu heiraten?"  
Seine Miene wurde eisig.  
Ehrlich gesagt, war Astoria ein wenig über sich selbst schockiert. Aber sie hatte ihn treffen wollen. Dann drehte er sich einfach um und ging. Astoria sah ihm einige Sekunden nach, bevor sie ihm folgte.  
„Warte!", rief sie hinterher. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!"  
Er hielt kurz an „Ich halte es für besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", sagte er und öffnete schließlich die Haustür.  
„Aber …"  
„Kommst du morgen zum Tee auf Malfoy Manor?", unterbrach er sie.  
„Ähm … ja", erwiderte sie. „Malfoy, es …"  
Er ließ sie erneut nicht ausreden. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen."  
Astoria stand an der Tür und blickte ihm hinterher.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Es war Daphne.  
„Ja, es ist alles gut", entgegnete Astoria. Sie stand immer noch an der geöffneten Tür, obwohl er längst disappariert war.  
„Ist Draco … ähm … gegangen?", erkundigte Daphne sich vorsichtig.  
Astoria schloss die Tür. Eines wusste sie. Siebzehn Tage waren verdammt kurz …


	15. Für immer und ewig

**Für immer und ewig**

**~o~**

„Astoria? Bist du schon wach?" Die Tür zu Astorias Zimmer wurde einen Spalt geöffnet.  
„Ja, komm herein", antwortete Astoria. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett. Draußen wurde es bereits hell.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Daphne.  
„Mir ist schlecht", gestand Astoria. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend war wirklich scheußlich. Heute würde sie heiraten. So richtig konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben.  
„Das muss die Aufregung sein", meinte Daphne behutsam. „Soll ich dir einen Trank gegen die Übelkeit holen?"  
„Dort in dem Etui auf der Kommode müsste welcher sein", sagte Astoria, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. „Nein, warte. Ich hole ihn mir selbst." Astoria sprang auf ihre Füße.  
„Astoria, wenn du ihn nicht heiraten willst … "  
„Was?" Astoria lachte schwach. „Du meinst, ich kann immer noch erwägen, die Hochzeit abzusagen und auszuwandern?" Sie nahm den korrekten Trank aus dem ledernen Behälter, schraubte das kleine Gefäß auf und nahm einen Schluck.  
„Hm, das wäre eine Option." Daphne legte von hinten die Arme um sie und stützte ihren Kopf auf Astorias Schulter ab. „Ich würde dir schreiben." Sie sahen sich eine Weile im Spiegel, der über der Kommode hing, an.  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht gerne, um Hilfe bittest", begann Daphne, „aber versprich mir, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn irgendetwas ist. Und wenn du Ärger mit Draco hast, kann ich auch mal mit ihm reden, wenn du willst."  
„Danke, Daphne", sagte Astoria. Sie war ihrer Schwester dankbar für die Worte, auch wenn sie nicht vorhatte, das letzte Angebot jemals anzunehmen. Es war nett gemeint, allerdings glaubte sie nicht, dass es aussichtsreich wäre, Daphne vorzuschicken. Das Ergebnis des letzten klärenden Gesprächs, welches Daphne mit Malfoy zu führen versucht hatte, war ihr noch in Erinnerung geblieben.  
„Ich werde jetzt ein Bad nehmen", sagte Astoria, „und dann kommt auch schon bald Madam Berteaut für die Frisur und das Make-up. Obwohl ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass du das auch gut hingekriegt hättest … "  
Daphne schaute kopfschüttelnd auf sie herab. „An solch einem Tag lässt man aber einen Profi ran …"

**~o~**

Die Sonne strahlte an diesem Oktobertag. Astoria war sich sicher, wäre sie eine Romanheldin, würde es wenigstens heftige Regenschauer geben, wenn nicht sogar einen Sturm. Nun, das war der Beweis – Das Wetter kümmerte sich keinen Deut um ihr Seelenleben. Nach einem innerlichen Seufzen schaute sie zu ihrem Vater. Sie verließen gerade Greengrass House.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Dad?", fragte sie ihn, denn seine Stirn lag in Falten.  
„Hm? … Oh ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, Astoria." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte Mr Greengrass hinzu: „Ich schätze, diese Frage sollte ich eigentlich dir stellen."  
„Ach, mir geht es gut", sagte Astoria.  
„Wirklich?", fragte er nach und seine grünen Augen lagen nachdenklich auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Ja."Astoria nickte verlegen.  
„Dann bin ich froh", sagte er. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Anfangs wolltest du Lucius' Sohn ja nicht heiraten. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass ich dich zu sehr zu dieser Hochzeit gedrängt habe ... Also …" Mr Greengrass machte eine kleine Pause. „Wenn es nicht das ist, was du willst, sag es mir jetzt. Wir finden eine Lösung."  
Astoria zögerte kurz. Kaum zu glauben, jetzt auch noch ihr Vater. Glaubten er und Daphne tatsächlich sie könnte jetzt noch abspringen? Nein, nein …. Für sie gab es kein Zurück mehr. Im Grunde hatte es für sie schon nach der Bekanntgabe der Verlobung kein Zurück mehr gegeben – jedenfalls nicht, ohne einen Skandal zu verursachen.  
„Er ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie ich anfangs dachte …", erzählte sie ihm.  
„Dann hast du ihn sicher schon besser kennengelernt?"  
Astoria nickte. Mr Greengrass hatte sie auch schon in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder einmal nach ihrem Erkunden gefragt, aber er hatte sie nie direkt gefragt, wie es zwischen ihr und Malfoy lief. Ihr Vater sah sie immer noch aufmerksam an.  
„Und ähm ich mag ihn irgendwie auch", setzte sie vorsichtshalber noch einen obendrauf.  
„Das freut mich sehr", sagte Mr Greengrass nun. Er sah ehrlich erleichtert aus.  
Astoria war sich sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass es eine andere Lösung gab.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, wenn du nicht mehr im Haus bist", meinte er nachdem sie das Gartentor von Greengrass House passiert hatten.  
„Ich glaube, du wirst gar nicht bemerken, dass ich nicht da bin", sagte sie scherzend.  
„Selbstverständlich werde ich es merken", erwiderte Mr Greengrass ernsthaft und bedachte sie mit einem tadelndem Blick.  
„Du wirst mir auch fehlen, Dad", gestand sie daraufhin leise. Und tatsächlich würde es ihr fehlen, nicht zu sehen, wie er am Frühstückstisch über der Zeitung versunken saß, mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar fahrend, wenn er dort etwas Ärgerliches las. Letztendlich war er immer da gewesen.  
„Es wird Zeit ...", räusperte sich Mr Greengrass schließlich. „Wollen wir?"  
Astoria nickte ergeben. „Ja, wir sollten." Astoria gab ihrem Vater ihren Arm und sie apparierten vor das Grundstück der Malfoys.

Die Gäste warteten bereits in der Festhalle von Malfoy Manor auf ihre Ankunft, wo die Zeremonie in wenigen Augenblicken stattfinden würde.  
Als es soweit war und Astoria an der Seite ihres Vaters die Gasse durch die Anwesenden entlang schritt, erschien ihr alles wie ein seltsamer Traum. Die vielen Gäste zu beiden Seiten nahm sie nur am Rande wahr. Der Weg über den dunkelroten Teppich schien endlos lang zu sein und am Ende, wo sie getraut werden würde, stand Malfoy und wartete auf sie. Astoria hatte seinen blonden Haarschopf unmittelbar nach ihrem Eintreten erblickt. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck nahm sie jedoch erst jetzt wahr. Und es war kein Gesichtsausdruck, der sie ermutigte. Auch der Gedanke, dass die Zeremonie eigentlich nur eine formelle Angelegenheit war, konnte sie nicht beschwichtigen. Denn die symbolische Bedeutung einer Trauung war ihr nur zu sehr bewusst. Sie würde die eheliche Beziehung zwischen ihr und Malfoy begründen. Natürlich war sie noch dieselbe Person danach, rechtlich lag die Sache allerdings etwas anders …  
Um Halt zu bekommen, richtete Astoria ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Malfoys Kleidung und versuchte sie analytisch festzuhalten. Ein schlicht eleganter schwarzer Festumhang, darunter eine silbergraue Weste, oben sah man den Stehkragen des weißes Leinenhemdes mit einer kunstvoll geknoteten Krawatte in der gleichen Farbe. Ihr Blick wanderte seinen Hals empor und verweilte einige Sekunden auf seinem Kinn, bevor sie einen direkten Blickkontakt riskierte. Astoria fröstelte, als sie sein Lächeln erblickte. Denn es war kalt wie Eis. Seit ihrem Geburtstag behandelte Malfoy sie mit einer kühlen Höflichkeit. Sie hatte danach noch einmal versucht sich dafür zu entschuldigen, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Aber er war ihr in seiner arroganten Art über den Mund gefahren, dass es wirklich nichts gäbe für das sie sich entschuldigen müsste. Astoria hatte es für das beste gehalten hatte, es nicht nochmal zu versuchen. Vielleicht war das falsch gewesen, denn dieser _neue_ Malfoy war doch etwas beunruhigend.

Sie und ihr Vater erreichten Malfoy. Mr Greengrass überreichte sie an Malfoy und der Zeremonienmeister vor ihnen, ein älterer kleiner Mann in einer schwarzen Zauberrobe, begann mit seiner Ansprache. Seine Stimme leierte dabei in einem langweiligen Sing-Sang die Worte herunter, dass Astoria bald der Rede inhaltlich nicht mehr folgen wollte und konnte. Selbst das Husten eines Gastes war spannender.  
Eingelullt von der Stimme des Zermonienmeisters nahm Astoria nach einer Zeit einen sinnlichen Duft wahr. Astoria konzentrierte sich auf ihren Geruchssinn. Das Parfüm war ein Akkord holzig-würziger Noten. Die Stimme des Zermonienmeisters rückte weiter in die Ferne. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Duft schon einmal an Malfoy bemerkt zu haben. Sie schaute vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schien voll und ganz auf den Zeremonienmeister gerichtet zu sein. Wahrscheinlich erwartete man auch, dass wenigstens das Brautpaar den salbungsvollen Worten lauschte. Astoria schaute wieder nach vorne. Während der Mann vor ihr sprach, atmete sie weiterhin mit der Luft den Duft ein. Der Gedanke, dass Malfoy sich am Morgen dieses Parfüm aufgetragen hatte, erwärmte sie irgendwie. Es war ein bisschen weit hergeholt, aber jemand, der so etwas tat, konnte ihrer Meinung nach nicht völlig kaltblütig sein.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte der kleine Mann nun und rüttelte Astoria somit auf, „willst du Astoria geborene Greengrass als deine Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, Freude, Leid und das Leben mit ihr teilen so antworte: Ja."  
Astoria konnte nicht verhindern, erneut hinüberzusehen.  
„Ja", antwortete Malfoy unmissverständlich auf die Frage.  
„Nimm den Ring, das Zeichen eurer Bindung, stecke ihn an die Hand deiner Braut."  
Malfoy nahm ihre rechte Hand. Malfoy steckte ihr an den Ringfinger einen filigranen Ring aus Weißgold mit einem kleinen grünen Stein an. Sie empfand die Handlung beinahe als intim und ihre Hand zitterte dabei. Astoria wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Astoria geborene Greengrass", fuhr der Zeremonienmeister leiernd fort und Astoria schluckte, „willst du Draco Malfoy als deinen Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, Freude, Leid und das Leben mit ihm teilen, so antworte: Ja."  
„Ja", antwortete Astoria belegt, obwohl sie ganz und gar nicht davon überzeugt war.  
Der Zeremonienmeister nickte, als ob das eine weise Entscheidung gewesen wäre und sagte: „Nimm den Ring, das Zeichen eurer Bindung, stecke ihn an die Hand deines Bräutigams"  
Astoria nahm den zweiten Ring von dem Kissen. Er war etwas größer als ihrer und enthielt keinen Stein, trotzdem gehörte er unverkennbar zu ihrem Ring. Astoria steckte ihn etwas unbeholfen an seine Hand. Sie schaute auf und nun kreuzten sich ihr Blicke. Malfoys Miene war verschlossen. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt.  
„Dann seid ihr hiermit im Leben vereint." Der Zeremonienmeister hob seinen Zauberstab und der silberne Sternschauer umsponn sie.

Es war jedem Brautpaar überlassen, was sie in diesem Moment taten. Jedoch würde es Fragen aufwerfen, wenn sie sich nicht küssten.  
Astoria trat dicht an ihn heran. Innerlich betend, dass Malfoy ihr eine Pleite vor den Gästen ersparen würde, zupfte sie auffordernd an seinem Umhang und blickte ihn beschwörend an.  
Wohl wissend, was sie beabsichtigte, zog Malfoy mokant seinen Mundwinkel nach oben. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme. Sein weiterhin kühler Blick gab ihr jedoch keinen Aufschluss über sein Vorhaben. Astoria war vollkommen egal, was er über sie dachte, solange er ihr jetzt einen Kuss vor den anderen gab. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam es ihr darauf an, wenigstens vorübergehend den Schein zu wahren.  
Sie formte vorsichtshalber mit ihren Lippen „bitte". Malfoy beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter und endlich spürte Astoria einen Augenblick lang seine Lippen auf ihren. Es war nicht lange. Sie hatte kaum genügend Zeit die Empfindung einzuordnen, da zog er sich schon zurück. Aber es hatte seine Wirkung getan, denn die Gäste applaudierten.  
„Danke", flüsterte Astoria ihm leise zu.  
Malfoy lächelte missfällig. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir heute Nacht auch noch dankbar", entgegnete er in derselben Lautstärke.  
Astoria riss ihre Augenlider auf. „Aber … " Astoria hielt inne, weil die ersten Gratulanten auf sie zukamen und in den nächsten Minuten gratulierten ihnen Verwandte und Bekannte von ihr und von Malfoy.

Astorias Tante Ada, die Schwester von Robert Greengrass umarmte das Brautpaar als eine der ersten nach ihren Eltern. Gleich darauf wünschten Daphne und Theo alles Gute. Es folgten die Lovelaces, die Verwandtschaft von Astorias verstorbenen Mutter Ariadne.  
Astorias Patin Faith Somerville, die ehemalige beste Freundin ihrer Mutter, gab Astoria bald darauf einen Kuss auf die Wange, und zu ihrem leichtem Entsetzten tat sie dies ebenfalls bei Malfoy. „Geben Sie gut auf Astoria Acht", sagte die brünette Hexe zu ihm.  
„Das werde ich", war Malfoys scheinheilige Antwort, was Astoria rasend machte.  
„Astoria!" Brianna umarmte Astoria stürmisch. „Alles, alles Gute!"  
„Danke", Astoria lachte auf. „Du musst mir aber nicht gleich die Luft abschnüren."  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Astoria", sagte nun Cassidy und umarmte sie ebenfalls.  
Moira kam gleich im Anschluss. Astoria wunderte sich, dass Cassidy so gut gelaunt war und überhaupt nicht verstimmt wirkte. Allerdings dachte sie nicht weiter darüber nach, denn es wollten ihr noch viele weitere Gäste ihre Glückwünsche aussprechen.

**~o~**

Beim Hochzeitsmahl saß Astoria selbstverständlich neben Malfoy und wären sie die einzigen am Tisch gewesen, wäre das Essen wohl recht schweigsam verlaufen. So aber plauderten die Gäste. Die Tafel war reichlich mit Köstlichkeiten gedeckt, was Astorias Appetit jedoch kaum anzuregen vermochte. Sie gab sich trotzdem die beste Mühe nicht zu wenig zu essen. Zwischendurch trank sie immer wieder von dem Elfenwein, was ihr deutlich leichter fiel. Sie war nun _Mrs Malfoy_. Es war erschreckend, einfach nur unfassbar.  
„Ich habe gesehen, dass ihr glücklich werden könnt", sagte ihre Tante Ada irgendwann zu ihr. Die nächsten Verwandten saßen an ihren Seiten.  
Astoria konnte sich einen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen. Sie war sich Malfoys Gegenwart neben ihr in diesem Moment sehr bewusst. „Liest du immer noch in Teeblättern?" Astoria trank einen Schluck Wein.  
Ihre Tante schmunzelte. „Hin und wieder."  
„Also ich glaube nicht daran, dass man in Teetassen die Zukunft sehen kann", sagte Daphne.  
„Weißt du schon was es wird?", fragte Ada daraufhin Daphne. „Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen? Ich kann es dir sagen, wenn du willst."  
„Ähm nein … es bringt Unglück, es vorher zu wissen", sagte Daphne hastig.  
„Also daran glaube ich nicht", sagte Astoria und versuchte ein Grinsen.  
Ada nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Dass dieser Aberglaube immer noch so verbreitet ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
„Das ist kein Aberglaube."  
„Was denken Sie, Theodore?", fragte Ada.  
„Ich denke, es hat auch seinen Reiz, wenn man sich überraschen lässt", antwortete er diplomatisch.  
„Ich hatte es damals im Gefühl, dass es ein Junge wird", sagte Narcissa nun.  
Astoria sah, wie Malfoys Mutter in schöner Erinnerung versunken lächelte. Sie fragte sich unmittelbar, ob sie irgendwann eine ähnliche Erinnerung haben würde. Vorstellen konnte sie es sich nicht.

Nach dem Essen begaben sie und Malfoy sich auf die Tanzfläche für den Eröffnungstanz. Bei diesem einen Tanz mit ihm blieb es vorerst jedoch. Es war unfassbar mit wie vielen unterschiedlichen Partnern man als Braut tanzen musste. Obwohl es ihr eigentlich ganz recht war. Zwischen den Tänzen trank Astoria immer wieder Bowle, die an einem Buffet am Rande der Tanzfläche zu bekommen war. Und natürlich versuchte sie sich mit so vielen Gästen wie möglich während ihrer Tanzpausen zu unterhalten. Oft hieß das gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.  
Ausgerechnet Mrs Branstone verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch, als sie irgendwann einmal wieder von der Tanzfläche kam. „Meine Tochter kennen Sie doch, oder?"  
„Ja, Eleanor" Astoria nickte ihr zu.  
Eleanor sah aus, als ob sie am liebsten im Boden versinken würde.  
„Es ist ihr ein bisschen peinlich, aber ich habe mir gedacht, es wäre sehr gütig von ihnen, wenn sie ihr ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen würden."  
„Wenn ich das kann, gerne … Wobei könnte ich dir denn genau helfen?"  
„Ähm bei nichts … Mutter … "  
„Eleanor, lass den Unsinn. Mrs Malfoy könnte dir wirklich behilflich sein." Mrs Branstone wandte sich wieder an Astoria. „Eleanor tut sich ziemlich schwer mit Männern, Vielleicht können Sie ihr einige Ratschläge geben."  
„Oh … ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür geeignet bin."  
„Selbstverständlich sind Sie das. Sie haben es immerhin vor wenigen Stunden geschafft einen der begehrtesten Junggesellen des Landes zu heiraten."  
„Ich weiß nicht recht." Astoria sah sich hilfesuchend um, als Mrs Whitley sich zu ihnen gesellte.  
„Astoria, wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich muss sagen die Dekoration ist sehr eindrucksvoll. Ich war gerade draußen. Ein Traum!"  
Astoria bedanke sich bei der Mutter ihrer Freundin.  
„Ah, Miranda", sagte Mrs Whitley nun zu Mrs Branstone. „Gefällt dir die Feier auch so sehr wie mir?"  
Mrs Branstone bejahte dies lautstark und lobte anschließend noch das wundervolle Essen. Allerdings kam sie dann wieder auf ihr Hauptanliegen zu sprechen. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie natürlich in den nächsten Wochen anderes im Kopf haben, aber vielleicht haben Sie einmal einen Moment für meine Tochter Zeit."  
Astoria verdrehte innerlich ihre Augen. „Gut, ich werde es mir überlegen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen möchten, Mrs Whitley. Mrs Branstone. Eleanor." Astoria nickte ihnen zu und machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub.

Sie fand sie sich kurze Zeit später bei der Kürbisbowle wieder. Die Bowle schmeckte aber auch wirklich göttlich. Seit ihrer Verlobung war ihr ein Großteil der Gesellschaft noch unerträglicher geworden. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass die meisten annahmen, sie hätte ihn, den Prinzen der reinblütigen Gesellschaft, eingefangen – mit welchen Mitteln auch immer … Ständig hörte sie welches Glück sie gehabt hätte. Fast war sie versucht ihnen allen mitzuteilen, dass sie für diese Hochzeit rein gar nichts, aber auch absolut nichts getan hatte. Allein Malfoys Name deutete darauf hin, dass es völlig umgekehrt war. Prinzen hatten schließlich Namen wie Edward oder William oder zumindest Charles. Draco hingegen war der Name von einem geschuppten feuerspeiendem Untier. Sie befand sich also eher in einer klassischen Drachen-Entführungsding-Geschichte. Sie kicherte leise und blickte erschreckt auf. Sie sollte wirklich aufhören zu trinken. Es war sicherlich nicht nicht angebracht, sich auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit zu betrinken …

„Hey, Astoria", sprach Tracey Davis sie schließlich an. „Wir haben uns überlegt, es wäre ganz lustig _Find the Bride_ zu spielen."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass …", ergriff Astoria das Wort.  
„Dass Draco mitmachen will?", fragte Tracey diabolisch lächelnd. „Keine Sorge! Überlass das Blaise und mir. Wir werden ihn schon überzeugen können", behauptete sie kühn.  
Bevor sie widersprechen konnte, hatte Tracey sie auch schon am Ellbogen gepackt und dirigierte sie zu der Gruppe mit Blaise, Millicent und Pansy. Außerdem eine ihr unbekannte Dame, vermutlich Zabinis Begleiterin, und Pansys Verlobter, Corvin Warrington. Astoria war etwas schwindelig und ließ sich paralysiert von der Freundin ihrer Schwester führen.  
„Ah, sehr gut. Die Braut haben wir also schon mal", sagte Millicent als sie dort angekommen waren.  
„Ja. Blaise und ich werden jetzt noch den Bräutigam holen. Ihr könnt inzwischen ein paar Leute zum Mitspielen animieren."  
Astoria überfiel das böse Gefühl, dass die Angelegenheit in eine Katastrophe münden würde. Sie blickte sich suchend nach Malfoy um. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: falls er mitspielte oder falls er es nicht tat. Es war eine klassische Pattsituation. Eigentlich war sie sich sicher, dass er das nicht mit sich machen lassen würde. Ein peinliches Hochzeitsspiel gehörte sicherlich nicht zu Malfoys Vorlieben …


	16. Mögen die Spiele beginnen

**Mögen die Spiele beginnen**

**~o~**

Astorias Blick huschte nervös zu Malfoy. Er stand zusammen mit einigen Gästen auf der anderen Seite der Halle und Tracey und Zabini begannen gerade damit auf ihn einzureden. Jetzt sah sie ihn antworten. Er lehnte es ab, sie war sich sicher.  
„Astoria, ich habe gerade gehört, es wird ein Hochzeitsspiel geben?" Brianna trat in ihr Blickfeld.  
„Ähm, ich glaube nicht." Astoria schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf.  
„Aber Millicent Bulstrode hat es gerade überall verkündet" Brianna sah sie fragend an.  
Astoria wurde schwindelig. „Keine Ahnung wie sie darauf kommt …", antwortete sie etwas brüsk.  
Brianna sah sie merkwürdig an. „Ich fürchte es ist zu spät Einspruch zu erheben …", gab Brianna zu denken. „Es hat sich schon ein ganzer Schwarm gebildet, der spielen beziehungsweise zuschauen will."  
Astoria spürte, dass ihre Hände feucht wurden. Sie musste sich jetzt besonnen verhalten. Malfoy würde sich zweifellos weigern mitzuspielen und sie würde dies einfach auch tun.  
„Dann müssen sie sehen, wie sie ohne mich zurechtkommen."  
Astoria ging erhobenen Hauptes den kurzen Weg zum Buffet. Es war alles halb so wild. Einige Gäste würden zweifelsfrei etwas pikiert sein, dass es nach der Ankündigung nun doch kein Hochzeitsspiel gab, aber das ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Brianna folgte ihr.  
„Astoria, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihre Freundin.  
„Alles ist bestens. Warum fragst du?" Astoria schenkte sich ein Glas mit Bowle ein. „Möchtest du?", fragte sie Brianna.  
Brianna schüttelte ihren Kopf. Astoria nippte vorsichtig an dem Glas.  
„Astoria, wie viel hast du schon getrunken?", fragte Brianna.  
Astoria wandte sich ihr zu. „Offensichtlich noch nicht genug."  
Brianna musterte sie skeptisch. „Du machst doch sonst gerne bei so etwas mit ...", meinte ihre Freundin nach einem Moment.  
„Es liegt doch nicht an mir", verteidigte sich Astoria da.  
Brianna schenkte ihr wiederholt einen fragenden Blick. Dabei musste doch selbst ihrer romantisch veranlagten Freundin aufgefallen sein, dass Malfoy nicht der gesellige Typ war.  
„Du wirst schon erwartet", sagte Brianna nun.  
Astoria schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und widmete sich mit gespielter Ruhe wieder ihrem Getränk.

Bald tauchte jedoch Tracey bei ihnen auf. „Astoria, wir warten schon alle auf dich", sagte die Freundin ihrer Schwester, die für das ganze Schlamassel verantwortlich war.  
„Ich sehe keinen Sinn in einem Hochzeitsspiel, bei dem der Bräutigam nicht mitmacht", entgegnete Astoria.  
Tracey lächelte vor sich hin. „Draco wird selbstverständlich mitspielen. Alle warten nur noch auf dich."  
Astorias Augen weiteten sich verwundert. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Malfoy würde bei so etwas doch nicht mitmachen.  
Tracey nahm sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an ihrem Ellbogen und Astoria ließ sich sprachlos von ihr auf die Mitte der Tanzfläche führen.  
Malfoy stand tatsächlich dort. Sie bemerkte jedoch, dass er anscheinend gar nicht erfreut darüber war, zu welchem Zweck sich alle hier versammelten. Seine Lippen waren nämlich fest zusammengepresst und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen meinte sie zwei parallele Falten zu erkennen. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie ihm diese Situation gegen den Strich ging. Ein Hochzeitsspiel musste er für einen sehr entwürdigenden Zeitvertreib halten. Astoria schenkte ihm einen verlegenen Blick. Ihr war das Ganze den Umständen entsprechend auch sehr unangenehm. Und wenn nicht so viele Zuschauer anwesend gewesen wären, hätte sie auch auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt gemacht.  
„So Draco. Schau dir deine Braut noch einmal gut an", sagte Blaise Zabini. „Gleich wird es für dich nämlich dunkel."  
Astoria meinte, Malfoy leise schnauben zu hören. Sein Blick lag eine beängstigende Sekunde auf ihr, bevor Zabini ihm mit einem schwarzen Tuch die Augen verband.  
Für das Spielfeld zog Millicent magische Grenzen, so dass die Mitspieler diesen Bereich vor Ende des Spiels nicht verlassen konnten. Das Ziel des Spiels war es, dass der Bräutigam die Braut unter den anderen Mitspielern fand und identifizieren konnte. Wie bei dem berühmten Blindekuhspiel, musste jeder, der von dem _blinden Bräutigam_ berührt wurde, stehen bleiben. Dann würde der Bräutigam das Gesicht desjenigen abtasten, um zu entscheiden, ob er seine Braut vor sich hatte oder nicht.  
Malfoy wurde von Zabini etwas übertrieben im Kreis gedreht, damit er die Orientierung verlor. Er machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite und wartete anscheinend einen Moment, um das Gleichgewicht wiederzugewinnen. Astoria biss sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie hatte nicht vor das Spiel unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen. Als sie dann zu ihrem Entsetzen jedoch feststellen musste, dass Malfoy direkt auf sie zu kam, flüchtete Astoria schnell auf die andere Seite. Es widerstrebte ihr dann doch, sich so einfach von ihm fangen zu lassen.

Im Folgenden versuchte sie immer den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzupassen, um an ihm vorbei auf die andere Seite des Spielfelds zu gelangen ohne dass er sie erwischte. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn das hexagonisch angelegte Spielfeld war doch eher klein. Malfoy müsste in der Mitte nur beide Arme ausbreiten und er könnte beinahe beide Seitenflächen mit seinen Fingerspitzen berühren.  
Ihre Mitspieler, fast samt Frauen, tänzelten um Malfoy herum und zupften immer wieder keck an seiner Kleidung. Was sie vermutlich nie gewagt hätten, wenn seine Augen nicht verbunden gewesen wären. Die meisten schienen auch mit Absicht direkt in seine Arme zu laufen. Das ging eine ganze Weile so. Gekicher, Lachen und aufgeregtes Gemurmel war zu hören. Als Außenstehender war es vermutlich sehr amüsant anzusehen.  
Astoria stieß sich gerade einmal wieder von der unsichtbaren Wand ab, um auf die andere Seite zu eilen, als es passierte. Tracey schubste sie ohne sie vorher zu fragen direkt in Malfoys Arme! Obwohl Malfoy sie eindeutig berührt hatte, versuchte Astoria dennoch zu entkommen. Malfoy hielt sie jedoch unter allgemeinen Gelächter an ihrem Arm fest. Astoria schluckte beklommen.  
Malfoy zog sie näher zu sich und sie verhielt sich nun brav an die Regeln haltend still. Sie wagte einen Blick in sein Gesicht – er konnte es ja nicht sehen. Der Kontrast seiner hellen Haut und seiner blonden Haare zu dem schwarzen Tuch war bemerkenswert. Da seine Augen verbunden waren, fiel ihr Blick fast automatisch auf seinen Mund. Eigentlich war es ein recht ansprechender Mund. Die Lippen waren leicht geschwungen, aber eindeutig männlich, eine Kombination aus Sinnlichkeit und Rauheit. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er sie auf ihrem Geburtstag geküsst hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren seine Gesichtszüge deutlich entspannter gewesen.  
Malfoys Hände tasteten jetzt vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht. Astoria schloss nervös ihre Lider. Es war denkbar, dass er sie überhaupt nicht erkannte und es wäre ihr wirklich unvorstellbar peinlich vor den anderen Leuten …

„Ich habe sie gefunden", rief Malfoy auf einmal vollkommen unerwartet für Astoria. Die Leute um sie herum applaudierten.  
Astoria schlug ihre Augen auf. Sie beobachtete Malfoy dabei, wie er sich das Tuch herunterzog. Er fasste sie kurz ins Auge, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, und ein prahlerisches Lächeln zierte seinen Mund. Er sah aus, als ob er gerade den goldenen Schnatz gefangen oder das Preisausschreiben der _Hexenwoche_ gewonnen hätte. Der letzte Vergleich hinkte wahrscheinlich ein wenig. Malfoy würde niemals an dem Preisausschreiben der_ Hexenwoche_ teilnehmen. Astoria machte den Versuch eines Lächelns, während sie ihn verstohlen kritisch musterte.  
Die Tanzfläche wurde schließlich wieder zum Tanzen freigegeben. Astoria blieb erst einmal am Rand bei Malfoy stehen. Er schaute sie einen winzigen Moment irritiert an, was Astoria vorgab nicht zu bemerken. Sie war immer noch verwundert darüber, dass er letztendlich bei dem Spiel mitgemacht hatte, aber seine unverhohlene Freude über seinen Erfolg irritierte sie um einiges mehr.  
„Ich war überrascht, dass dein Bräutigam es geschafft hat dich zu erkennen", meinte Zabini zu Astoria. Blaise Zabini hatte, so ganz anders als Malfoy, dunkle braune, etwas schrägstehende Augen.  
„Ich glaube, da bist du nicht der einzige", ging Astoria erfreut auf seine Äußerung ein. Astoria hatte ihn bisher immer sehr von sich eingenommen eingeschätzt, aber der großgewachsene dunkelhäutige Mann war zuletzt ihr gegenüber sehr amüsant gewesen.  
„Zabini, warst du nicht in Begleitung hier?", fragte Malfoy ihn daraufhin.  
Blaise grinste. „Okay, das war wohl der berühmte Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Na gut, dann will ich dir natürlich nicht länger im Weg stehen." Er deutete Astoria gegenüber eine Verbeugung an und entfernte sich.  
Nervös verlagerte Astoria ihr Gewicht von ihrem linken Bein auf ihr rechtes. Malfoys nachdenklicher Blick lag auf ihr. Astoria räusperte sich, wusste dann jedoch doch nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Soll ich uns etwas zu trinken holen?", fragte er schließlich.  
„Gerne", antwortete Astoria erleichtert lächelnd.

Malfoy reichte ihr kurz darauf ein Getränk. „Ohne Alkohol", sagte er. „Ich denke, das ist den Umständen entsprechend vernünftiger."  
„Was?", fragte sie ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
Er begegnete ihren Blick vollkommen ungerührt. „Ich will später noch etwas von dir haben. Und wenn du weiter so viel trinkst, befürchte ich … "  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Wie bitte?" Seine Worte hatten sie vollkommen überrumpelt.  
„Draco, entschuldigst du meine Schwester und mich einen Moment?", unterbrach Daphne sie.  
„Selbstverständlich", lächelte Malfoy gönnerhaft.  
Daphne nahm sie ein paar Schritte beiseite. Astoria blickte sie fragend an.  
„Lass dich nicht von ihm betrunken machen", flüsterte ihre Schwester ihr ins Ohr.  
„Für wie naiv hältst du mich?", entgegnete Astoria verschnupft. „Außerdem ist das hier reiner Kürbissaft." Sie hielt triumphierend ihr Glas hoch.  
„Oh … dann ist ja gut."  
„Du hast nämlich schon eine ganze Menge getrunken, jedenfalls für deine Verhältnisse", meinte Daphne zu ihr.  
„Toll … Gibt es irgendjemanden hier, dem dass nicht aufgefallen ist?", fragte Astoria leise.  
Daphne schmunzelte leicht. Dass ihre Schwester, die selbst natürlich wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft nichts trank, etwas bemerkt hatte, verkraftete Astoria ja noch, aber Malfoy war es anscheinend auch aufgefallen …

Sie stellten sich kurz darauf wieder zu Malfoy, bei dem inzwischen auch Theo stand und sich mit ihm unterhielt.  
„Das Ministerium", sagte Theo gerade zu Malfoy, „sollte wirklich langsam eine Stellungsnahme abgeben."  
Scheinbar ging es um Politik, Theos Lieblingsthema. Astoria sah zu Malfoy hinüber. Ein selbstgefälliger Zug legte sich auf seinen Lippen, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten. Sie war etwas überfordert, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Seine Äußerung klang in ihren Ohren wieder. _Er wolle später noch etwas von ihr haben …_ Astoria schluckte.  
Malfoy nickte zustimmend in Theos Richtung. „Bedauerlich, dass der Minister sich so unklug verhält."  
Astoria hörte nicht mehr zu, was Theo daraufhin sagte. Nahm Malfoy tatsächlich an, es würde eine Hochzeitsnacht geben? Astoria glaubte wirklich, dass es das Klügste war nichts Alkoholisches mehr zu trinken. Schließlich musste sie einen klaren Kopf bewahren, um keine Dummheit zu begehen. Aber trotzdem – Der Gedanke, dass sie damit auf ihn womöglich den Eindruck machte, sie würde seinen Wünschen Folge leisten, wollte ihr nicht im geringsten gefallen. Sie bemerkte, wie Malfoy ihr erneut einen anmaßenden Blick schenkte.  
„Daphne, du hast gar nichts zu trinken", bemerkte sie daher aufmerksam. „Kann ich dir etwas holen? Ein Glas Kürbissaft, Wasser oder etwas anderes?", bot sie ihrer Schwester an.  
„Ein Glas Wasser wäre nicht schlecht", lächelte Daphne zu Astorias Freude.  
„Das kann ich auch übernehmen", bot sich Theo ritterlich an.  
„Aber nein, das mache ich doch gerne", sagte Astoria nachdrücklich und sah, wie Malfoys Augen sich bei dieser Erwiderung misstrauisch zusammenkniffen. Eine innerliche nicht unangenehme Anspannung erfasste sie. Astoria suchte den Getränkestand auf und ließ sich dort von dem Zauber zwei Gläser auffüllen. Eines mit Wasser für Daphne und eines, davor zögerte sie kurz, mit Elfenwein für sich. Dann zückte Astoria diskret ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Wein.  
„Bitteschön." Astoria reichte ihrer Schwester das Wasser.  
Zufrieden sah sie, wie Malfoy den Wein in ihrer Hand bemerkte. Seine Augenbrauen runzelten sich leicht. Astoria lächelte ihn jetzt offen an und hob das Glas an ihre Lippen. Nachdem Malfoy anfangs eher erstaunt gewirkt hatte, verengte sich nun sein Blick. Mutig begann Astoria zu trinken. Der Wein schmeckte gar nicht so schlecht, auch wenn er nicht mehr den typischen Geschmack von Elfenwein hatte, nachdem sie den Alkohol verschwinden lassen hatte. Als sie einen großzügigen Zug getrunken hatte, schaute sie den blonden Zauberer erneut an. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst. Sein Blick eine stille Drohung.

Astoria drehte sich würdevoll zu Daphne herum. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, wie liebenswürdig Madam Berteaut heute zu mir war?"  
„Madam Berteaut und liebenswürdig?", lachte Daphne, obwohl auch ein nachdenklicher Blick auf das Weinglas in Astorias Händen fiel. „Ich glaube da muss es sich um ein Missverständnis handeln."  
„Nein, wirklich … sie war toll." Astoria begutachtete betont ihr Getränk. „Oh, merkwürdig, wie schnell so ein Glas leer wird … "  
Daphne schaute sie entgeistert an, aber darauf konnte Astoria jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie blickte Malfoy provokant in die Augen und trank heldenhaft abermals einen Schluck. Seine Augen blitzten.  
„Vielleicht schenke ich mir besser gleich etwas nach …"  
Malfoy räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Wenn ihr uns entschuldigen würdet?", sagte er zu Daphne und Theo. „Ich möchte einen Moment mit Astoria allein sein."  
Malfoy griff nach Astorias freien Hand und zog sie dann förmlich hinter sie her.  
„Was soll das?", beschwerte sie sich.  
Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Befriedigung erfasste sie, weil sie es geschafft hatte, ihn mit ihrer scheinbaren Missachtung zu reizen. Sie versuchte das aufkeimende Strahlen zu unterdrücken. Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich um und überlegte wohl, wohin er mit ihr gehen sollte. Bei allen Gästen, die sie ansprachen, entschuldigte er sie knapp und ging weiter. Und ihr fiel nichts anderes ein als ihm zu folgen, um keine Szene zu verursachen.  
„Du tust mir weh", behauptete sie, als er sie durch die Terrassentür nach draußen führte.  
Malfoy schnaufte abfällig, ließ aber ihre Hand los. Stattdessen legte er seinen Arm um sie und übte mit seiner Hand leichten Druck auf ihren Oberarm aus, damit sie weiterging. Es war angenehm kühl draußen und es wehte kaum Wind. Im Garten waren einige Gäste, meist paarweise, unterwegs. Lampions beleuchteten einige ausgewählten Pfade.  
Malfoy lenkte sie auf einen Weg, der verlassener wirkte. Astoria betrachtete ihn aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Er wirkte sehr entschlossen. Allmählich machte sich doch Nervosität bei ihr breit. Der Pfad schien tief in den Garten hineinzuführen. Astoria hielt sich unsicher an ihrem Glas fest.  
„Wohin gehen wir?", verlangte sie zu wissen.  
Wieder kam keine Antwort von ihm. Er machte ihr ein bisschen Angst. Astoria sah sich flüchtig um, und fragte sich, ob sie eine Flucht wagen konnte.  
„Denk nicht mal daran", sagte er und sie zuckte zusammen.  
Er drängte sie weiterzugehen. Als der Weg sie hinter eine Hecke führte, stoppte er.

„So, Astoria …", setzte er an.  
Astoria löste sich von ihm und schaffte schnell etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie stellte bedauerlicherweise fest, dass ihr sein Halt fehlte. Sie hatte es heute Abend wirklich ein wenig übertrieben mit dem Genuss von alkoholischen Getränken.  
„Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?"  
Sie hörte eine leichte Verärgerung aus seinem Ton heraus. Astoria überlegte, wie sie die Situation einzuschätzen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, zu was er fähig war, wenn er sich in einer gefährlichen Stimmung wie dieser befand. Malfoy sah sie auffordernd an.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte Astoria in einem bemüht reuevollen Ton und senkte ihre Lider. Sie hoffte, er würde ihr das abkaufen, denn dann konnten sie wieder reingehen. Nach Drinnen, wo es um vieles sicherer war. Sie überlegte kurz und schüttete dann den Rest des Weins auf den Boden. „Ich werde heute nichts mehr trinken", sagte sie.  
„Ist das wirklich alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?", wollte er wissen.  
„Was meinst du?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.  
Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sprach. „Ich habe den Eindruck, du willst den Vertrag nicht einhalten."  
Erschrocken blickte sie zu ihm hoch. „Den Vertrag?"  
„Unseren Ehevertrag.", erläuterte er. „Glaubst du, du kannst mich erst heiraten und dich anschließend einfach über … deine Pflicht hinwegsetzen?"  
Es entstand eine kleine Pause, weil Astoria nichts darauf einfiel. Warf er ihr dies vor, weil er davon ausging, sie würde sich betrinken, um die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen? Sie hätte höchstens so getan, dass sie zu betrunken wäre, denn der Wein war ja alkoholfrei gewesen. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass das klug wäre jetzt zu erwähnen.  
„Nicht die Antwort, die ich hören wollte …", sagte Malfoy, als sie immer noch nichts sagte.  
„Aber Malfoy … ich …"  
Er wartete, dass sie weitersprach.  
„Ich habe nicht vor den Vertrag zu brechen." Jedenfalls hatte sie das nicht geplant. Ob sie ihn dann einhalten konnte, war eine andere Sache.  
Er musterte sie eingehend. Anscheinend hielt sie seiner Prüfung stand, denn er nickte kurz. „Dann ist ja gut", sagte er.  
Sie standen sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber. Er war relativ groß, so dass sie ein Stückchen nach oben schauen musste. Mit seiner aufrechten Körperhaltung hätte er bestimmt auch in weniger edler Kleidung ein beeindruckenden Eindruck gemacht.  
„Lass uns zurückgehen. Die Gäste vermissen uns sicher bald", sagte Astoria plötzlich übernervös.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie uns vermissen werden", meinte Malfoy zu ihrer Verwunderung. „Sie werden annehmen, dass wir uns, ähm, schon zurückgezogen haben. Kurz nach elf ist keine allzu unübliche Zeit … "  
Astoria erstarrte und errötete. Es war üblich, dass das Brautpaar die Hochzeitsfeier still und heimlich verließ, obwohl das meistens erst gegen Mitternacht passierte. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber er wirkte auf einmal auf eine spezielle Art bedrohlich auf sie.  
„Aber wir wurden gesehen, wie wir in den Garten gegangen sind, also werden sie denken, dass wir bald wieder hereinkommen …"  
Malfoy zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht … Ich würde vermutlich annehmen, dass das Brautpaar einen kurzen Spaziergang macht, bevor es dann einen anderen Eingang benutzt."  
„Einen anderen Eingang …?"

Malfoy nickte und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Astoria spürte die Hecke in ihrem Rücken.  
„Das Manor hat mehrere Eingänge, wie du sicherlich weißt."  
Sie ließ zu, dass er ihre Hand nahm. „Ich glaube, ich würde jetzt trotzdem lieber wieder zur Feier zurückkehren", sagte Astoria. Ihre Stimme klang zittrig in ihren Ohren. Sein Daumen streichelte sanft über ihren Handrücken.  
„Warum?", fragte er. Er sah sie mit einer Intensität an, die Astoria zappelig machte.  
Sie antwortete nicht.  
„Komm jetzt mit mir", sagte er eindringlich.  
„Ich weiß nicht …", zögerte Astoria. Sie versuchte die Bilder, die in ihrer Phantasie aufstiegen, zu verscheuchen.  
„Bitte, Astoria", drängelte Malfoy.  
Sie merkte, wie sie nickte. Ihre Hand festhaltend führte Malfoy sie um das Gebäude herum. Sie spürte ein aufregendes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, während sie die Treppenstufen im Manor hochstiegen. Vor der Tür ihres neuen Schlafzimmers blieben er mit ihr stehen. Jetzt war es soweit. Ihr Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken.  
„Wie lange brauchst du, um dich bereitzumachen?", fragte Malfoy.  
Astoria blinzelte. „Ähm, ich weiß nicht", stammelte sie.  
„Dann sagen wir, ich komme in einer Viertelstunde." Er nickte ihr kurz zu und betrat das danebenliegende Zimmer.


	17. Eheliche Pflichten

**Eheliche Pflichten**

**~o~**

Astoria hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie lehnte sich von innen an die geschlossene Tür. Was meinte er mit bereitmachen? Sollte sie sich umziehen oder gar entkleiden? Sie öffnete ihre Lider und sah sich flüchtig in ihrem neuen Zimmer um. Der Hauself der Malfoys hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und das von ihr gewünschte Hab und Gut eingeräumt. Im Moment hatte sie jedoch nicht die Geduld die Einrichtung zu bewundern.  
Das alles war einfach so unwirklich. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Malfoy käme zu ihr in das Zimmer. Das Bett, unübersehbar, lenkte Astorias Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Bilder von Malfoy und ihr auf den Laken tauchten in ihrem Geiste auf. Er über ihr.  
Astoria lief ein paar Schritte auf dem schweren Teppich auf und ab. Der Gedanke sich Malfoy hinzugeben, wie erregend auch immer, verängstigte sie ein bisschen.  
Natürlich wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung worauf das Ganze hinauslief, schließlich war sie keine Jungfrau mehr. Und vielleicht war gerade jetzt dieses Wissen, was zwischen ihnen passieren würde, das Beunruhigendste daran. Sie hatte ihm draußen ihre Zustimmung gegeben, jetzt erschien es ihr vielleicht doch nicht mehr so klug. Sie hatte voreilig eingewilligt. Wenn sie so recht überlegte, war dieser plötzliche Umschwung von kühler Höflichkeit zu Malfoys letztem Verhalten doch etwas fragwürdig.

Ein paar Minuten darauf wurde die Verbindungstür zwischen den Schlafzimmern geöffnet und Astoria verharrte auf der Stelle. Malfoy trug einen sonderbar ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er gleich einen unangenehmen Geschäftstermin haben würde.  
„Malfoy, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir das verschieben", ergriff sie sogleich das Wort.  
Sein Blick kam auf ihrem Gesicht zu ruhen.  
Astoria fuhr fort: „Wir sind momentan nicht in der Stimmung …"  
„Ich bin in der Stimmung", sagte Malfoy nüchtern.  
Astoria schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Nein, bist du nicht."  
Merkwürdigerweise schienen sich seine Züge bei ihren Worten tatsächlich etwas zu entspannen.  
„Das zu beurteilen, musst du schon mir überlassen", sagte Malfoy. Er schloss die Tür und drehte sich wieder zu ihr herum. „Und lass dir gesagt sein, ich bin sehr wohl in Stimmung."  
„Na gut, ich bin es aber nicht", erklärte Astoria spitz.  
Malfoy lächelte unbeeindruckt und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Sie versteifte sich, bemerkte jedoch überrascht, dass er an ihr vorbeiging.  
„Möchtest du auch etwas trinken?", fragte er und öffnete die Flasche Elfenwein, die auf dem Sekretär, einem wirklich hübschen Möbelstück aus Mahagoni, stand.  
Astoria hob ihre Augenbrauen. Nun war es ihr also wieder erlaubt zu trinken?  
„Ein bisschen", gab sie nach, da sie das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass er auch ohne sie sein Glas Wein hier in ihrem Zimmer trinken würde. „Aber dann gehst du …"

Malfoy füllte die Gläser bis zur Hälfte und reichte ihr eines. Astoria und nippte an dem fruchtigen Wein. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an seiner Kleidung hängen. Er trug einen eleganten dunklen Morgenmantel aus schwerer Seide und wirkte darin fast königlicher als in seinem Festumhang. Malfoy folgte ihrem Blick.  
„Gefällt er dir?"  
„Kleidest du dich immer so, wenn du … hm … einer Dame einen Besuch abstattest?" Sie nahm hoheitsvoll einen kleinen Schluck und spürte, wie sich die wohltuende Wärme erneut in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.  
„Für gewöhnlich treffe ich keine Dame auf dem Manor – deshalb nein", antwortete er.  
„Und wo triffst du dich dann gewöhnlich mit einer Dame?", konnte sie sich nicht unterstehen zu fragen. Sie verletzte vermutlich gerade jegliche Regeln des Anstands, aber das kümmerte sie gerade wenig.  
Malfoy musterte sie einen Moment bevor er sich entschied zu antworteten. „Meistens in einem Hotel oder bei der betreffenden Dame zuhause."  
Astoria versuchte weltoffen zu wirken, obwohl ihr doch ein wenig bang wurde. Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Und darf ich fragen, wie oft das vorkommt?", fragte sie jetzt.  
Malfoy lehnte sich an den Sekretär und lächelte sie anzüglich an. Astoria sah ihn gespannt an. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl antworten würde. Aus irgendeinem Grunde hatte sie ihn anfangs eher wie jemanden eingeschätzt, dem nicht so viel an dieser bestimmten Sache lag. Aber was wusste sie schon über ihn? Jedenfalls war sie überzeugt davon, dass er etwas mit dieser Sängerin Thelxiope hatte oder zumindest gehabt hatte. Und wer weiß, über wie viele Frauen sie nicht Bescheid wusste …  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, bist du mir noch die Antwort einer ähnlichen Frage schuldig", meinte er.  
Astoria überlegte kurz und wurde dann rot. Sie begriff, dass er auf die Frage, wie viele Liebhaber sie schon gehabt hatte, anspielte. Sie hatte es beinahe vergessen. Astoria straffte ihre Schultern. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Ich habe damals abgelehnt, diese Frage zu beantworten und tue es noch jetzt." Astoria hob das Glas an ihre Lippen, während sie ihn im Auge behielt.  
„Ein Jammer", behauptete er.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?", fragte Malfoy bald.  
Verwundert sah sie, dass ihr Glas bereits leer war. „Nein, danke", sagte Astoria.  
Malfoy nahm ihr das leere Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf der Schreibfläche des Sekretärs ab.  
„Und jetzt gehst du?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Lässt du mich nicht wenigstens austrinken?"  
Astoria warf einen Blick auf seinen Wein. Er schien nicht weniger geworden zu sein.  
„Ich werde mich auch beeilen", versprach er mit einem undurchsichtigen Lächeln.  
Astoria nickte abwesend und überlegte, dass sie ihn so noch etwas befragen konnte. „Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet", bemerkte sie.  
Malfoy zog fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Wie oft du dich mit irgendwelchen Frauen triffst …", erläuterte sie.  
Er schien leicht belustigt. „Bist du nicht etwas zu neugierig dafür, dass du selbst so wenig Auskunft gibst?"  
„Vielleicht", erwiderte Astoria lächelnd, sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Sie kam sich plötzlich sehr kühn vor. „Eine Antwort möchte ich trotzdem von dir."  
Er schaute kurz auf ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und sah sie dann wieder an. „Nun ja, ich führe kein Buch darüber …", fing er an.  
„Das hast du dir ja hübsch zurecht gelegt." Astoria warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu.

Malfoy stellte bedachtsam sein Glas beiseite und nahm spielerisch ihre Hände in seine. „Was genau willst du wissen, Astoria?" Seine Stimme klang verändert.  
Astoria blinzelte. „Wie oft du dich mit Frauen triffst...?" Es hörte sich so an, als ob sie unsicher war, ob das überhaupt die Frage gewesen war.  
„Soll ich dir darauf die Antwort, wie oft pro Woche oder wie oft pro Monat, geben?"  
Astoria spürte, ihre Wangen unter seinem Blick erröten, dabei sollte er doch derjenige sein, der errötete!  
„Dann sag es mir pro Woche", wählte Astoria und versuchte ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
Er musterte sie einen Moment und sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Nicht so oft, wie du gerade denkst."  
„Das war deine Antwort?", fragte sie verblüfft und blickte ihn direkt an, als sie bemerkte, dass nichts folgte. _Nicht so oft, wie du gerade denkst_. Das war doch keine Antwort! Er konnte schließlich gar nicht wissen was sie dachte.  
„Ja. Hast du etwas dagegen?" Er streichelte über ihre Hände. Das fühlte sich irgendwie recht schön an. „Deine Hände sind ganz kalt", murmelte er.  
„Du lenkst ab", flüsterte sie.  
Er zog ihre Hände zu sich in die Taschen des Morgenmantels und sie taumelte einen halben Schritt in seine Richtung und atmete erschrocken ein.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wer von uns beiden hier ablenken will", sagte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Sie roch wieder diesen verführerischen Duft an ihm. „Eigentlich willst du die Antwort doch gar nicht wissen."  
„Doch will ich", beharrte sie atemlos. Astoria stockte, als seine Lippen ihren Nacken berührten. Sie beugte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, als er mit seinen Lippen über die Haut ihres Halses glitt, spürte seinen warmen Atem.  
Malfoy zog sich zurück und blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. „Ich glaube, du willst lieber, dass ich dich küsse", sagte er.  
Astoria sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sein Gesicht war sehr nahe. Sie sah ihm auf die Lippen, dann zurück in seine Augen, nur um kurz darauf wieder auf seinen Lippen, auf denen nun ein leichtes Lächeln lag, hängen zu bleiben. „Malfoy …"  
Er ließ sie nicht ausreden und sein Mund traf auf ihren. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und schlug dann schneller als zuvor. Malfoys Hände legten sich auf ihren Rücken und er vertiefte den Kuss.

Astoria wurde von ihm rückwärts durch den Raum geschoben. Dorthin, wo das Bett stand. Sie holte Luft und entzog sich ihm.  
„Malfoy, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich heute nicht … " Sie geriet ins Stocken.  
Seine Augen sahen abwartend in ihre. Er wirkte im Moment wieder so anziehend auf sie. Sich bewusst darüber, was sie damit besiegelte, schloss sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog ihn dann am Kragen seines Morgenmantel zu sich. Verlangend drückte sie ihm ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Der Kuss wurde energisch von ihm erwidert.  
Bald landete sie mit ihrem Po zuerst auf dem Bett. Malfoy löste sich kurz von ihr und zog ihr die Seidenslipper von den Füßen. Dann begab er sich zu ihr auf die Matratze. Er begann die vielen kleinen Knöpfe auf der Rückseite ihres Kleid zu öffnen. Als es an ihrem Oberkörper herunterglitt und sich in ihrem Schoß fächerte, spürte Astoria wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen bildete. Sie zog das Kleid unter sich weg und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Sie wollte wissen, was er als nächstes tun würde.  
Malfoy tastete sie entlang der senkrecht eingenähten Stäbchen des Torseletts bis zu ihren Strumpfhaltern herunter ab. Astoria blickte zu seinen Händen nach unten. Nacheinander öffnete er die kleinen Spangen an dem Ende der Bändchen und berührte dort wie zufällig ihre empfindliche Haut. Sorgfältig und auf eine köstlich quälende Art streifte Malfoy ihren Strumpf herunter. Er wiederholte die Prozedur auf der anderen Seite und Astoria rutschte unruhig herum, bis er sie an ihrer Taille festhielt und sie küsste. Er öffnete die Häkchen ihres Torseletts, und als er fertig war, legte er das Kleidungsstück beiseite. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper. Malfoy trug selbst immer noch seinen Morgenmantel. Als sie erneut unruhig herumzurutschen begann, legten sich seine Hände wieder auf ihre Taille um sie festzuhalten.  
„Bleib so", raunte er und seine Stimme sendete eine neue Welle Verlangen durch ihren Körper. Er streichelte sie sachte, ein bisschen nachlässig. Sie hoffte, dass er ihre Brüste anfassen würde, aber dann schoben sich seine Finger ein Stück unter den Bund ihres Seidenhöschens. Überrascht zog sie die Luft ein. Er zog es zielstrebig nach unten.

Malfoy beugte sich nach vorne und berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Er drängte sie nach hinten und hielt ihr Gesicht, während er sie küsste, dass sie sich schließlich auf die Laken fallen ließ. Er schaute auf sie herunter und streifte bald darauf seinen Morgenmantel ab. Astoria heftete neugierig ihre Augen auf ihn. Sie wollte ihn berühren, traute sich jedoch nicht so recht.  
Ihr Herz raste, als er sich dann auf sie legte. Sein Gewicht auf sich zu haben war unbeschreiblich erregend. Er war so dicht, dass sie die sternförmig verlaufenden Furchen in seinen grauen Augen und jede einzelne seiner dunkelblonden Wimpern erkennen konnte.  
Er küsste sie wieder. Seine Hände wanderten fahrig über ihren Körper. Astoria seufzte gegen seine Lippen. Mittlerweile pochte es intensiv in ihrem Schoß. Er bewegte sich etwas auf ihr, rutschte zwischen ihre Beine.  
Astoria schloss ihre Augen, als sie seine Härte dort unten gegen sich drücken spürte. Er rieb sich an ihr. Ein undeutliches Stöhnen entfloh ihren Lippen und Astoria spreizte ihre Beine weiter für ihn. Seine Hände, nun an ihrem Po, hoben sie leicht hoch. Sie wusste sehr genau, was nun passieren würde. Astoria konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, als er in sie eindrang.  
Malfoy begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, kam ihm entgegen. Er stieß kraftvoll und dennoch dabei gemächlich in sie. Unterschwellig nahm sie wahr, dass er selbst nur sehr leise stöhnte, fast kontrolliert wirkte.  
Seine Stöße wurden schneller. Astoria krallte sich fester an ihn. Sie war so nahe dran … Sie würde es nicht schaffen ...  
Seine Hand glitt nach unten und streichelte sie. Astoria schrie auf. Ein Beben lief durch ihren Körper. Ihr Kopf sank in das Kissen zurück. Es dauerte danach nicht lange und er kam in ihr. Ihm entfuhr ein tiefes kehliges Stöhnen. Dann sank er er mit seinem gesamten Gewicht über ihr zusammen.

Astoria bemerkte nach einiger Zeit in ihrem Halbschlummer, wie Malfoy sich neben ihr aufrichtete und aufstand. Sie blickte schläfrig zu ihm auf. Er hatte sich wieder seinen Morgenmantel übergezogen und in seinem Gesicht machte sie einen zufriedenen Ausdruck aus, als er auf sie herabschaute. Astoria blinzelte. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging. Sie hörte die Verbindungstür zu Malfoys Schlafzimmer und war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Ließ er sie allein?  
Nun – Astoria schluckte – wahrscheinlich hielt ihn nichts mehr hier, nachdem sie den _ehelichen Pflichten_ bereits nachgegangen waren …


	18. Honigmond

**Honigmond**

**~o~**

Als Astoria das nächste Mal aufwachte, fanden bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Weg an den schweren Vorhängen vorbei in das Schlafzimmer. Sie lag alleine in ihrem Bett – Natürlich: Malfoy hatte es schließlich vorgezogen zu gehen. Nach ein paar Minuten stand Astoria auf und suchte nach ihrer kleinen Sammlung an Heiltränken. Nicht wegen ihrer Kopfschmerzen. Sie brauchte gerade etwas anderes viel dringender.  
„Dibbles", rief sie nach dem Elfen der Malfoys.  
Keine drei Sekunden später erschien der Hauself in ihrem Zimmer. Er verbeugte sich und schaute sie mit seinen tennisballgroßen Augen an. „Sie wünschen, Missus Malfoy?"  
Astoria verzog unwillkürlich ihr Gesicht bei der Anrede.  
„Wo ist das lederne Etui von mir?"  
„Es ist in Ihrem Bad. Soll Dibbles es Ihnen holen?"  
Astoria wusste nicht wo sich ihr Bad befand und musste dem ohnehin noch einen Besuch abstatten.  
„Führe mich bitte dorthin."  
„Wenn Missus Malfoy Dibbles dann bitte folgen möchte." Der Hauself wackelte eifrig mit seinen Fledermausohren.  
Astoria zog sich schnell einen Tagesmantel über ihr Nachthemd und folgte dem Hauselfen zum Bad. Und dort war das Etui. Erleichtert suchte Astoria das kleine Fläschchen heraus. Sie ließ einige Tropfen der Essenz in ein Glas mit Wasser fallen. Und bevor sie noch länger zögern konnte trank Astoria das Glas in wenigen Zügen leer. Sie setzte sich auf den marmornen Wannenrand und wartete. Dann spürte sie es, dieses widerliche Gefühl, ein eisiger Schauer, der durch ihren Körper jagte. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich und sie begann zu zitterten. Es war wirklich alles andere als angenehm, aber immerhin erfüllte das Mittel seinen Zweck. Denn sie wollte jetzt bestimmt kein Baby bekommen und der Verhütungstrank, den sie genommen hatte, verhinderte eine unwillkommene Schwangerschaft. Er wirkte sowohl zwölf Stunden vor als auch zwölf Stunden nach der Einnahme. Sie hielt sich damit höchstwahrscheinlich nicht an den Vertrag, aber Astoria fand, dass das ihre Privatangelegenheit war. Und solange Malfoy nichts von dem Trank erfuhr, war alles in bester Ordnung.

Nach ihrer Morgentoilette, befand sich Astoria für den Tag angekleidet in ihrem Schlafzimmer, als Dibbles abermals erschien.  
„Der junge Herr lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie sich zum Frühstück in dem kleinen Salon auf der Ostseite einfinden können, Missus Malfoy", teilte er ihr mit.  
Astoria runzelte leicht ihre Stirn und ließ sich von dem Hauselfen zu dem besagten Salon führen. Sich ungewiss darüber, was sie nun erwarteten würde, öffnete Astoria die Tür.  
Malfoy saß an dem einen Ende des Tisches und blickte von der Sonntagsausgabe des Tagespropheten auf. „Morgen, Astoria."  
Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme erfasste sie eine ungeahnte Unruhe.  
„Guten Morgen." Astoria versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen.  
Malfoys Blick lag für einen Augenblick auf ihr und sie blieb unsicher am Eingang stehen. Sie konnte keinen Triumph bei ihm ausmachen, was sie erleichterte. Allerdings konnte sie auch keine andere Regung erkennen.  
„Bitte setz dich doch", forderte er sie auf.  
Astoria setzte sich an das andere Ende des Tisches, an dem für sie gedeckt worden war. Der Tisch aus poliertem Edelholz war vielleicht drei Meter lang, weshalb sie nicht übermäßig weit von ihm entfernt saß. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie über diese Tatsache allzu glücklich war.  
Malfoy legte die Zeitung beiseite und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Astoria tat es ihm zögerlich nach, indem sie sich zuallererst Kürbissaft in ihr Glas schenkte. Malfoy schien völlig ungerührt zu sein und zu seinem, wie sie vermutete, normalen Tagesablauf überzugehen. Astoria wusste natürlich nicht, wie er das sonst morgens handhabte, wenn er den Abend davor mit einer Frau verbracht hatte, aber irgendein Anzeichen darüber, was gestern passiert war, hatte sie eigentlich schon erwartet.  
Astoria tat sich eine kleine Menge der Frühstücksflocken in ihre Schale.  
Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, dass glaubte, ein Mann würde automatisch Gefühle für sie haben oder entwickeln, nur weil er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Ihr Ehe basierte auf Vernunft oder vielmehr auf Zweck. Trotzdem – diese Nichtschätzung füllte sich schmerzlich an.  
Sie beschloss sich keine Blöße zu geben und ebenfalls kein Wort darüber zu verlieren oder sich anmerken zu lassen, dass etwas zwischen ihnen passiert war. Während sie aß, richtete sie den Blick auf alles, nur nicht auf ihn.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich plötzlich bei ihr.  
Astoria hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, obwohl sie gerade gar nichts im Mund hatte. Sie konnte keinerlei Anspielung aus seinem Tonfall heraushören, weshalb diese Frage sie umso mehr irritierte.  
„Danke, gut", versuchte sie einen ähnlich förmlichen Ton anzuschlagen wie Malfoy.  
Er nickte langsam bei ihrer Entgegnung und nahm nun einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei und stellte fest, dass sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Okay, sie war mit ihm verheiratet und hatte gestern mit ihm geschlafen, aber was hieß das schon? Eben – nichts … Das einzige, was sie in diesem Moment über ihn wusste, war, dass seine Gleichgültigkeit sie ärgerte.  
Astoria versuchte ein Thema zu finden, dass sie gefahrlos ansprechen konnte. Doch jedes einzelne, welches ihr in den Sinn kam, schien für die Situation einfach nicht angebracht zu sein.  
„Ist für den heutigen Tag etwas geplant?", fragte sie schließlich, weil es in ihren Ohren einigermaßen vernünftig klang.  
Er sah sie mit leichter Überraschung an. „Nein … Tu was du willst. Ich muss heute noch ein paar Papiere durchgehen."  
Es war Sonntag, der Tag nach ihrer Hochzeit, was konnte er da schon großartig zu tun haben?  
„Gut." Astoria schluckte ihre Verärgerung herunter und tat sich noch etwas von dem gerösteten Frühstücksspeck zu dem Rührei auf ihren Teller.

Sie sah sich wieder im Raum um. Schwere grüne Vorhänge umrahmten das Fenster. Es war nicht ganz so groß, wie die Fenster in dem Salon, in dem sie sich immer mit Narcissa getroffen hatte, ließ jedoch ausreichend Morgenlicht durch die Gardine in das Zimmer fallen. Das Holz der Möbel war dunkel und die Stühle waren grün gepolstert. Die Atmosphäre im gesamten Raum wirkte irgendwie männlicher, als es ihrer momentanen Stimmung gut tat.  
„Essen wir nicht gemeinsam mit deinen Eltern?", fragte sie.  
Malfoy blickte über den Tisch zu ihr herüber. „Ich dachte, es ist dir lieber, wenn wir alleine essen. Aber wenn du möchtest, können wir auch mit meinen Eltern essen."  
„Oh … nein, danke. Ich glaube, es gefällt mir so besser." Es schien ihr dann doch weniger anstrengend, nur einen Malfoy bei jedem Essen ertragen zu müssen. Der Gedanke daran, gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy zu frühstücken, war nämlich leicht beängstigend.  
„In Ordnung, dann lassen wir es so", sagte er.  
Sie aßen beide ihre Frühstück weiter, bis Malfoy sich räusperte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es heute zum Mittagessen schaffe, also warte nicht auf mich." Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und Astoria starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Bitte entschuldige mich jetzt. Wenn etwas sein sollte, findest du mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

Sie beendete ihr Frühstück und stand ebenfalls auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Tasse, in der sich noch etwas Tee befand. Astoria rümpfte ihre Nase und stieß hörbar Luft aus. Er hatte noch nicht einmal ausgetrunken. Was hatte er ihr gesagt? Sie sollte tun, was sie wollte? Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie diese Aufforderung irgendwie missbrauchen konnte, kam aber dann zu dem Schluss, besser nichts zu übereilen. Es war als ob er sich ihr gegenüber nun wieder unpersönlich höflich verhalten wollte und eventuell sollte sie da einfach mitspielen.

**~o~**

Astoria verbrachte die nächsten Tage auf Malfoy Manor. Die brillante Idee die anderen Leute glauben zu lassen, dass es sich um eine Liebeshochzeit handeln würde, war doch etwas einschränkend. So kurz nach der Hochzeit irgendwo alleine aufzutauchen kam für sie nicht in Frage, also blieb sie dort.  
Sie versuchte sich ein wenig besser mit dem Anwesen vertraut zu machen, sich das Grundstück anzusehen und die Räume des Herrenhauses kennenzulernen. Sie kam dabei nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass aus jedem Winkel und jeder Pore des Herrenhauses der Wohlstand drang. Abgesehen davon dass es verglichen mit Greengrass House mehr Zimmer gab, gab es auch weitaus mehr kostbare und in erster Linie wertvollere Einrichtungsgegenstände zu entdecken. Größtenteils bedeckten prachtvolle Teppiche den Steinboden des Manors. Die Zimmertüren waren allesamt aus massiven Holz. Von den Ahnenporträts in der Eingangshalle, die ihr bereits bekannt waren, einmal abgesehen, waren auch viele weiteren Wände mit Portraits verziert.  
Der Angelpunkt des Manors war zweifelsohne der Salon, der direkt von der Eingangshalle zu erreichen war. Sie stellte fest, dass sich Malfoys Eltern häufig dort aufhielten. Die Wände dieses Salons waren dunkelrot und auch an ihnen hingen wieder Portraits. An der Decke hing ein kristallener Kronleuchter, der den Raum abends in ein schummriges Licht tauchte. Der große offene Kamin in diesem Raum war ihr schon von Narcissa bei ihren regelmäßigen Besuchen zum Flohen angeboten worden. Der Kaminsims war aus Marmor und darüber befand sich ganz dem exquisiten Geschmack entsprechend ein Spiegel mit einem verschnörkelten Goldrahmen. Wenn das kein Zeichen des puren Luxus war, wusste sie es nicht.

Es war ein paar Tage nach der Hochzeit, als er das erste Mal zu später Stunde zu ihr kam. Überrascht hörte Astoria, wie sich die Verbindungstür zwischen ihren Schlafzimmern öffnete. Und kurz darauf sah sie Malfoy in das Zimmer treten.  
Sie hatte ihn bisher fast ausschließlich zu den Mahlzeiten gesehen, was ihr trotz leichten Grolls eigentlich lieb war, denn sie war sich immer noch unsicher, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie hatte immerhin mit ihm geschlafen und diese Tatsache allein war einprägsam genug für sie. Das war nichts, was sie so leicht verdrängen konnte, auch wenn sie es sich im Nachhinein gewünscht hätte. Er hatte sich ja nicht einmal anstrengen müssen, sie herumzukriegen. Klar, sie war neugierig gewesen und der Alkohol hatte vermutlich den letzten kleinen Rest getan. Und wenn sich ihre Wege danach getrennt hätten, hätte sie sich vielleicht sogar über die Erfahrung gefreut. So aber, fühlte es sich bloß wie eine schmetternde Niederlage ihm gegenüber an.  
„Was willst du?", fragte sie ihn angespannt.  
Natürlich hatte sie ein paar Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob oder wann er es eventuell zu wiederholen gedachte. Sie hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er an diesem Tag zu ihr kommen würde. Er hatte beim Abendessen nicht anders auf sie gewirkt, als die Tage davor.  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", erwiderte Malfoy und kam näher. Er trug wieder einen edlen Morgenmantel, allerdings war er kürzer und man sah, dass er dieses Mal wenigstens einen Schlafanzug darunter trug.  
Astoria blinzelte nicht. „Willst du mir vielleicht etwas mitteilen?"  
Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und er trat an die Bettkante heran. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
„Nein. Eigentlich bin ich hier, um das Bett mit meiner Frau zu teilen", sagte er in einem nüchternen Tonfall.  
Die Offenheit erschütterte Astoria und sie bemühte sich um Fassung. Sie hob ihr Kinn. „Ich habe kein Interesse."  
„Du willst nicht?", fragte er nach. Seine dunkelblonden Augenbrauen waren gerunzelt.  
„Nein", bestätigte sie. „Ich möchte jetzt mein Buch weiter lesen, wenn es dich nicht stört."  
Astoria richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit demonstrativ, wenn auch mit einer Spur von Unsicherheit, auf das Buch in ihren Händen. Sie war wirklich nicht in Stimmung. Wie konnte er auch nur annehmen, das es anders war? Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht besonders dafür gesorgt, dass sie Lust auf ihn hätte und ihre Neugier hatte sie in der Hochzeitsnacht bereits befriedigt.

Eine Weile passierte nichts, dann nahm er ihr das Buch aus der Hand. Sie atmete überrascht ein.  
Malfoy betrachtete Augenbrauen hochziehend den Buchdeckel. „Das Herz der Feodora? Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Schauergeschichten stehst …"  
„Hast du was dagegen?" Sie schnappte ihm das Buch wieder aus der Hand und legte es außerhalb seiner Reichweite ab. Astoria hatte es vor zwei Tagen in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor entdeckt und gehofft, dass es ihr ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben würde bis sie sich wieder in die Öffentlichkeit wagen konnte. Es war ein Klassiker der Schwarzen Romantik. Schon die ersten Seiten hatten sich als sehr düster, aber auch auf sehr gespenstische Art erotisch erwiesen.  
„Du willst jetzt also lesen?"  
Sie antwortete nicht. Malfoy hob die Decke an und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Matratze nieder.  
Empört sah Astoria ihn an. „Verlass sofort mein Bett!"  
Er hob erneut seine Augenbrauen. „Genau genommen, handelt es sich um mein Bett."  
Sie schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick und schnaufte missbilligend.  
„Ich will jetzt mein Buch lesen", gab sie ihm noch einmal zu verstehen.  
Als er nicht reagierte, versuchte sie ihn wegzuschieben.  
„Unterlass das bitte", kam es leicht amüsiert von ihm.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie gab frustriert auf. Vielleicht sollte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen und ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen.  
„Na also", kam es zufrieden von Malfoy.  
„Warum bist du überhaupt heute gekommen? Warum nicht schon gestern oder vorgestern?", verlangte sie in ihrer Verärgerung zu wissen.  
„Ich dachte, ich lasse dir ein bisschen Zeit, dich einzugewöhnen", behauptete Malfoy.  
Dafür war es ein bisschen spät, fand sie. Schließlich hatten sie bereits miteinander geschlafen.  
Astoria verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich werde heute nicht mit dir schlafen", stellte sie klar. „Oder steht im Ehevertrag etwa etwas darüber, wie oft ich das tun muss?" Sie ließ es wie eine rhetorische Frage klingen, obwohl sie sich gar nicht sicher sein konnte, was genau nun in diesem Dokument vermerkt war.  
„Noch nicht." Seine grauen Augen hefteten sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Als ob du den Vertrag jetzt noch ändern könntest …", meinte sie und hoffte, dass sie damit Recht hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie den Ehevertrag doch langsam mal lesen, denn sonst würde sie eine Änderung gar nicht bemerken …

„Lass mich einfach eine Weile hierbleiben", sagte er dann in einem ernsten Tonfall. Er rückte sich das Kissen in seinem Rücken zurecht und lehnte sich zurück, bevor er sich wieder an sie wandte: „Willst du mit mir reden?"  
Astoria starrte ihn an. „Ähm nein … Ich wollte mein Buch lesen." Über was sollte sie auch mit ihm reden wollen? Astoria griff nach dem Buch, wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen.  
Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich. Verwundert bemerkte sie, wie er kurz darauf eine Zeitung herbeirief und darin zu lesen begann.  
„Malfoy, was soll das?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt.  
„Ich bin heute noch nicht dazu gekommen sie zu lesen, aber jetzt habe ich offensichtlich Zeit dafür."  
Astoria schwieg einen Moment, während Malfoy einen Artikel des Wirtschaftsteils studierte.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst … ", begann sie.  
„Sch … " Er bedeutete sie leise zu sein. „Ich will meine Zeitung lesen. Es sei denn du hast deine Meinung geändert und willst doch mit mir schlafen?" Seine Augen lagen aufmerksam auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Nein!", rief Astoria aus.  
„Küssen vermutlich auch nicht?", fragte er und Astoria sah ihn fassungslos an. Seine Miene war nicht zu deuten. „In Ordnung, dann sei aber so lieb und sei ruhig, damit ich meine Zeitung lesen kann. Du sagtest doch eben noch, dass du auch lesen wolltest."

Es irritierte sie mehr als nur ein wenig, dass er neben ihr im Bett Zeitung las. Sollte sie ihm das einfach erlauben? Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich entschied, tatsächlich auch zu lesen. Sie blätterte die Seiten in ihrem Buch um und suchte die Stelle, an der sie stehengeblieben war. Sie würde es einfach aussitzen. Groß schaden konnte es nicht. Sie sagte sich, dass sie die Auseinandersetzung mit ihm gewonnen hatte. Er hatte schließlich nicht das bekommen, für was er gekommen war. Obwohl er sich auch keine große Mühe gegeben hatte, sie umzustimmen, grübelte Astoria. Im Folgenden bemerkte Astoria immer wieder, dass sie, wenn sie eine Seite gelesen hatte, den Sinn des Gelesenen nicht verstanden hatte und die Seite erneut lesen musste.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden, stand Malfoy auf und Astoria sah von ihrem Buch hoch.  
„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Astoria", sagte er. In der Hand hielt er die gefaltete Zeitung.  
Astoria erwiderte nichts und sah ihm hinterher. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.  
„Gute Nacht, Malfoy", sagte sie dann doch noch, als er schon bei der Tür war.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf kaum wahrnehmbar in ihre Richtung und verließ dann das Zimmer durch die vermaledeite Verbindungstür. Astoria klappte ihr Buch zu. Ungewöhnliche Flitterwochen waren das auf jeden Fall!


	19. Unverblümte Plaudereien

**Unverblümte Plaudereien**

**~o~**

Astoria beschloss ungefähr zwei Wochen nach der Hochzeit, dass es an der Zeit war wieder am gesellschaftlichen Leben teilzunehmen. Nachdem sie ihren Vater und danach Daphne besucht hatte, sah sie die eingegangenen Einladungen durch. Leider musste sie feststellen, dass das nächste Ereignis der Lyrikabend am kommenden Donnerstag bei den Turpins war. Nicht ganz ihr Ding – aber was tat man nicht alles für Zerstreuung? Da dieses Ereignis allerdings auch noch einige Tage hin war, hielt sie es für eine gute Idee, Brianna auf das Manor einzuladen.  
Brianna kam gerne und Astoria führte sie ein wenig herum. Danach machten sie es sich in dem grünen Salon bequem und Astoria versuchte das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, das hieß, alle Themen außer ihre Beziehung zu Malfoy waren erlaubt. Wenn man das erst einmal geschafft hatte, war es gar nicht mehr so schwer. Schließlich hatte Brianna auch ein Leben – sie hatte im Gegensatz zu Astoria sogar einen Job – und sie redete eigentlich ganz gerne.  
„Was ist eigentlich aus Miles geworden?", erkundigte sich Astoria nach einer Zeit.  
Ihre Freundin wurde rot. „Da läuft nichts zwischen uns, falls du das meinst", entgegnete sie und strich sich eine rotblonde Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.  
Astoria versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter ihrer Teetasse. Das sah irgendwie nicht nach nichts aus. Sie überlegte gerade, wie sie Brianna noch etwas zu dem Thema entlocken konnte, aber da öffnete sich die Tür zum Salon und Malfoy kam herein.  
„Ähm, Draco", begann Astoria leicht nervös und sie stellte ihre Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. Seine Anwesenheit kam ihr gerade ziemlich ungelegen. „Bist du um diese Zeit nicht noch im Ministerium?"  
Er sah sich kurz im Zimmer um, sein Blick streifte erst über Astoria und dann über Brianna.  
„Ich habe seit einer Viertelstunde Schluss", beantwortete Malfoy ihre Frage und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Astoria.  
Sie blickte flüchtig auf die Wanduhr. „Oh tatsächlich ..."

Astoria hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen mit ihre ganzen Verhalten – von ihrer Ablehnung an dem Tag, als er in ihr Schlafzimmer gekommen war, bis hin zur steifen Höflichkeit – ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht mit ihm ins Bett wollte. Sie wusste natürlich auch, dass sie ihm das nicht ewig verwehren konnte, schließlich wollte sie keine Scheidung riskieren. Es war ja sogar vertraglich geregelt, dass sie einen Erben ermöglichen musste. Im Prinzip war eine Ehe immer mit solchen ehelichen Pflichten verbunden und das hatte sie natürlich vor der Eheschließung gewusst. Doch sie konnte trotzdem nicht so einfach nachgeben. Nicht nachdem er sie so behandelte, wie er es tat. Oder besser gesagt: Nachdem er sie eben nicht so behandelte, wie er es tun sollte. Er hatte merkwürdigerweise keinen Kommentar dazu abgegeben und er hatte sie seit dem letzten Mal auch nicht wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufgesucht.  
„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?" Er zog sich seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn achtlos auf das Schränkchen neben der Tür.  
„Sie stören doch nicht, Mr Malfoy!", meinte Brianna mit einem Lachen.  
Astoria presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Brianna war einfach zu freundlich.  
„Du kannst dich gerne zu uns setzen", sagte Astoria mit einstudierter Höflichkeit.  
„Sehr freundlich."  
Er ging zum Tisch hinüber, setzte sich auf den Platz neben Astoria und nahm sich einen der Kekse, die sie eigentlich für Brianna und sich gedacht hatte.  
„Brianna Whitley, richtig?", wandte er sich an Brianna, die daraufhin nickte. „Wollen wir uns beim Vornamen nennen? Alles andere wäre so förmlich."  
„Gerne." Brianna lächelte erfreut.  
Astoria runzelte ihre Stirn und fragte sich, ob er sich jetzt nicht sehr ausgeklügelt bei ihrer Freundin einschmeicheln wollte.  
„Hast du gar nichts mehr zu tun?", fragte sie ihn. Warum hatte er ausgerechnet dann Zeit, wenn sie Besuch hatte?  
„Das kann warten." Der Blick, mit dem er sie musterte, zeigte ihr, dass er sehr wohl verstanden hatte, worauf ihre Frage abzielte. „Aber lasst euch durch mich nicht stören."  
Astoria musste sich stark zurückhalten, ihre Nase nicht zu rümpfen. Als ob sie sich jetzt noch normal mit Brianna unterhalten könnte, wenn er sich ebenfalls im Raum befand. Sie beneidete Daphne für ihren taktvollen Ehemann. Theo drängte sich niemals auf.

Zum Glück schien wenigstens Brianna kein Problem mit Malfoys Anwesenheit zu haben. Sie hatte eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen und unterhielt sich mit Malfoy bald über einen Hagelschauer, der in den letzten Tagen in den Aufzügen im Ministerium gewütet hatte. Anscheinend war irgendjemand mit der derzeitigen Führung unzufrieden.  
„Ich finde es so schön, dass ihr euch gefunden habt", sagte Brianna plötzlich. Und der gute Eindruck, den ihre Freundin in den letzten Minuten vermittelt hatte, war wie weggewischt. „Und irgendwie finde ich es sogar romantisch, wie ihr eure Beziehung erst geheim gehalten habt."  
Astoria begegnete Malfoys Blick. Er hatte seine Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen und schien sie still zu fragen, was sie genau ihrer Freundin erzählt hatte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Sie konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass Brianna in ihre wenigen Andeutungen so viel hineininterpretierte …  
„Vielleicht genauso romantisch, wie dein kleines Geheimnis?", neckte Astoria ihre Freundin und versuchte von der peinlichen Situation abzulenken.  
Nun war es Brianna, die verlegen wurde. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe bekam erneut einen leichten Rotstich. Sie sah Astoria mahnend an. „Nein, Astoria. Ich habe kein romantisches Geheimnis. Davon würde ich dir nämlich erzählen."  
Astoria verstand den kleinen Seitenhieb und hatte den Anstand, betreten zu wirken. „Tut mir leid. Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?"  
Brianna bejahte dies und Astoria schenkte ihr noch etwas Tee in ihre Porzellantasse.  
„Schenkst du mir bitte auch noch etwas ein, Liebes?", fragte Malfoy da und es war ein kleiner Schock für sie. Besonders wegen des Kosenamens, den er benutzt hatte. Das passte doch auch überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemanden so nannte und es dann auch meinte.  
Sie zog die Untertasse mit seiner Tasse zu sich und goss den Tee hinein. Ihre Hände zitterten kaum merklich. Sie dachte daran, was er vor ihrer Freundin noch alles tun konnte, ohne dass sie dagegen protestieren konnte.  
„Danke." Er zog die Tasse zurück.  
Astoria begegnete seinen grauen Augen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich Besorgnis erregend. Sie sah schnell wieder zu Brianna hinüber. Sie fragte sie etwas über die Familie und Brianna erzählte ihr, dass sie abends noch ein Familienessen hatte.

Als Brianna schließlich gehen wollte, begleiteten Astoria und zu Astorias Unbehagen Malfoy sie zur Tür. Nachdem Brianna gegangen war, nahm Malfoy unsanft ihren Arm.  
„Aua, was soll das?", beschwerte sie sich.  
„Machst du allen deinen Freunden etwas vor, was unsere Beziehung angeht?", wollte er wissen.  
„Und wenn, was hättest du dagegen?"  
Er hatte doch mitbekommen, dass sie das verliebte Pärchen gespielt hatten. Und warum sollte sie ausgerechnet ihren Freunden die Wahrheit erzählen? Dann hätte das alles doch gar keinen Sinn ergeben.  
„Mich stört es weniger", sagte Malfoy arrogant. „Aber nachdem du ja so große Angst davor hast, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte, solltest du vielleicht vorsichtiger damit sein, was du deinen Freunden glauben machen willst."  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
„Nun ja, es könnte beispielsweise sein, dass ich mehr tue, als dich 'Liebes' zu nennen und dich darum zu bitten mir noch etwas Tee einzuschenken … " Er ließ die Worte bedeutungsschwanger in der Luft hängen.  
Astoria stieß empört Luft aus und zog ihren Arm weg. „Soll das eine Drohung sein?"  
„Wenn du es so nennen willst." Malfoy lächelte fein.  
„Das wagst du nicht!", rief sie aus.  
„Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja …", meinte er und ignorierte bewusst ihren Ausruf.  
Astoria wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, doch er hielt sie noch am Arm zurück und trat hinter sie.  
„Komm heute Nacht in mein Schlafzimmer", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und Astorias Herz klopfte unstet in ihrer Brust. „Dann bin ich in der Öffentlichkeit der Mustergatte, den du dir wünscht."  
Als kühle Höflichkeit, die er sonst die Tage über gezeigt hatte, konnte man das wohl nicht mehr bezeichnen. Ein passender Name für sein Verhalten fiel ihr allerdings nicht ein. Sie fühlte sich auf jeden Fall ziemlich aus der Ruhe gebracht. Astoria löste sich von ihm und entfloh.  
Und nein, sie ging nachts nicht zu ihm …

Am Donnerstagmorgen informierte sie Malfoy über ihre Pläne bezüglich des Lyrikabends und er nahm sie zur Kenntnis, bot ihr jedoch nicht an sie zu begleiten. Sie war es gewohnt alleine auszugehen, weshalb sie das nicht groß störte. Allerdings wäre es nicht schlecht gewesen, sich als frisch vermähltes Paar zu präsentieren. Sie wollten ihn aber nicht darum bitten. Vor allen Dingen deshalb nicht, weil sie sein Angebot von neulich ausgeschlagen hatte, wozu er am nächsten Tag übrigens nichts gesagt hatte. Sie würde auch ohne ihn zurechtkommen.  
Am Abend im Hause der Turpins schaute Astoria sich um, ob sie vielleicht ein bekanntes Gesicht entdeckten konnte. Überrascht machte sie Cassidy neben Stephen Cornfoot, einem ehemaligen Ravenclaw, aus. Astoria vermutete, dass Cassidy nicht wegen der Gedichte hier war.  
„Hallo Cassy", begrüßte Astoria ihre ehemalige Schulkameradin und Beinahe-Freundin, nachdem sie wirklich keine andere Bekanntschaft gefunden hatte, mit der sie sich lieber unterhalten würde.  
Cassidy schaute auf. „Oh, hallo Astoria!" Cassidy wandte sich an den dunkelblonden Zauberer an ihrer Seite. „Stephen, du weißt, dass Astoria seit kurzem die neue Mrs Malfoy ist?"  
„Ja, die Frau von Draco Malfoy." Cornfoot sah nicht wirklich interessiert zu Astoria. „Ich war auf der Hochzeitsfeier."  
Cassidys Dekolletee schien ihn deutlich mehr zu fesseln. Seine Augen wanderten indiskret von Cassidys Gesicht zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Astoria wurde vom bloßen Zuschauen verlegen.  
„Stephen, entschuldigst du uns einen Moment?" Cassidy zupfte sich affektiert ihre Korkenzieherlocken zurecht und lächelte. „Ein Frauengespräch, wenn du verstehst?" Ihre blauen Augen blitzten auf.

Als ob sie geheime Vertraute wären, zog Cassidy Astoria mit sich hinter eine große Topfpflanze. Was hatte sie im Sinn? Astoria ahnte Böses.  
„So, nun heraus mit der Sprache, Astoria! Hast du Draco Malfoy wegen seinem Geld geheiratet oder hat er noch andere Qualitäten …?"  
Astoria war etwas geschockt und sah sich um, ob jemand Notiz von ihnen nahm. Es war nicht gerade ein Thema, über das man an solch einem Ort sprach.  
„Jetzt sag schon! Wir sind ungestört." Cassidy sah sie erwartungsvoll lächelnd an. „Haben andere Dinge dich dazu verleitet, ihn zu heiraten? Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann, soll es sich ja um eine echte Liebeshochzeit handeln …" Sie wickelte sich eine ihrer gezauberten Locken um den Finger. „Dann habe ich da noch so etwas gehört, dass du ihn verführt haben sollst. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."  
„Das habe ich nicht!", stritt Astoria vehement ab. Sie schaute die blonde Hexe finster an.  
„Also er dich?" Cassidy sah fast ein wenig zweifelnd aus. „Nun, wie auch immer. Mir stellt sich das ganze so dar, dass du dich in ihn … verguckt hast. Und wer kann dir das verübeln? Das Vermögen eines Mannes lässt einen doch über den einen oder anderen Makel hinwegsehen."  
Astoria starrte Cassidy fassungslos an, auch wenn es sie nicht so sehr überraschen sollte, dass Cassidy so etwas sagte.  
„Apropos Vermögen … Stephen wird vermutlich bald ein kleines erben." Cassidy hob anzüglich ihre perfekt geformten Augenbrauen. „Und er ist mit Haut und Haar ein Reinblut, falls du verstehst."  
Ehrlich gesagt, verstand Astoria nicht.  
„Ich wette", fuhr Cassidy triumphierend fort. „dir gefällt, was Draco mit dir in seinem Bett anstellt. Auf der Hochzeitsfeier wart ihr ja ziemlich schnell verschwunden."  
Astoria riss ihre Augen auf. Darüber wollte sie jetzt wirklich lieber nicht nachdenken … Außerdem war Cassidys Vermutung falsch, denn sie war ja noch nie in Malfoys Bett gewesen …  
„Cassy …", setzte sie an, doch sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie weitersprechen sollte.  
Cassidy lachte und zeigte ihre perfekten Zähne. „Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen. Du warst schon immer prüde, Astoria. Entschuldige, ich muss mich jetzt wieder ein bisschen um Stephen kümmern. Vielleicht lädst du mich bald mal auf Malfoy Manor ein?"  
Cassidy stolzierte strahlend davon und Astoria fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Mrs Malfoy", sprach die Gastgeberin Astoria an, als sie ebenfalls hinter der Topfpflanze hervorgekommen war und sich imaginäre Staubpartikel von ihrer Kleidung klopfte, „wollen sie sich in die Liste für die Lesung bekannter Gedichte oder eines eigenen Werkes eintragen?"  
„Nein, danke. Ich höre heute nur zu", lehnte Astoria schwach lächelnd ab.  
„Gut." Mrs Turpin lächelte enthusiastisch. „Mr Bagnold wird gleich eine seiner neuen Balladen vortragen. Am besten Sie suchen sich schon einmal einen guten Sitzplatz."  
Bald nachdem sich Astoria gesetzt hatte, fing Mr Bagnold auch schon an und Astoria bekam die ersten Zweifel, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre mit den Gesellschaftlichen Anlässen zu warten. Es war einfach so, dass sie mit den Versen nicht viel anfangen konnte und die Begegnung mit Cassidy hätte sie sich auch liebend gerne erspart. Aber immerhin hatte sie die jetzt hinter sich. Und schlimmer konnte es doch nicht mehr werden …


	20. Ein feiner Zug

**Ein feiner Zug**

**~o~**

Manchmal nahm man sich selbst vielleicht etwas zu wichtig, wenn man glaubte die Menschen würden ständig hinter dem eigenen Rücken über einen reden oder Interesse an den winzigsten Details aus dem Privatleben haben. Oft taten sie es nicht, aber manchmal eben schon. Und jedes Mal, wenn Astoria die Frage nach ihrem Ehemann hörte, sobald sie alleine auf eine Veranstaltung ging, glaubte sie förmlich zu sehen, wie sich die Rädchen hinter der Stirn der Leute drehten. Sie hatte also die Wahl: Entweder auf dem Manor bleiben und hoffen, dass sie Malfoy nicht über den Weg lief oder die Gesellschaft anderer Leute suchen und damit Tratsch riskieren. Es verursachte ihr Magengrimmen, aber sie entschied sich meistens für Letzteres.  
„Astoria, gut dass ich dich treffe", hörte sie Malfoy an solch einem Tag hinter sich.  
Sie drehte sich überrascht um. Er befand sich ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt in dem schummrigen Flur.  
„Was ist denn? Ich wollte gerade gehen. Du weißt doch, heute ist die Soiree bei…"  
„Kommst du bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer?", unterbrach er sie mit ungerührt.  
„Jetzt?" Astoria befürchtete das Schlimmste, wenn er sie in sein Arbeitszimmer zitierte. „Ich bin schon ein bisschen spät dran."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendjemanden stören wird, wenn du ein paar Minuten später kommst", meinte er.  
Astoria nickte. „Gut."

Nervös setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, während Malfoy auf dem Arbeitssessel dahinter Platz nahm. Sein glattes, eher kurzes blondes Haar war wie immer ordentlich gekämmt. Astoria glaubte nicht, es schon einmal unordentlich gesehen zu haben. Er holte ein paar Pergamente hervor und Astoria versuchte zu erkennen, um was es sich handelte.  
„Ich habe es bisher versäumt, deine Geldangelegenheiten zu regeln. Jetzt habe ich für dich ein Verlies in Gringotts eröffnen lassen, auf das ich monatlich einen Betrag überweise. Hier ist der Schlüssel."  
Er legte einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel vor ihr auf den Tisch. Astoria sah erstaunt zu ihm auf.  
„Du willst mir Geld geben?"  
Er hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ist es dir lieber, wenn du mir jede einzelne Rechnung deiner Ausgaben vorlegst, damit ich sie dann begleiche?"  
Astoria schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hatte bloß etwas anderes erwartet, als sie sich hingesetzt hatte. Etwa, dass er genug von ihr hatte.  
„Danke." Astoria nahm den Schlüssel und ließ ihn in die Tasche ihres Umhangs fallen. Es gefiel ihr nicht wirklich, Geld von ihm anzunehmen, doch es wäre idiotisch, es aus verkehrtem Stolz nicht anzunehmen. Im Moment war sie nirgendwo beschäftigt und ihr Gespartes würde nicht ewig reichen.  
Malfoy musterte sie eindringlich. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ sie unruhig auf ihrem Platz herumrutschen. Wahrscheinlich nahm er an, dass er jetzt, nachdem er so pflichtbewusst gewesen war, darauf bestehen konnte, dass sie auch ihren Pflichten nachkam. Manchmal war ihr schon der absurde Gedanke gekommen, dass es für ihr seelisches Wohlbefinden besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie es einfach mit ihm getan hätte, als er in ihr Schlafzimmer gekommen war, oder als er sie in sein Schlafzimmer eingeladen hatte. Sie hatte das beängstigende Gefühl, dass mit jedem verstrichenen Tag der Druck wuchs.  
„Ist noch etwas?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Nein, du kannst gehen", entließ er sie.  
Erleichtert erhob sich Astoria und eilte zur Tür.

„Ach, Astoria …"  
Sie verharrte mit der Hand auf der Türklinke. Drachenmist. War ja klar, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war.  
„Du gehst ziemlich oft aus, stimmt's?", erkundigte er sich in einem nebensächlichen Ton.  
Astoria drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte in der letzten Woche jede Einladung angenommen und zweimal hatte sie deshalb nicht mit Malfoy zu Abend gegessen.  
„Warum fragst du?"  
Malfoy stand nun ebenfalls auf und drehte sich seitlich zu dem Schrank hinter dem Schreibtisch um.  
„Weißt du, Astoria, die Einladung in mein Schlafzimmer gilt noch", kam es ihrer Meinung zusammenhangslos von ihm und ihre Augenlider weiteten sich minimal. Er schenkte sich etwas von dem goldbraunen klaren Getränk, das auf der offenen Ablage im Schrank stand, in ein Glas. „Aber ich werde nicht ewig warten."  
Erst jetzt wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.  
„Verstehe", sagte Astoria angespannt. Sie konnte die nächste Frage nicht zurückhalten. „Und was machst du, wenn es dir zu lange dauert?"  
Ganz kurz bewegten sich seine Augenbrauen nach oben und anschließend zog er seinen rechten Mundwinkel hoch. „Soweit sollten wir es wirklich nicht kommen lassen."  
Bedächtig hob er das Glas an seine Lippen und trank davon. Astoria sah ihn ein paar Sekunden zu. Sie fand es immer noch befremdlich, wie er sich verhielt. Meist war er ihr gegenüber wortkarg und unpersönlich höflich und aus heiterem Himmel sagte er so etwas wie gerade eben oder kurz nach dem Besuch von Brianna.  
„Ich muss los", räusperte sie sich und befreite sich schließlich aus ihrer Lähmung.  
Astoria schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete einmal kräftig durch. Was erwartete er von ihr? Dass sie jetzt einfach irgendwann in sein Schlafzimmer spazieren würde? Astoria verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Manor. Das konnte sie nicht. Nicht nur wegen ihres Ehrgefühls sondern vielmehr aus dem Grund, dass sie Angst davor hatte. Ziemlich widersinnig, wenn sie bedachte, dass sie es das letzte Mal ja auch überlebt hatte und es eigentlich überhaupt nicht schlimm gewesen war. Sie fühlte sich zu einem gewissen Teil sogar zu ihm hingezogen. Aber Malfoy hatte auch etwas an sich, das sie verunsicherte und etwas, das sie wütend machte. Bei ihren vorigen Beziehungen war es in vieler Hinsicht einfacher und netter gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, Ablenkung um einiges nötiger zu haben als früher.

**~o~**

„Astoria, du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass uns dein Mann heute mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren wird", sagte Daphne drei Tage später auf einer Abendgesellschaft zu ihr.  
Astoria sah Daphne fragend an und schaute dann in die Richtung, in die Daphne deutete. Es war als ob jemand einen Eimer mit eiskalten Wasser über sie ausgeschüttet hätte und ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht, als sie Malfoy erblickte, der gerade ein paar Worte mit dem Gastgeber wechselte. Auf dem Manor war sie vorbereitet, ihn zu treffen, aber hier erwischte es sie eiskalt. Astoria hatte ihm am Frühstückstisch, wie eigentlich immer, über ihre Pläne berichtet. Er hingegen hatte es anscheinend nicht für notwendig erachtet, ihr mitzuteilen, dass er ebenfalls kommen würde.  
„Dir hat er das wohl auch verschwiegen", mutmaßte Daphne.  
„Ich muss es überhört haben … ", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.  
„Ja, oder so", meinte Daphne in einem ironischen Tonfall. „Ich dachte, in einer Vernunftehe redet man miteinander …"  
„Wir reden auch miteinander", sagte Astoria. Sie sah ihre Schwester finster an. Sie hatte ihrer Schwester gesagt, dass es ihr gut ging, aber wie es aussah wollte sich ihre Schwester einmal wieder mit ihr darüber unterhalten.  
„Astoria, von mir aus kannst du jedem etwas vormachen, aber wenigstens mir kannst du doch die Wahrheit sagen." Daphne ließ sich nicht leicht beirren, wenn sie auf etwas aus war.  
„Warum willst du unbedingt darauf bestehen, dass es mir schlecht geht?"  
„Das will ich gar nicht, aber du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du glücklich bist. Ich sehe dir doch an –"  
„Daphne, ich habe dir gegenüber nie behauptet glücklich zu sein, aber es geht mir gut. Wir haben uns arrangiert", erklärte Astoria.  
Sie ignorierte Daphnes zweifelnden Blick. Es war ihre Schwester gewesen, die einmal behauptet hatte, Malfoy wäre gar nicht so schlimm und nun wollte sie ihr nicht glauben, dass Astoria mit ihm zurecht kam.

Astoria sah, dass Malfoy auf sie zukam. Er trug feinste Kleidung in Schwarz. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass sich die Farben seiner Garderobe auf Schwarz, Weiß und Grau beschränkten, in seltenen Fällen konnte man auch mal ein wenig Silber, Dunkelgrün oder Dunkelrot entdecken. Bonbonfarbene Umhänge passten aber auch gar nicht zu ihm.  
In seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten und seine Lippen kräuselten sich auf diese bedenkliche Art und Weise. Astoria schluckte nervös.  
„Guten Abend, Liebes." Er gab ihr einen Wangenkuss zur Begrüßung. Es war nur eine kurze Berührung ihrer Wangen und machte sie doch befangen.  
„Hallo", erwiderte sie steif.  
„Vor mir braucht ihr dieses Theater nicht zu spielen", sagte Daphne spitz.  
„Daphne", sagte Malfoy gedehnt, „neben dir gibt es noch andere Menschen in diesem Raum, die ganz genau hinschauen, wie ich meine Ehefrau begrüße."  
Da musste Astoria ihm sogar insgeheim Recht geben. Trotzdem glaubte sie nicht, dass es ihn groß kümmerte, was die anderen Leute über ihre Beziehung dachten, und sie nahm schon gar nicht an, dass er es aus der Güte seines Herzens für sie tat.  
Daphne schnaubte, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.  
„Ist dein Gatte auch anwesend?", fragte Malfoy Daphne.  
„Theo ist drüben im Nebenzimmer", sagte Daphne mit einer gewissen Kühle.  
„Danke", erwiderte er unbekümmert.  
Er sah mit einem leicht herablassenden Lächeln zu Astoria und strich über ihren Unterarm, wo sich unmittelbar eine Gänsehaut bildete. „Ich werde mal zu ihm gehen. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch …"  
Für Astoria hörte sich das irgendwie nach einer Drohung an. Ob das nun bedeutete, dass sie ihn zu lange hatte warten lassen? Dabei war doch noch nicht einmal eine halbe Woche seit der Unterredung vergangen …  
Malfoy wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber kurz noch einmal um. „Ach und Daphne. Diese zur Schau getragene Abneigung steht dir nicht."

Daphne regte sich noch ziemlich auf, was Astoria gut nachvollziehen konnte. Obwohl Daphne es natürlich schon ein bisschen weniger offensichtlich machen könnte, welche negativen Gefühle sie für Malfoy hegte. Schließlich war der Grund für die neugewonnene Antipathie strenggenommen gar nicht Daphnes Angelegenheit und die Schaustellung würde sowieso nichts ändern.  
Pansy gesellte sich nach einigen Minuten zu den beiden Schwestern und Astoria fühlte sich bald überflüssig. Pansy war eben Daphnes Freundin und nicht ihre. Malfoy hatte ihr mit seinem Erscheinen wirklich den Abend ruiniert. Anstatt Ablenkung zu finden, machte sich eine gewisse Bedrückung bei ihr breit. Sie beschloss ins Nebenzimmer zu gehen und der Gefahr ins Auge zu sehen. Nun, vielleicht weniger extrem. Aber sie glaubte, es wäre sinnvoll, wenn sie Malfoy im Auge behielt.  
In dem besagten Zimmer war ein Tisch für Zauberkartenspiele aufgebaut. Er schien im Moment voll besetzt zu sein. Tabakrauch hing in der Luft und Astoria glaubte auch eine Spur von Lavendelrauch wahrzunehmen. Am Ende des Raums sah sie Malfoy bei Theo und zwei anderen Zauberern in eine Unterhaltung vertieft.  
„Mrs Malfoy!", rief Madam Madley vom Tisch herüber. „Wollen Sie mitspielen? Mr Cadwallader will ein paar Runden aussetzten."  
„Was wird denn gespielt?", fragte Astoria und näherte sich dem Tisch.  
„Piqueira. Wir spielen um Knuts."  
„Dann gerne." Sie lächelte erfreut.

Astoria sortierte ihre Karten in der Hand. Die flatterhafte Herzdame warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. Sie liebte es, zu spielen und sie sah immer seltener zu Malfoy hinüber. Er war ohnehin in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Madam Madley, eine wahre Spielernatur, verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit am Kartentisch. Der Karobube war ein ziemlicher Aufschneider. Er brachte ihr nämlich gar nichts. Da halfen auch seine Angeberposen nicht.  
Mit einem Mal legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Astoria zuckte zusammen.  
„Lass mal deine Karten sehen.", hörte sie Malfoy nah an ihrem Ohr.  
Astoria atmete aus. Sie drehte ihren Kopf so weit in seine Richtung, dass sie den grauen Augen begegnete, in denen Spott und eine untrügliche Kälte lagen.  
„Aber keine Hilfe", sagte Madam Madley mit einem warnenden Lächeln. „Auch wenn Sie frisch verheiratet sind."  
Astoria rümpfte kurz ihre Nase. Er war gewiss nicht gekommen, um ihr bei dem Spiel zu helfen.  
Sie spielte weiter ihre Karten aus, während Malfoy sie nervös machte, indem er ihr nach ihrem Spielzug immer kleine nichtssagende Kommentare ins Ohr flüsterte, wie „du solltest besser aufpassen" oder „interessante Spielweise". Es war ärgerlich! Ihr fiel aber auch keine Idee ein, wie sie ihn abschütteln konnte.  
„Das war jetzt nicht so klug", sagte er bald und dann merkte sie auch ihren Fehler.  
Die Runde ging an Mr Bletchley, den Vater von Miles.  
„Ich habe bei den Karten heute wohl kein Glück", sagte Astoria und stand auf, um den Platz wieder freizumachen.  
Irritiert runzelte Astoria die Stirn, weil Malfoy ihr den Weg versperrte.  
Er zog sie an sich heran. Sein Gesicht kam ihrem sehr nahe, dass sie eine Schrecksekunde befürchtete, er könne sie küssen. In Astorias Augen ein absolutes No-go. Ein Kuss auf Millicents Feier, wo ausschließlich junge Leute anwesend waren, war etwas anderes als auf einer Veranstaltung wie dieser. Er tat es dann aber doch nicht. Verärgert blickte sie ihm in sein amüsiertes Gesicht. „Wollen wir nach Hause?", fragte Malfoy sie. Astoria meinte, die verstohlenen Blicke der Leute auf sich zu spüren und schlängelte sich beschämt aus der Umarmung. Sie nickte. Wenn er sich so aufführte, würde der Abend nicht besser werden …

„Was glaubst du denken die meisten wohl, warum wir gegangen sind?", fragte Malfoy sie auf dem Manor.  
Astorias Miene verdüsterte sich. Er zog sich seinen Umhang aus und lockerte den Krawattenschal um seinem Hals. Sie mochte es nicht negativ aufzufallen.  
„Was sollte diese Komödie?", fragte sie ihn.  
„Du wolltest doch, dass die Leute glauben, wir seien ein Liebespaar."  
Ursprünglich war das natürlich ihr Plan gewesen. Aber da hatte sie noch nicht bedacht, wie unangenehm das werden würde.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass dir das jemand abgekauft hat …"  
Draco Malfoy war nicht der Typ dazu, sich derart in der Öffentlichkeit aufzuführen. Selbst wenn sie annahm, dass er tatsächlich etwas für eine Frau empfinden könnte.  
„Ach, ich denke schon. Warum auch nicht?" Er lachte leise.  
„Ein Begrüßungskuss ist vollkommen ausreichend, danach kannst du mich gerne in Zukunft ignorieren", meinte sie leise, aber unnachgiebig.

„Gehörst du zu den Leuten, die nicht gerne öffentlich Händchenhalten?", fragte er sie in einem spöttisch-herablassenden Ton. „Nun, das habe ich mir gedacht und es ist bedauerlich für dich, dafür aber umso besser für mich."  
Astorias Stirn umwölkte sich.  
„Das heute war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. Aber du hast ja die Möglichkeit dir diese Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen."  
„Indem ich dich umbringe?", knurrte sie. Alternativ vielleicht mit einem Imperius oder Cruciatusfluch, überlegte Astoria.  
Malfoy schüttelte spöttisch seinen Kopf. „Ich spiele auf die legale Möglichkeit an, dass du einfach mit mir ins Bett gehst."  
Seine plumpe Art machte sie immer wieder fassungslos und verschreckte sie zugleich.  
„Ist das deine Masche, wie du Frauen verführst?" Ein bisschen mehr Stil konnte er schon beweisen, anstatt sie auf derart billige Weise zu erpressen.  
Er sah nun äußerst arrogant aus. „Du bist meine Ehefrau. Warum muss ich dich da verführen?"  
Sie guckte an ihm vorbei auf den Fußboden. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er nicht viel von ihr hielt, aber diese Satz traf sie dann doch. Sie verlangte ja gar nicht dass er ihr Gefühle vortäuschte, aber er konnte doch wenigstens versuchen nett zu ihr zu sein. Aber so machte er es ihr doch nur unnötig schwerer.

Astoria schaute wieder auf. „Und wenn ich schwanger wäre, würdest du dann darauf bestehen, dass ich noch einmal mit dir ins Bett gehe?"  
Seine Augenbrauen bewegten sich kurz nach oben und dann sah er sie merkwürdig an. „Bist du schwanger?"  
„Nein", kam es leicht verlegen von ihr. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht sein konnte. Sie war auch nicht so leichtsinnig jetzt vorzutäuschen, dass sie es wäre. Auch wenn ihr kurz der Gedanke gekommen war. „Aber wenn ich es werde?" Es wäre aber schön zu wissen, ob sich eine Schwangerschaft lohnen würde … Nur sie wollte eigentlich immer noch kein Kind, selbst mit der Aussicht darauf, dass er sie dann in Frieden ließ.  
Seine Miene war undurchdringlich, als er auf ihre Frage einging. „Da es noch nicht soweit ist, brauchen wir uns diese Frage nicht zu stellen."  
Und bei seinem Charakter würde es auch garantiert noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis das passierte.  
Astoria nickte treuherzig. „Entschuldigst du mich jetzt bitte. Ich bin müde."  
„Gewiss, deine Entscheidung", erwiderte er in seinem üblich hochnäsigen Ton.  
Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Warum musste sie jetzt an den berühmten Fehdehandschuh denken? Astoria wünschte ihm noch höflich eine gute Nacht und ging dann auf ihr Zimmer.


	21. Das Dunkle Mal

**Das Dunkle Mal**

**~o~**

Die Gestaltung des Zuschauerraums im Herzstück der Fantastic Opera war die eines Logentheaters. Rund um das Parkett befanden sich fünf übereinanderliegende Balkone, die in viele einzelne Logen eingeteilt waren. Diese konnten über ein Jahr gemietet werden, was sich besonders bei Familien aus der höheren magischen Bevölkerungsschicht großer Beliebtheit erfreute, denn im Gegensatz zu den Plätzen des Parketts boten die Logen eine gewisse Abgeschiedenheit und natürlich waren sie gut für das Prestige.

„Die Hauptdarstellerin ist vielversprechend", meinte Narcissa zu Astoria, als sie neben ihr die Privatloge der Malfoys betrat. „Auf Mrs Bletchleys Soiree haben wir sie schon einmal singen gehört."  
Astoria holte kaum merklich Luft. Bemüht nebensächlich wandte sie sich an Narcissa: „Thelxiope Galanis?"  
Narcissa nickte bestätigend.  
Mit Sicherheit wusste Mrs Malfoy nicht, wie ihr Sohn zu dieser Sängerin stand, sonst hätte sie kaum diesen Familienausflug vorgeschlagen. Und hätte Astoria gewusst, dass ausgerechnet Thelxiope auf der Bühne bei der Premiere von _Circe _zu sehen wäre, hätte sie sich hierfür garantiert eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

Hinter ihnen betraten schließlich die männlichen Mitglieder der Malfoys die Loge. Schicksalsergeben setzte Astoria sich auf den Platz zur Linken. Lucius Malfoy setzte sich neben seine Frau und sein Sohn entsprechend neben Astoria.  
Sie hatte gesellschaftliche Anlässe in den letzten Tagen wohlweislich gemieden – jedenfalls jene, bei denen Malfoy ihr hätte unangenehm werden können. Stattdessen hatte sie ein wenig Geld ausgegeben. Für die Teegesellschaften, die sie besuchte, benötigte sie im Moment wahrlich kein halbes Dutzend neuer Festroben. Dennoch: es hatte ihr ein gutes Gefühl gegeben sich neu einzukleiden. Tatsächlich vergingen die anfänglichen Skrupel, dass das Geld ihr eventuell nicht zustand, recht bald.

„Der Zauberminister ist heute auch anwesend", sagte Narcissa rechts von Malfoy an ihren Ehemann gerichtet.  
Astoria schaute zu der größeren Fürstenloge gegenüber der Bühne, wo einige Personen saßen. Sie hob ihr magisches Opernglas, eine Art zweiäugiges Omniglas, vor die Augen und konnte nun sehr gut Kingsley Shaklebolt ausmachen. Interessiert suchte Astoria die gegenüberliegenden Balkone nach weiteren bekannten Gesichtern ab.

Als der Zuschauerraum sich verdunkelte, wurde das Publikum leise. Bald darauf begann das heitere Musikspiel. Thelxiope verkörperte die berühmte verführerische Zauberin Circe, die ihre Feinde oder die, die sie beleidigten, vorzugsweise in Tiere verwandelte. Astoria schaute durch das Opernglas auf die Bühne und studierte die ausländische Hexe. Sie war wirklich die perfekte Besetzung für die Rolle.

In der Pause kamen einige Besucher auf die Loge der Malfoys. Astoria kannte sie nur flüchtig, aber sie gab sich Mühe freundliche Konversation zu betreiben. Malfoy hingegen verließ bald die Loge. Er war noch nicht zurück, als die Besucher längst wieder verschwunden waren und die Vorstellung bereits wieder begonnen hatte. Astoria blickte verstimmt auf seinen leeren Platz. Sie rutschte auf ihrem Sitz nach vorne und stand nach einem zögernden Moment auf. Narcissa ahnte wahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht zur Toilette musste, als sie sich entschuldigte.

Vor dem Eingang ihrer Loge stand Astoria eine Zeit und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um. Und da sah sie Malfoy bereits die Treppe hochkommen.  
„Wo warst du solange?", entrüstete sich Astoria mit verhaltener Stimme, als er bei ihr angekommen war.  
Malfoy schenkte ihr einen seiner arrogant fragenden Blicke und entgegnete gewohnt gedehnt: „Und seit wann muss ich dir darüber Auskunft geben?" Seine Haare waren auch noch genauso ordentlich, wie vor der Pause genau wie seine Kleidung.  
Astoria presste ihre Lippen zusammen, bevor sie sprach: „Dir muss doch klar sein, dass die Leute hier in der Oper jede Kleinigkeit beobachten. Und allein die Tatsache, dass du mich in der Pause allein gelassen hast, könnte für Gesprächsstoff gesorgt haben."  
Malfoy gab sich gelangweilt. „Natürlich, die Leute haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als über unser Privatleben zu spekulieren."  
Astoria versperrte ihm den Weg zur Loge. „Und deine Eltern. Sollen sie wirklich wissen, dass wir… ?"  
„Meine Eltern sind nicht dumm."  
Das verpasste Astoria einen kleinen Dämpfer.  
Er musterte sie abschätzig von oben bis unten. „Einerseits möchtest du nicht, dass ich dich in der Öffentlichkeit alleine lasse, andererseits hast du so viel Angst, ich könne dir zu nahe kommen, dass du kaum noch Einladungen annimmst. Was soll ich denn nun tun?"  
Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass sie kaum noch ausging.  
„Sehr schön formuliert, aber du weißt sehr gut, dass es noch eine dritte Möglichkeit gibt: Du könntest hin und wieder bei mir sein und dich mit mir unterhalten ohne überzogene zurschaustellende Zuneigung."  
„Nun, angenommen mich würden deinen Wünsche interessieren –" Er fasste sie an den Schultern und schob sie beiseite. „Danke für den Hinweis." Malfoy öffnete die Tür zur Loge und ließ sie auf dem Gang zurück.

Astoria blieb noch zwei Minuten dort stehen, bevor sie wieder die Loge betrat und sich still auf ihren Platz setzte. Sie hatte sich selten zuvor so verlassen gefühlt. Hier, mitten unter Hunderten, fühlte sie sich seltsam einsam. In dem Moment war sie sicher, dass ihre Ehe unweigerlich scheitern musste. Sie sah keinen anderen Ausgang. Astorias Finger verkrampften sich um ihr Opernglas auf ihrem Schoß. Das wäre wirklich die Sensation! Nicht einmal ein Jahr verheiratet und dann die Scheidung. Sie sah sah schon die Gesichter der Leute vor ihrem inneren Auge.  
Astoria lockerte ihren Griff und hielt das Glas vor ihre Augen, um die Bühne zu betrachten. Es war Zeit zu handeln. Sie mochte Malfoy nicht, aber das war doch eigentlich ein Grund mehr ihm keine Möglichkeit zu geben sich von ihr zu trennen und ihr die Schuld dafür zuzuweisen. Sie musste wohl oder übel mit ihm schlafen. Allerdings wusste sie noch nicht, wie sie das bewerkstelligen konnte ohne dabei ihren Stolz zu verlieren. Sie schaute unauffällig zu ihrem Sitznachbarn hinüber. Trotz der Dunkelheit sah sie, dass seine Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Ertappt wandte Astoria ihren Blick wieder auf die Bühne

**~o~**

Astoria beobachtete Malfoy am darauffolgenden Tag beim Frühstück genauer, als sie es sonst tat. Für Diplomatie war er sicherlich kaum empfänglich. Astoria traute sich auch nicht zu, direkt zu sein. Sie musste es irgendwie geschickter angehen. Ihr war ein wenig unwohl bei ihren Gedanken und damit bezog sie sich nicht auf den Gedanken, mit ihm zu schlafen – damit konnte sie leben. Ihr Plan ihn zu verführen stand so gut wie fest, obwohl sie noch keine Idee für dessen Ausführung hatte. Sie fühlte eine leichte Übelkeit. Sie hatte Angst davor, sich lächerlich zu machen. Verführung kostete Überwindung und Mut. Am besten wäre natürlich, wenn sie ihn so manipulieren könnte, dass er den Anfang machte. Beziehungsweise glaubte, dass er den Anfang machte …

„Du wirkst ein wenig blass heute morgen. Geht es dir nicht gut?", sprach er sie an.  
„Doch ganz ausgezeichnet!", widersprach Astoria und widmete ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit ihren Frühstücksflocken. Verführung bedurfte Vorbereitung. Sie musste wissen, was er sich in einer Frau wünschte.  
„Eine nette Vorstellung gestern, nicht wahr?", redete er sie erneut an.  
„In der Tat", sagte Astoria und lächelte liebenswürdig. „Das Stück wird sicher ein großer Erfolg werden." Sie füllte ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft und hoffte, dass die Unterhaltung damit beendet war.  
„Davon ist zumindest der _Tagesprophet_ überzeugt. Es steht ein großer Artikel über _Circe_ in der Zeitung", erwiderte Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
Astoria hob ihre Augenbrauen und nickte einmal leicht. „Werde ich gleich noch lesen." Sie nahm verbittert einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, dann stand sie auf und ging die wenigen Schritte, um sich die Zeitung zu holen. Zurück an ihrem Platz schlug sie den kulturellen Teil auf, nur um ein riesiges Foto von Thelxiope zu erblicken. In dem Artikel wurde die Sängerin in höchsten Tönen gelobt. Ihre Stimme sei klarer … Ihr Aussehen grandioser …

Sie rümpfte ihre Nase. Ihr Plan versprach immer weniger erfolgreich zu verlaufen. Wie sollte sie einen Mann verführen, der Frauen wie Thelxiope bevorzugte?  
„Ist etwas?", erkundigte sich Malfoy.  
„Nun, ich denke, der Verfasser könnte es etwas weniger offensichtlich machen, dass er geheime Fantasien über die Hauptdarstellerin hegt", meinte Astoria kurz angebunden.  
Malfoy lächelte selbstherrlich. „Ich glaube es ist eine Verfasser_in_."  
„Unmöglich!", rief Astoria aus und suchte das Kürzel unter dem Bericht.  
Malfoy schien in einer sehr guten Stimmung zu sein, auch wenn sie fürchten musste, dass dies auf ihre Kosten ging. Er wollte sie verärgern mit dem Gespräch über Thelxiope. Da war sie sicher.

Der Tag strich vorüber, ohne dass Astoria eine Idee kam, wie sie ihn vorteilhaft verführen konnte. So ziemlich als einziges kam ihr eine Art Liebestrank in den Sinn. Nicht Armortentia oder ein Zaubertrank, der einen flüchtigen Schimmer von Liebesgefühle hervorrief, sondern einer, der reines Verlangen erzeugte. Es würde ihr keinerlei Probleme bereiten solch einen Trank zuzubereiten. Doch wenn die Wirkung vorbei war, würde Malfoy sie ganz gewiss umbringen. Sie hatte sich auch nie als Hexe gesehen, die auf solche Mittel zurückgreifen musste. Dann kam ihr allerdings eine Idee, die immer mehr Gestalt annahm. Was wenn _sie_ einfach den Trank nahm? Der Trank würde ihr zweifelsfrei ihre Furcht und sonstige Bedenken nehmen. Es dürfte kein Problem geben: Sie würde ihre Wünsche ohne Zweifel deutlich artikulieren. Sobald Malfoy begriffen hatte, was sie wollte, würde er seinen Triumph über sie sicher nicht auskosten, indem er sie wegschickte. Er hatte ihr schließlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte. Sollte er seinen Willen eben bekommen. Der Trank würde ihr zudem helfen, sich nicht gedemütigt fühlen zu müssen, denn ihr Stolz wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewissermaßen ausgeschaltet.

Tatsächlich war der Trank innerhalb einer Stunde zubereitet. Astoria brauchte jedoch noch etwas Persönliches von Malfoy. Das erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht. In seinem Schlafzimmer konnte sie kein einziges Haar von ihm finden. Die Hauselfen hatten penibel das Zimmer gesäubert. Sie wusste leider auch nicht, wo sich sein Bad befand und wahrscheinlich hätte sie dort auch kein Glück gehabt. Es wäre ärgerlich, wenn es daran scheitern würde.

Angespannt wartete Astoria, dass Malfoy zum Abendessen erschien. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als er endlich eintrat. Die ganze Zeit über verspürte sie schon ein Gefühl von Lampenfieber. Sie war nervös, erregt und hatte Herzklopfen. Nach dem Essen wollte sie ihm eines seiner kostbaren Haare zu entwenden. Dazu durfte er jedoch nicht vor ihr aufstehen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er erst in sein Arbeitszimmer verschwand. Sie beeilte sich mit dem Essen, aber das Abendessen war ihr nie länger erschienen. Als ihr Teller leer war, stand Astoria auf.  
„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", erklärte sie und als sie auf seiner Höhe war, richtete sie ihren Blick auf seine Haare. „Ich glaube, da hat sich etwas in deinen Haaren verfangen."  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand darüber.  
„Immer noch dort. Warte, ich helfe dir." Astoria trat nah an ihn heran. Er ließ sie gewähren. Ihre Hand war bemerkenswert ruhig. Zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nahm sie ein feines blondes Haar. „Irgendein Insekt."  
„Autsch", kommentierte er, als sie es mit einer Handbewegung auszupfte. Seine grauen Augen trafen auf ihre. Ihr Herz pochte.  
„Tut mir leid", sagte Astoria. „Aber jetzt ist es weg."  
Das Haar sorgsam in ihrer Hand haltend sah sie sich seinem misstrauischen Blick ausgeliefert. Malfoy sah auf ihre Hand. Astoria hielt die Luft an. Er wusste es. Gleich würde er sie auffordern ihm ihre Hand zu zeigen. Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Beide schwiegen sie.  
„Ich gehe jetzt", sage Astoria schließlich.  
Sein Blick wanderte ein weiteres Mal zu ihrer Hand bevor er sie wieder anblickte, aber er sagte nur: „Tu das."

Astoria atmete tief durch, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie kontrollierte, ob sich das Haar noch in der Hand befand. Ein weiteres Mal könnte sie das nicht. Ihr war ein wenig unwohl zumute, weil Malfoy vielleicht etwas ahnte. Andererseits: Was tat es zur Sache? Sie ließ das Haar in den Trank fallen. In einer Stunde würde sie den Cocktail trinken und dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen.

**~o~**

In den ersten Sekunden bemerkte sie noch keine Wirkung. Dann von einem Moment auf den anderen spürte sie etwas. Astoria spürte ein unfassbares Verlangen nach Draco Malfoy!  
Sie erschrak ein wenig über die Heftigkeit, jedoch war auch der Schreck schnell verblasst. Ihr Verstand schien ihr zu entgleiten. Der winzige Teil ihres Gehirns, der noch fähig war analytisch zu denken, ließ sie erkennen, dass sie ihr Zimmer verließ, um nach ihm zu suchen. Das Arbeitszimmer war leer. Sie öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek. Der Lichtschein kam aus der Ecke mit den ledernen Sesseln. Draco Malfoy saß in einem davon. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, wirkte aber nicht so, als ob er schlafen würde. Sie ging ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung. Seine Frisur saß nicht ganz so perfekt wie sonst. Zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem Sessel hielt er ein Glas in seiner Hand. Auf dem kleinen runden Tisch daneben lag ein Buch aufgeschlagen mit dem Rücken nach oben. Gekleidet war er auch nachlässiger. Seine Hemdärmel waren hochgekrempelt und sie konnte die blonden Haare auf seinen Unterarmen sehen. Astoria näherte sich ihm. Zwischen ihren Beinen spürte sie ein verlangendes Ziehen.

Astoria blickte in sein Gesicht und schaute in seine geöffneten grauen Augen.  
Er schien überrascht, sie zu sehen. „Astoria."  
„Draco, dich habe ich gesucht." Der Trank sprach aus ihr. Sie hätte niemals diesen Satz sagen können.  
Er blickte sie argwöhnisch an. „Was willst du?"  
„Darf ich mich setzen?"  
„Natürlich."  
Sie nahm ihm das Glas weg und stellte es auf den kleinen Beistelltisch..  
„Astoria?"  
Ungeniert ließ Astoria sich auf seinen Schoß nieder. Sie spürte wie seine Hände automatisch nach vorne langten um sie zu umfassen und wie gleichzeitig mit seinem Oberkörper zurückfuhr.  
„Ja, Draco?" Sein Mund war sehr anziehend. Sie beugte sich vor.  
Dann bewegte er sich. „Ich dachte eigentlich, du willst dich auf den Sessel neben mir setzen."  
Sie beugte sich weiter vor. Astorias Mund traf kurz auf seinen.

„Was sollte ich auf dem Sessel neben dir?" Ihre Hände legten sich auf sein Hemd.  
Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Was wird das?"  
Seine Hände griffen nun nach ihren und hielten sie fest. Und dann sah sie es plötzlich auf der Innenseite seines linken Unterarms, als er in der Bewegung diesen Arm nach außen drehte.  
Das Dunkle Mal.  
Astoria blickte auf die Stelle seiner Haut, wo sich aus dem Mund eines Totenschädels eine Schlange herausschlängelte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie es bei ihm sah. Merkwürdig, auch in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht, war es ihr nicht aufgefallen. Wirkliche Überraschung spürte Astoria allerdings in diesem Moment nicht. Der Trank tat seine Wirkung.

„Ich will dich", verriet Astoria ihm flüsternd. Sie spürte wie er unter ihr zusammenzuckte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren plötzlich abweisend. Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht und er sah ihr in die Augen.  
Eine furchtbare Panik machte sich in Astoria breit. „Willst du es denn nicht?"  
Er räusperte sich endlich. „Doch. Aber nicht hier." Er zerrte sie mit sich hoch. „Wir gehen am besten in mein Schlafzimmer."  
Sein Griff um ihren Arm war schmerzhaft. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich sicher beschwert, aber in dem Moment fand sie es äußerst vielversprechend.

„Leg dich hin und bleib dort!", befahl er.  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie von seinem Bett aus. Astoria glaubte nicht, dass sie es aushielt.  
„Keine Sorge du kommst noch auf deine Kosten." Er ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Nach einiger Zeit wieder heraus mit der leeren Ampulle, in der der Zaubertrank enthalten war.  
„Kannst du mir verraten, was hier drin war?" Er klopfte mit seinem Finger ein paar Mal gegen das Glas.  
Ein Instinkt warnte sie, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ein Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen."  
„So? Brauchtest du dafür also mein Haar?" Er hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben.  
„Draco … bitte, komm zu mir …"  
Er trat näher an das Bett und sah auf sie herunter. Sie machte Anstalten sich ihre Kleidung auszuziehen. Seine Oberlippe zog sich hoch. „Du bleibst angezogen!"  
Eingenommen von ihm gehorchte sie. Hoffnungsvoll fragend sah sie zu ihm. Nur seine Berührungen könnten das Verlangen nach ihm stillen. Er beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter.  
„Willst du, dass ich dich anfasse?", fragte er sie rau.  
Astoria nickte verzweifelt.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich will nicht", teilte er ihr kalt mit.  
Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Es tat weh.  
Er räusperte sich: „Da du mir nicht sagen willst, was du genommen hast, kann ich nicht sagen, wie lange das noch dauern wird."

Der Schmerz holte ihren Verstand aus dem Nebel. Tatsächlich war sie nun wieder mehr Astoria, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch ein übergroßes Verlangen nach ihm spürte. Astoria blickte ihn an. „Vielleicht ist die Wirkung schon vorüber. Ich glaube ich fühle mich schon ganz anders."  
„Netter Versuch."  
„Draco ..."  
„Malfoy", sagte er. „Das war schon der erste Hinweis, warum nennst du mich plötzlich bei meinem Vornamen?"  
„Ich kann dich auch Malfoy nennen, wenn du willst."  
Anscheinend hatte er keine Lust zu reden, also fuhr sie fort: „Immerhin kannst du jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich nicht versucht hätte, den ehelichen Pflichten nachzukommen. Ich bin bereit. Aber du kannst anscheinend nicht."  
„Ich kann sehr wohl. Und vielleicht werde ich dich auch … nehmen – sobald die Wirkung verflogen ist. Das geschehe dir recht." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl unweit vom Bett.  
Astorias Augen weiteten sich erregt. „Wie wirst du wissen, wann die Wirkung verflogen ist?"  
„Ach, das werde ich schon merken. Keine Sorge … "  
„Wie?"  
„Nun, du wirst mich bestimmt nicht so anschauen, wie jetzt."  
Astoria wandte ihren Blick ab.

Sie zuckte zusammen.  
„Was ist ?",fragte Malfoy.  
„Nichts", ihre Stimme zitterte. Astoria sah verstohlen zur Verbindungstür. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Die Wirkung wird wohl noch eine Weile anhalten."  
Dann lief sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür, die vor ihrer Nase zufiel und verriegelte. Astoria schrak zurück und versuchte die andere Tür zu erreichen. Ohne Erfolg. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie, dass Malfoy seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Sie tastete in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. Aber kaum hatte sie ihn hervorgeholt, flog er auch schon in hohem Bogen in Malfoys Hand.  
„Dankeschön", sagte er und stand gemächlich auf.  
„Malfoy gib mir sofort meinen Zauberstab zurück!"  
„Aha." Er kam langsam auf sie zu. „Anscheinend hat die Wirkung nachgelassen. Ich glaube, wir haben etwas zu klären." In bekannter Manier sprach er mit langgezogenen Vokalen.  
Astoria erstarrte. „Lass mich sofort raus! Du darfst mich hier nicht einsperren!"  
„Ich dachte, du wüsstest mittlerweile, dass ich mich nicht darum kümmere, was ich in deinen Augen darf."  
Als er knapp vor ihr stand, kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Unter Einfluss des Trankes hätte ihr wohl so Einiges gefallen, was er mit ihr angestellt hätte, aber nun hatte sie Angst.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich bemerkt habe, dass du unter Einfluss eines Trankes standst", hörte sie ihn sagen.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen. „Wie das?"  
„Ich wäre um einiges wütender, wenn ich es bemerkt hätte, nachdem wir miteinander …"

„Ich wünschte, du hättest es einfach getan", sagte sie in die darauffolgende Stille. Sie spürte Tränen hinter ihren Augen aufsteigen.  
Er sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Anscheinend fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haut.  
„Wozu brauchtest du diesen Trank?"  
Astoria wandte sich ab. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal geweint vor anderen Menschen? Es war ihr peinlich vor ihm. Sie versuchte ihre Stimme im Griff zu halten. „Ohne Trank hätte ich wohl kaum den Mut gehabt … "  
Sie war ganz froh, dass er sie nicht anfasste. Sonst hätte sie wohl losgeschluchzt. Und wenn es einmal anfing, war es schwer zu stoppen.  
„Astoria ..."  
Oje. Sie schluchzte auf. Einmal. Zweimal. Astoria straffte ihre Schultern. Dreimal. Viermal. „Bitte entschuldige mich. Die Nachwirkung des Trankes ..."  
Malfoy wirkte überfordert. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Würde er weinen, würde sie sich auch nicht in der Lage fühlen ihn zu trösten.  
Das hätte sich wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile hingezogen, wenn sie ihn nicht gefragt hätte, ob er nicht die Tür öffnen könne. Und scheinbar waren weibliche Tränen tatsächlich das beste Mittel einen Mann zu bezwingen. Auch wenn es in diesem Fall ganz ungewollt geschah.

_Danke, fürs Lesen! Ich weiß, es ist schon lange her, dass es hier weiterging. Wenn einige alte Leser wiederhergefunden haben, würde es mich freuen. Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass dieses Kapitel nicht jedem gefällt. Aber es war gewissermaßen nötig ...  
LG Eure Freyja Thu_


End file.
